Backstairs At Hogwarts
by DeSoto
Summary: At the end of GOF, Winky was left rather in limbo. This story focuses on her, Dobby, and other house elves. Here is Chapter 17 at long last! Do I hear wedding bells ringing? I've also just re-written Chapter 6 so it's a little more in line.
1. Winky Faces Her Future

The following story features characters from the Harry Potter books, which are copyright J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Press, Scholastic Press, and Warner Brothers.  The usual disclaimers apply-- anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.  
  


**BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS**   
Chapter One - Winky Faces Her Future  


  
After the horrible night when Winky the house elf discovered that her former young master had murdered his own father, she returned to the Hogwarts kitchen and started work, or at least work of sorts.  She put herself in charge of carrying wood for the fireplace and tending the fire, and stopped drinking six bottles of butterbeer a day, but continued to mope and kept muttering things like "my poor old master.  He needed Winky to take care of him... Young master was a very bad boy.... Winky is a bad elf for saying so!"    
  
Unfortunately, her appearance hadn't improved at all-- she remained filthy and the clothes that had given her freedom were in a terrible state.  
  
Finally Toby, one of the senior house-elves, approached her and said "Master Dumbledore wants to see Winky in his office after dinner tonight at 7:00."  
  
Winky answered in a frightened voice "Master Dumbledore is wanting to see Winky??  Is you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Toby is very sure," he answered.  "Toby will come a few minutes before 7:00 and take Winky to Master Dumbledore's office."  With that he turned and walked quickly away.  
  
Winky squeaked "Master Dumbledore is wanting to see Winky!  Winky is surely in much trouble!"  She then started to cry, though not as loudly as she had in the past.  
  
Teeny and Tiny, two elves who were sisters, and who despite their names were in fact the largest elves at Hogwarts, overheard and turned to her.  
  
"Winky is ought to be ashamed of herself!  She is a disgrace to Hogwarts and all house-elves!" squealed Teeny.  
  
"Winky is not going to see Master Dumbledore looking like this!" squealed Tiny even louder.  "Even if she isn't caring what she looks like, WE is!"  
  
With that, they each grabbed one of Winky's arms and dragged her into the scullery, completely ignoring her squeaking protests.  A large wooden tub was already full of warm water, and they pulled Winky's clothes off, then threw her into it.    
  
"You is drowning me!" she shrieked as they poured buckets of water over her head and scrubbed her with very strong soap.  As they worked, the water became darker and darker.  
  
Pinky, one of the laundry elves, heard the commotion and went to see what was happening.  She looked around quickly, then spotted Winky's filthy, ragged clothes on the floor.  She picked them up, saying "Pinky will take care of these.  Winky isn't ought to wear them like this when she sees Master Dumbledore."  She then left the room with Winky's clothes.  
  
In the meantime Teeny and Tiny had begun dunking Winky's head under water repeatedly to make sure all the dirt and soap were rinsed off.  "Stop!  Stop!  You is really drowning me now!" she squealed, but the two other elves continued to dunk and scrub until they were finally satisfied she was clean.  
  
"Be quiet," Teeny told her.  "You's cleaner now than in months, you is!"   
  
"And soap and water is never hurting anyone!" Tiny added.   
  
They finally released Winky.  After she shook the water out of her ears, they gave her a teatowel which she used to dry off, then wrap herself because Pinky still had her clothes.  Water had splashed everywhere, so they shoved a mop into her hands, telling her to clean up the mess.  Winky started pushing the mop across the floor, angry and shaking at first, but as she worked, her technique became more expert, and very quickly the scullery floor was dry and shining clean.  
  
A short time later Pinky returned with Winky's clothes, which now looked brand-new.  
  
Winky stared in amazement, then asked "how is you making them look like that so fast?"  
  
Pinky answered "house elves at Hogwarts is doing many things they is not doing other places.  Pinky has never done this for a house elf before, but Winky and Dobby is the only free elves she has ever known."  She helped Winky into her clothes, making sure every button was buttoned, and every seam straight.  Finally she put Winky's hat on her head, carefully adjusting her ears to make sure it was properly in place.    
  
"You is ready to see Master Dumbledore now," she said with satisfaction.  
  
In a very small voice Winky squeaked "thank you, Pinky," then stepped into the kitchen, where dozens of elves stopped their work and stared at her.  She meekly crossed the floor to meet Toby, who was just coming to look for her.    
  
At first he didn't recognize her, but quickly realized his mistake, saying "it is time, Winky."  She quietly followed him out of the room.  
  
Toby led her through the hidden passageways which were used by house elves to get around the Hogwarts castle.  The passageways were protected by a special kind of elf magic, and didn't even show up on the "Marauder's Map."    
  
Toby ignored Winky's questions about why Dumbledore wanted to see her, but did say "Master Dumbledore is a very great wizard and master.  He is very good to house elves."  
  
Finally they arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office, where Toby gave the password, then rode the rotating stairway to the door above.  He knocked, and heard Dumbledore say "come in."  
  
Toby opened the door and said "Winky is here to see you," Master Dumbledore, sir."  
  
"Ask her to come in, please."  
  
Toby motioned for Winky to come into the room, which she did, trembling with fear.  
  
"Thank you, Toby," Dumbledore said.  Toby bowed low and left the room.  
  
"Winky," Dumbledore said kindly," there is nothing to be afraid of.  I will not harm you."     
  
Winky continued to stand still with her eyes down.    
  
"Would you like to sit down?" he asked.  
  
"Master... Master Dumbledore is asking Winky to sit down?" she asked in amazement, her brown eyes even larger than usual as she raised her head slowly.  
  
"Of course."  Dumbledore stepped from behind his desk, reached down, picked Winky up, and set her in a side chair.  He then took the chair next to it himself.  "I think this is nicer, don't you?" he asked.  
  
Winky could only squeak softly "yes... yes, Master Dumbledore sir.  Winky thanks you."  
  
"Winky, we have to make some decisions about what you're going to do with yourself.  I know you were devoted to the Crouch family, but they're all gone now."  Dumbledore paused, then continued, "even if Mr. Crouch hadn't freed you himself, you would probably be free now anyway because there's nobody left in the family to inherit you."  
  
Tears started to trickle from Winky's eyes but she didn't cry out loud.  "Poor old master!  He is thinking he could keep Master Barty under control and Winky thinking so too.  Master Barty was very, very bad!  Killing his own father is terrible" said Winky, trying to stifle a sob.  
  
"Winky," Professor Dumbledore said, "nothing is going to bring your old master back, but there is one last thing you still can do for him."  
  
Winky started at him for a moment before saying "Winky is not understanding, Master Dumbledore, sir."  
  
"Do you remember what your former young master said he did with his father's body?"  
  
Winky couldn't suppress another sob before she said "he is making him into a bone.  Just one bone in the ground!"  
  
"That's right, Winky.  We have found the bone and reversed the transfiguration spell, so we now have Mr. Crouch's body.  We think he should have a decent burial and want to ask if you will help us."  
  
"Oh yes!  Winky is wanting to help very much!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Then we should go to Hagrid's hut now.  Come along, please."  Dumbledore led Winky down the long flights of stairs and through the front doors, finally ending up outside Hagrid's hut.  They could hear two indistinct voices, one high and squeaky, and the other very deep.  
  
They continued walking around the hut where they saw Hagrid, a casket on two stands, and... Dobby.  His, sweater, shorts, and tie were immaculate, and he was wearing his newest and best socks.    
  
Winky squeaked "what is you doing here, Dobby?"  
  
Before Dobby could answer, Dumbledore spoke to her quietly.  "Dobby is a very good friend to you, Winky.  It was his suggestion that we do this."  Winky was speechless.  
  
Would you like to see your old master one last time, Winky?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
"Yes, Master Dumbledore, sir, please."  
  
Hagrid slid the casket lid off, and Winky climbed onto a small stool next to it.  In death, Crouch looked at far greater peace than he had been in life.  Winky cried softly but did not wail or scream.  She reached down and grabbed a bunch of wildflowers, which she put in the casket, saying  "I hope you is at peace and with Mistress now, Master.  Goodbye."  
  
Winky stepped down from the stool and asked "where is you burying him, Master Dumbledore, sir?"  
  
"Hagrid has found a very peaceful spot in the woods, and we have put spells on it to keep dangerous and evil creatures away from it.  You can visit it at any time, but you must remember not to go any farther into the forest."  Dumbledore motioned with his eyes to Hagrid, who replaced the casket lid and started to nail it down.  
  
"I knows, sir," Winky answered, "Winky is a good elf and will not go where she isn't ought to."    
  
She then turned to Dobby and said in the most decisive voice she had ever used "Dobby!  You is here to help.  Now is the time!"  She then walked to one end of the coffin as Dobby went to the other, and the two of them lifted it over their heads with ease.  
  
Hagrid stared.  "I never knew house elves was that strong."  
  
"Yes, Hagrid, they can be very strong when there is work to be done.  Please lead the way."  
  
Hagrid grabbed a lantern, creating a strange procession of a giant, two elves, a casket, and a headmaster walking into the forest.  Shortly, they came to a small clearing where a grave had already been dug.  They slipped ropes under the casket, then gently lowered it into the ground.  Everyone remained silent out of respect for the dead.  
  
Dumbledore spoke softly "Winky we shouldn't leave you alone. Take as long as you like, but please tell us when you're ready to go."  
  
Winky looked up and said "Master Dumbledore is very kind.  Winky is ready to go now."  She slowly sprinkled a handful of earth into the grave, then followed Dumbledore out of the woods.  Hagrid and Dobby began to fill in the grave.  
  
As they crossed the lawn, Dumbledore spoke again.  "Winky, you are a free elf and may go wherever you please.  You are most welcome to stay at Hogwarts, but I really must insist that you find something to do if you stay.  Do you have any idea of what kind of work you might like to do?"  
  
Winky stopped in her tracks and stared up at Dumbledore.  "Master... Master Dumbledore is asking what Winky is liking to do?"   
  
"Yes, I am," he returned.  I know that a house elf without something to do is usually not very happy."  
  
There was a long pause.  Finally Winky began "Winky... Winky is liking...."  
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Liking taking care of sick people."  She looked up, fearful that she had demanded too much.  
  
"That makes sense, Winky.  I know you have a lot of experience nursing members of your old family."  
  
"Master Dumbledore sir is right.  I is knowing many things about sickness and helping sick people."  She stopped abruptly, again fearful she had too much.  
  
"Well, Winky," Dumbledore answered," I will have to speak to Madam Pomfrey about this.  In the meantime you may continue to do the work you have been doing in the kitchen.  I will also ask Pinky to provide you with a long apron to protect your clothes."  
  
Winky was in shock again.  Finally she managed to say "Winky thanks you, Master Dumbledore, sir!"  By this time they had reached the main entrance hall of the castle.  Winky hesitated, not sure what she should do.  
  
"Goodnight, then," Dumbledore said.  I will let you know when I've had a chance to talk to Madame Pomfrey, Winky."  
  
"Goodnight Master Dumbledore sir, thank you," responded Winky as she dropped him a  deep curtsey.  As she walked towards the kitchen door, she passed a mirror and was startled by the image she saw.  It took a moment for her to realize that it was her own reflection.  When she first had acquired clothes, she was much too upset to really look at them.  Now she realized that she really did like the idea of wearing neat, clean clothes.  Would she ever be happy wearing a teatowel or pillowcase again?  She didn't think so now.  
  
House elves normally get up very early, but in the female elf quarters everyone was amazed the next morning to see Winky's bed vacant, the covers made up so tightly that a galleon coin could have been bounced off of them.  As they stumbled sleepily into the kitchen the elves found the fire already blazing and their morning tea brewing.  Winky stood near the fire, her sleeves carefully rolled up, and the long apron Dumbledore had promised her tied neatly around her neck and waist.  One top corner of the apron displayed the Hogwarts crest, and Winky's name was in the other corner.    
  
Most of the elves were too surprised to say anything, though several gave Winky looks that indicated their approval.    
  
"Winky," Dobby squealed, "what is you doing up so early?"  
  
"I is showing everyone a free elf can work as hard as any elf, I is!"  
  
  
  
  



	2. Soup and Scalds

BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS   
Chapter Two - Soup and Scalds  


  
The elves finished their tea and quick breakfast, then began work. Some moved to other parts of the castle to light fires and open curtains, while others began making breakfast to be served in the Great Hall directly above the kitchen. Winky remained at her post, carrying stacks of wood taller than she was, and tending the fire all day long. She didn't leave it until the last dish was washed and everything was put away that evening. Before she went to bed that night she carefully rinsed out her clothes and hung them up to dry so they would be ready in the morning.  
  
Winky continued this routine for more than a week without hearing from Dumbledore, though she was happier than she had been in a long time with plenty of work to do. The other elves were also becoming more friendly to her, though they were still a little reserved.   
  
Dobby could not contain his delight at seeing her busy, occasionally even smiling a little. "Winky is a Hogwarts elf now!" he squeaked happily.  
  
One Thursday afternoon when dinner preparations were under way, Winky was carrying a load of wood from the wood cellar when she heard a chorus of terrified squeals and shrieks from the kitchen. She dropped her load and ran to see what was happening, thinking that perhaps Peeves the poltergeist was making trouble again. In reality, the situation was much worse than that, and she had to stifle a squeal of her own at the scene she confronted.  
  
The chain holding a huge cauldron of soup in the fireplace had broken, splashing hot liquid in all directions. At least a dozen elves had been scalded, and it was their shrieks and moans she heard. Other, uninjured elves were terrified and starting to panic. Almost without thinking, she ran into the middle of everything.  
  
Winky's voice, unbelievably loud and shrill enough to almost shatter glass, rose above the pandemonium. "EVERYONE MUST BE QUIET!!!!!!" Suddenly there was quiet except for the moans of the injured elves.  
  
In a lower, but still very forceful voice Winky pointed to the elf Rikky, who was near the stairs. "Rikky must get Madame Pomfrey and Master Dumbldore NOW!!" He turned and streaked up the stairs. In the next few moments Winky ordered one group of elves to bring her butter, witchazel, and herbs. She ordered others to bring clean sheets from the linen room and tear them into bandages. Another group cleared off a table, and several more began to gently lift the injured elves onto it.  
  
With the ingredients that had been brought to her, Winky quickly mixed an ointment to ease pain and prevent infection. As soon as she applied it to the red and blistering skin of the victims, they immediately felt better. She then expertly tied bandages, and Teeny and Tiny moved the patients onto the next table.   
  
"Make sure they has lots to drink," she told them, "burns is causing dehydration and shock."  
  
As she approached the last victim Winky squealed, completely horrified. She found herself looking at Dobby, who seemed the worst-injured of all. Hot soup had splashed directly into his face, and he lay moaning with his hands over his eyes. She began applying ointment and bandages to the burned areas of his body, calling for more ingredients at the same time. This time she mixed a soothing eye drop solution, which she carefully dripped into Dobby's eyes. He squealed as the drops hit his eyes, but relaxed a little as he felt the soothing effect. Winky then carefully bandaged his eyes, saying in a trembling voice "I is not knowing how else to do for eyes."  
  
She looked around the kitchen asking the frightened elves "where is Mistress Pomfrey and Master Dumbledore? Is they not here yet?!"  
  
"We're here Winky, Dumbledore said from a little distance back. "I'm sorry we didn't arrive sooner, but it looks as if you've done splendidly all by yourself!" Madame Pomfrey was standing next to him, nodding in approval.  
  
"Dobby is needing your help, Mistress! Winky is not knowing how else to do for him!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey quickly conjured several stretchers, and the most seriously hurt elves were carefully laid on them. She then gave instructions for the less-injured elves to be taken to their quarters, where she would check on them later.  
  
Winky followed her to the hospital wing, where the patients were quickly moved into beds, and Madame Pomfrey gave them her special chocolate which eased their pain and made them sleep more easily. Dobby was in a bed at the very end, moaning in pain.  
  
Madame Pomfrey turned down the lights, then carefully removed the bandages from his eyes. She examined them carefully muttering "bad... very bad." She pointed to a jar on a nearby counter and said "Winky, please bring that to me."  
  
Winky picked up the jar which had a label with a huge eye on it and the words "Eye Ease." She quickly carried it to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Dobby? Dobby, can you hear me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he squeaked feebly.  
  
"Dobby, I have to warn you that this is going to hurt, but we must do it if we are going to save your eyes." She then carefully raised his eyelids and put several large drops of Eye Ease into his huge green eyes. He tried hard not to squeal, but it was impossible. He felt Winky holding his hand, and gripped her fingers so hard she nearly squealed herself.   
  
After putting the drops in Dobby's eyes, Madame Pomfrey re-bandaged them. She then gave him some of the chocolate that she had given the others, but in a much larger dose. "Dobby, we're going to have to put those drops in your eyes twice a day for at least a week. I know it hurts, but it will hurt less and less as time goes on. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes," Dobby answered. "Madame is very good to Dobby."  
  
Madame Pomfrey then examined the other elves, in some cases changing bandages and adding more ointment. "The mixture you used is almost as good as the one I usually use," she told Winky, who would have beamed with pleasure if she weren't so worried about Dobby.  
  
"I'm going to check on the elves in their quarters now," she continued, "will you please watch over everyone here in the hospital wing, Winky?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress Pomfrey," she answered, "Winky is staying here all night if you is needing her."  
  
"Thank you. Make sure everyone has plenty of liquids. If the pain starts to return, you may give them more chocolate, but remember it has to be in small doses for elves."  
  
"Oh yes, I knows, Mistress Pomfrey," Winky quickly responded.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can," Madame Pomfrey continued. She then picked up her bag of medical supplies and left the hospital wing.  
  
About an hour later she returned to find most of the elves resting quietly, but Dobby had become feverish and Winky was carefully sponging his forehead with a cool cloth. Madame Pomfrey said "I think he needs something a little stronger," and she grabbed a container of the orange medicine she had used for Cedric Diggory's dragon burns. Dobby winced as she carefully put the bright orange ointment on his injuries, but she worked as quickly as possible.  
  
At this point, all anyone could do was wait for nature to take its course. Madame Pomfrey returned to her office, leaving Winky on duty in the ward. Every twenty minutes she checked all the patients, then returned to her stool near Dobby's bed, where she sat bolt upright, eyes and ears wide open.  
  
After another hour or so, Toby appeared at the hospital wing with a tray of food for Winky. He sat with her while she ate from the tiny elf-sized dishes.  
  
"How is they doing in the kitchens?" she asked.  
  
"We has the mess cleaned up now. Dinner was not good for the students, but Master Dumbledore is telling everyone that there was a problem in the kitchens. Madame Pomfrey came to see the hurt elves in their quarters, and she is saying Winky did well with them. They is going to be alright."  
  
On his way out with the empty tray, Toby stopped to speak to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
She walked across the ward to where Winky was sitting and said "Winky, you've been working nonstop since early this morning. You may go to your quarters and get some rest now."  
  
"Winky is not tired, ma'am," she responded.  
  
"I know you're worried about Dobby, Winky, but I really must insist that you rest for a little while at least. If you like, you may return at about bedtime. I think the patients are not in serious danger now, but I would be very glad of your help tonight."  
  
The was a small moan from Dobby's bed. Madame Pomfrey immediately went to investigate, but found that his condition was still stable.  
  
Winky watched carefully, then said "Winky will go rest now but will be back by bedtime."  
  
"Just a moment, Winky" Madame Pomfrey said, "there is one more thing you can do for me."  
  
"Oh yes, ma'am!" answered Winky.  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked to her office and returned with an envelope in her hand. "Please take this letter to the owlery and send it by the fastest owl you can find."  
  
Winky couldn't read very well, but she was able to make out the addressee's name: "Dr. Horace Augen, London."  
  
"It's going to a very famous eye specialist in London Winky, so it's very important."  
  
"Winky will take it to the owlery right away!"   
  
"Thank you, Winky," you've been a great help today."  
  
Winky dropped a small curtsey, then sped out of the hospital wing.  
  



	3. Winky Gets a Job

**BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS**  
Chapter Three - Winky Gets a Job  
  


  
Winky rushed to the owlery where she dispatched Madame Pomfrey's letter with an enormous gray owl whose wingspan must have been at least six feet. She watched as he gained speed and altitude, then she extended one finger and took careful aim. There was a loud BANG, and the bird disappeared from sight.  
  
About fifteen seconds later, the somewhat confused but very happy owl found himself over the suburbs north of London. It normally would have taken him hours to cover that distance, but he remembered his duty, and continued on to Doctor Augen's house and office.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Winky's eyes where bright with a determination not seen in months as she left the owlery. However, instead of going to her quarters, she made her way to the library. There, she very carefully and quietly wandered through the stacks until she spotted what she was looking for.  
  
Hermione was at a corner table with books piled around her, as usual. Winky approached quietly.  
  
In a very soft squeak, Winky began "Miss... miss, may Winky speak to you?"  
  
Hermione was a little startled but quickly answered "of course you may..... Winky??!" After a better look, she added "you look very nice Winky."  
  
"Miss is very kind," responded Winky.  
  
"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Hermione asked.  
  
Quickly, Winky recounted the day's events. Hermione was horrified.  
  
"They told us there was an accident in the kitchens, but I had no idea it was that serious! And you say Dobby was hurt the worst of all?"  
  
Winky looked down, a tear forming in one eye. "Yes, miss."  
  
"Harry will want to know about this," Hermione said as she began closing her books, all thoughts of studying forgotten.  
  
"You is telling Harry Potter, miss?" Winky asked.  
  
"Yes of course I will. Harry is very fond of Dobby."  
  
"Oh, thank you, miss! Miss is very kind!"  
  
"Winky, you don't have to call me 'miss.' My name is Hermione."  
  
"Yes, Miss Hermione."  
  
"No, without the 'miss.' Just plain 'Hermione.'"  
  
Tears began to flow down Winky's cheeks.  
  
"Now what's wrong?" asked Hermione, have I offended you?"  
  
"No, Miss-- Hermione is very good to Winky. Winky is a bad elf when Miss Hermione is being kind to her before, and Winky is very sorry."  
  
"Please don't worry about it, Winky, but that's not all that's upsetting you, is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No... no... Miss, it isn't."  
  
"You can tell me, Winky," Hermione said kindly.  
  
"Winky is so scared in case Dobby is not getting better. Dobby's eyes is hurt bad.... Mistress Pomfrey is having Winky send an Owl to a doctor in London who is treating serious eye problems."  
  
"You're afraid Dobby might be blind?"  
  
Sobbing harder, Winky answered "yes..." in a quavering voice.  
  
Hermione reached out and grabbed Winky, hugging her close. She was easily able to pick her up and hold her like a child. She gently patted Winky's head until the worst of her crying was over.  
  
She set Winky down and said "Winky, we know that Dobby is getting the best care available. You should get some rest now so you can help Madam Pomfrey with her work. I'm leaving right now to tell Harry what happened."  
  
She gathered up her books and moved towards the door. Winky ran ahead and held the door open for her. "You don't have to do that, Winky," she started to say but switched to a simple "thank you, Winky" when she saw the happy expression on Winky's face.  
  
"Thank YOU, Miss Hermione" Winky said, then dropping a deep curtsey before she hurrying off.  
  
Hermione silently reflected that "Miss Hermione" was probably as informal as Winky would ever get, so she should drop the matter. She quickened her pace towards the Gryffinodor tower, gave the Fat Lady the password, and climbed into the common room. She spotted Harry and Ron sitting near the fire. Ron was playing exploding snap, and Harry was half-heartedly reading a large textbook.  
  
Ron looked up as she approached and said "uh-oh." He recognized the set, determined expression on her face, which usually meant they were in for a lecture or be told to do something they really didn't want to.  
  
She set her stack of books down and said, slightly out of breath, "I've just had a visit from Winky."  
  
"Winky? Dobby's friend?" Harry asked. "I hope you didn't go on with that SPEW stuff with her! Is she still wailing her head off and getting potted on butterbeer?"  
  
"Well, for your information, I didn't say anything about SPEW, and she definitely is very upset, but not how you think. In fact, I almost didn't recognize her. She and her clothes were immaculate."  
  
"Really? So why is she upset?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, you remember when Dumbledore told us there was a mishap in the kitchen this afternoon, and dinner wasn't up to its usual standards?"  
  
"Yes," both Harry and Ron answered.  
  
"Well, it was more than just a slight mishap.... the chain holding a big pot came loose and at least a dozen elves were scalded with hot soup, several of them very seriously. And... and Dobby was hurt the worst of all."   
  
Harry felt a lurch in the pit of his stomach. Over time he had become attached to Dobby, and hated the idea of him suffering. "How bad is 'worst of all?'" he asked.  
  
"Well, she told me that he was scalded on several parts of his body, but the big worry is his eyes. Madame Pomfrey has apparently sent a letter to London asking for advice from an eye specialist."  
  
Harry's stomach took another lurch. Dobby's enormous green eyes were his most distinguishing feature. The idea of him not being able to see with them was too awful for Harry to contemplate.  
  
"I'm going to see him right now!" Harry said.   
  
"Visiting hours are over now, Harry" Hermione said. I doubt if Madame Pomfrey would let you in."  
  
"I'm going anyway," Harry said, running towards the portrait hole.  
  
At the hospital wing, he learned Hermione was right. Madame Pomfrey came to the door, but wouldn't let him in.  
  
"Dobby's sleeping now. I had a very difficult time getting him settled down, and he can't be disturbed!"  
  
"May I check back in the morning, Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes you may," Madame Pomfrey answered, "but if he's sleeping I won't disturb him then, either!" With that, she shut the door in Harry's face.  
  
Harry had difficulty sleeping that night himself. A little bleary-eyed, he sat down to have breakfast the next morning with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Do you want to come see Dobby with me? We have a free period after breakfast."  
  
"Of course we do," Hermione answered.  
  
When they had finished eating, the three trooped off to the hospital wing.   
  
Madame Pomfrey had already had an interesting and somewhat puzzling morning. When she first entered the ward, she discovered to her amazement that every bed had already been changed, the floor scrubbed until it shown, and fresh flowers next to each bed. Shortly after that, the owl Winky had sent to London arrived with Dr. Augen's letter. She was reading it as Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the hospital wing. She nodded to them, indicating it was alright for them to go in.  
  
In one corner they noticed a small child-sized cot which had already been made up with precision. Near it, they spotted Winky standing on a chair next to Dobby's bed. The head of the bed had been raised so that he was sitting up, and Winky was carefully feeding him his porridge.  
  
Harry had seen Dobby in bandages before, but what made it so horrible this time was the fact that Dobby's eyes were heavily bandaged along with everything else.   
  
"Harry Potter, sir!" Winky said as she saw him.  
  
Dobby sputtered on his porridge, but managed to squeak "Harry Potter, sir! You has come to see Dobby??"  
  
"Yes, Dobby, I'm here and so are Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Harry Potter's friends is here also?? Mr. Wheezy and Miss Grainer are too good to Dobby!" He started to struggle and squirm as if he was trying to get out of bed.  
  
"Dobby!" Winky squeaked sharply, "you has to stay in bed. If you trys to get up, I is going to sit on you, I is!"  
  
Dobby slumped back, and it was immediately apparent that even this minor effort had tired him greatly.  
  
"Dobby," Harry said, "Winky is right. You have to rest or you won't get better. Now is there anything you need? Anything we can get you?"  
  
"Harry Potter is asking Dobby if he needs anything!" Dobby squeaked, a single tear rolling out from under the bandages on his eyes.  
  
At this time Madame Pomfrey arrived, carrying two small jars. "Dobby," she said, we're going to change your treatment a little. A very great doctor in London has advised me to use this new ointment."  
  
She waved her wand and dimmed all the lights, then carefully unbandaged Dobby's eyes. "It's very important that your eyes stay closed, Dobby, so what I'm putting on first is a kind of glue. You won't be able to open them until after the glue is removed in about a week. The good part of this plan is that the new ointment can be rubbed onto your eyelids instead of put directly in your eyes. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Madame Pomfrey allowed the three of them to remain while she started the new treatment. Winky stood next to her on a chair, passing bandages, instruments, and jars of ointment as they were needed. As this was going on, Ron noticed Dobby's clothes in a heap on a chair. They were a wet, wrinkled mess.  
  
When Madame Pomfrey had finished re-bandaging Dobby's eyes, Ron spoke.  
  
"Dobby, we're going to take your clothes and get them cleaned up for you. We'll return them as soon as we can."  
  
"Mr. Wheezy, sir, you is not having to do that for Dobby," came a rather weak voice from the bed.  
  
"No arguments, Dobby. We're going to just do it."  
  
Harry added "yes, Dobby, we'll make sure they get back to you. It's time for us to go now, but we'll be back to see you again as soon as we can."  
  
Dobby's little body shook with emotion as he squeaked "Harry Potter, Mr. Wheezy and Miss Grainer is the greatest and most generous wizards and witch Dobby has ever known!"  
  
All three of them blushed deeply as they turned to leave.  
  
As she was returning to her office, Harry asked Madame Pomfrey if he could speak to her. She sat down and indicated a chair next to her desk.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey," he asked, "can you tell me just how serious the situation is?"  
  
"Well, I'll be blunt. His eyes were scalded very badly. The rest of his body is healing already, but the eyes still worry me. I received an owl from Dr. Augen in London this morning recommending the different treatment, which as you can see, I have already started. What I don't understand is how I got the answer back so quickly. I only sent the owl last night, and the soonest I was expecting it was sometime tonight."  
  
At this point Winky, who had followed Harry, suddenly became very interested in a potted plant which was in a nearby corner.  
  
Madame Pomfrey glanced at Winky through the corner of one eye before continuing. "We'll keep up this treatment for a week, then unstick his eyelids. With luck he'll still be able to see, but his eyes will need to be shielded from bright light for several more weeks."  
  
"How are you going to do that? Harry asked.  
  
"At this point, I have no idea. I'm more interested in the immediate treatment." She gave Harry a look that told him the interview was over.  
  
As the stood up to leave, he asked "do you have a ruler I could borrow for a few minutes, Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
She gave him a somewhat puzzled look, but pulled a ruler out of her desk drawer and handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be right back."  
  
Dobby had fallen back into an exhausted sleep, and Harry was careful not to disturb him as he carefully took a number of measurements and wrote them down on a scrap of parchment.  
  
In a few minutes he returned the ruler and rejoined Ron and Hermione where they were waiting near the door.  
  
"What were you doing" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, just taking some measurements. You'll see."  
  
In the hall, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he had to write a letter, but would catch up with them in time for their first class. About thirty minutes later, Hedwig soared out of the owlery, headed south as fast as she could fly.  
  
Over the next few days all the house elves except for Dobby were released from the hospital wing. Harry, Ron and Hermione visited him every day, and could see that the burns on his body were healing very well and that his strength was returning. Madame Pomfrey said that she planned to remove the eye glue and bandages on Saturday. She also gave them permission to be present when it happened.  
  
On Friday morning, Hedwig swooped into the Great Hall with the other owls and dropped a small package in Harry's lap.   
  
"Just in time!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Wait and see," Harry answered.  
  
Ron was somewhat annoyed, but was able to see part of the return address on the package, which said "Oswald's Optics, Diagon Alley."  
  
After breakfast the next morning, they all walked to the hospital wing and found Madame Pomfrey had turned down the lights and was preparing to unglue Dobby's eyes. As they gathered around the bed, Hermione realized that Winky was trembling. She took hold of Winky's hand to comfort her.  
  
All his other bandages were gone already, and Dobby was wearing the smallest pajamas that they had been able to find. Madame Pomfrey unwound the bandages from his eyes, then gently tapped the tip of Dobby's long nose with her wand. His eyelids fluttered open, and he blinked several times.  
  
Finally his eyes focused. "Harry Potter!" he squealed, and had to be restrained from jumping out of bed. He looked around the room excitedly and exclaimed "Mr. Wheezy! Miss Grainer! You is come to see Dobby also!" Tears of joy began to spill from his huge eyes.  
  
Ron stepped forward to hand Dobby his clothes, which were now immaculate and neatly folded. "Thank you Mr. Wheezy sir!" Dobby squealed.  
  
"It's really Pinky you should be thanking, Dobby. She seems to be able to work magic with clothes."  
  
"Dobby must get dressed," the elf squeaked. They is needing him in the kitchens and he has been gone too long!"  
  
"Just a minute, Dobby," Madame Pomfrey said. "Remember I warned you that we're going to have to protect your eyes from bright light, and I'm not quite sure how we're going to do that yet."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, I think I have something that will work. May I help Dobby get dressed?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well alright, I suppose," Madame Pomfrey said a little uncertainly. She pulled the curtains around the bed, hiding Harry and Dobby from view.  
  
Everyone standing outside the curtain heard rustling noises and the sound of a chair being moved. Suddenly an enormous squeal of delight nearly deafened them. A second squeal of only slightly lower volume came shortly after that.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, Harry Potter sir! You is so good to Dobby!"  
  
Finally, Harry pulled the curtain back and announced with mock seriousness "ladies and gentleman," I present to you Dobby, the house elf!"  
  
Dobby stepped from behind Harry in his familiar maroon sweater, tie, and soccer shorts, but what startled everyone was his face. His eyes were now hidden behind huge sunglasses with maroon lenses at least three inches in diameter, matching his sweater. The frames were lime green, and had sparkling sliver stripes running down the ear pieces. It was very evident the glasses had been designed specifically for him, and it became clear why Harry had been taking measurements and receiving secretive packages.  
  
Glancing down, everyone noticed something else. Dobby was wearing two new socks. One was maroon with green stripes, and the other was green with maroon stripes to match his glasses.  
  
Dobby was speechless with joy, tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks. He threw his arms around Harry and hugged him so hard Harry thought he could hear his ribs creak. Dobby then quickly went around and hugged everyone else in turn.  
  
Finally, Dobby found his voice. "Dobby spent many years working for a family of bad, dark Wizards." Involuntarily he started to say "Bad Dob--" and was about to smack himself on the head when Ron caught his hand, preventing it.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Wheezy sir," he continued. "A family of dark wizards who treated Dobby very bad. Dobby had heard tell that there were good Wizards and Witches, but did not really know it until he met Harry Potter. Now he has met Harry Potter's friends, and knows that they also is good and kind!" Then he burst into tears of happiness again.  
  
Everyone, including Madame Pomfery, was a little red-faced. His tears subsiding somewhat, Dobby asked "may Dobby return to the kitchens now?"  
  
"Yes, you may," Madame Pomfrey told him. Just remember to keep on your sunglasses anytime you're near bright light, and also remember that I need to see you again in about a week to make sure everything is still alright."  
  
Madame Pomfrey turned to Winky. "Winky, you may go with Dobby and pick up your belongings."  
  
"Winky has very few belongings," she answered. "What is you wishing her to do with them ma'am?"  
  
"Bring them back here. Your room will be at the far end of the ward."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey is wanting Winky to keep working here?" squeaked Winky.  
  
"Of course. Your talents are totally wasted in the kitchens. And I'd be especially appreciative of them the next time I need to send an Owl."  
  
Winky squealed with delight. After a quick bow and curtsey, she and Dobby hurried out.  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out into the hall, Hermione looked to see which way the elves had gone. "Did you notice they were holding hands?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Free Elf At Last

**BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS   
Chapter Four - A Free Elf at Last**  
  
  


It didn't take Winky long to collect her meager belongings, but as she passed the kitchen fireplace she stopped long enough to throw something into the fire. In a few seconds the framed picture of Barty Crouch Senior and Junior was reduced to ash.  
  
A short while later she was back in the hospital wing.   
  
"Please come into my office and take a seat" Madame Pomfrey told her.  
  
Winky had to climb onto the side chair, and once she was sitting down, her short legs stuck straight out in front of her.  
  
"First of all, Winky, Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this." She handed Winky a small cloth bag closed with a drawstring.  
  
Winky loosened the string and shook the bag's contents into one hand. She stared at the ten gold galleons, then looked up at Madame Pomfrey and squealed "Winky is not wanting paying, Mistress!"  
  
"Winky, listen to me," Madame Pomfrey said. "You are a free elf. I know that Professor Dumbledore has already reminded you that you'd probably be free by now, even if Mr. Crouch hadn't dismissed you. But in truth, you'd probably be DEAD now if he hadn't dismissed you. I don't think I have to remind you of how the Dark Lord treats creatures like you. Your young master would have handed you right over to him as punishment for acting as his jailer all that time."  
  
Winky uttered a sharp squeak when she heard "Dark Lord," and would have hidden her face in her hands if they weren't already holding the coins and bag.  
  
Madame Pomfrey continued "as a free elf, you have more responsibilities to yourself. We will of course provide you with the clothing you need to do your work, but you must provide yourself with clothes to wear when you're not on duty, or have a day off. The money might be useful for other things also. You could re-decorate your room, or buy presents for a friend."  
  
Winky silently stared at the gold coins in her hand. It was more money than she had ever seen in her life. Once in a very great while the Crouch family had given her a bronze knut or two, which she used to buy sweets and a few other things, like the small black slate she sometimes practiced writing on with chalk.  
  
Finally Winky took a deep breath, squared her little shoulders, and said "Winky understands, ma'am, but will not take any more paying than Dobby." Dobby was paid one galleon a week and had one day off a month.  
  
"Very well, Winky," Madame Pomfrey answered, "consider what your have there as your back wages. Now I'll show you where you will be sleeping. Your outfit is on the bed, and when you've had a chance to put your things away, please change into it, then come back to my office."  
  
The tiny cot Winky had slept on in the ward was the standard Hogwarts elf bed, with a comfortable mattress and plenty of thick, warm blankets. It had already been moved into a small room that opened off the far end of the ward. In addition to the bed, the room contained two squashy chairs with a small table between them, a wardrobe cabinet, and a fireplace in one corner. Everything was elf-sized, and the window was low enough for an elf to see out of without standing on something. It gave a view of the Hogwarts grounds and a section of the Forbidden Forest just beyond.   
  
As she took it all in, Winky remembered the cold, dusty attic where she slept in the Crouch house with ragged, cast-off blankets and bedding. She sometimes had to take a hot brick wrapped in rags to bed just to stay warm. Would she REALLY have liked going back to that? Again, as when she had considered the issue of clothes, she didn't think so anymore.  
  
Winky could barely suppress a squeal of delight as she explored her room. She put her slate and few other possessions into a drawer of the wardrobe. One drawer had a key, and she carefully locked her ten galleons in it. As she hung up her regular clothes, she found a dark blue cape with the Hogwarts crest on it hanging in the wardrobe. She correctly guessed it was for outside wear in cold weather.  
  
A few minutes later Winky emerged from her room wearing a well-starched white dress and a long apron with a big red cross in its upper portion. On her head was a small nurse's cap, which had been notched to accommodate her ears.   
  
There were currently no patients in the hospital ward, so Madame Pomfrey was able to spend most of the day showing Winky where things were and what they were used for. There was a golden spark in Winky's big brown eyes as she followed Madame Pomfrey around, taking careful mental notes of everything she was told.  
  
Madame Pomfrey explained that Winky would be in charge of keeping the hospital wing clean, though she could have help from other elves for very big jobs. Winky would also assist in caring for patients, and keep an eye on them when Madame Pomfrey was away from the hospital wing. Winky might be called on to administer first aid, and to apply other treatments under Madame Pomfrey's supervision. When there were patients in the ward, Winky would take her meals there, but if there were no patients she could eat with the other elves in their own dining room. Also, like all Hogwarts elves, she had several hours off each day.   
  
Madame Pomfrey especially wanted Winky to keep an eye on the other elves; many of them had a habit of continuing to work while they were sick instead of seeking treatment. Time passed so quickly that Winky was surprised that it was already early evening. As there were no patients in the ward, Madame Pomfrey gave her permission to go downstairs to eat.  
  
Winky was unsure of her reception in the elf quarters, but she needn't have worried. Everyone there knew how she had handled the scalding accident, and the elves who were hospitalized had described how she tirelessly worked to take care of them.   
  
The first elf to spot her squealed "Winky!" Dobby and several other elves rushed up to greet her, then escort her to a seat at the table. Normally, the elves served themselves buffet-style, but in no time Winky had more food set in front of her than she cold eat in a week.   
  
The food was leftover from the student's dinner, but Hogwarts food was always top-notch, and again Winky made a mental comparison to her old situation. Her food there was adequate, but her diet consisted mostly of bread, cheese, potatoes, a few fruits and vegetables, and once in a very great while, a bit of bacon or ham Mr. Crouch had been so tightfisted that there were seldom any leftovers from the family's meals.  
  
After dinner a number of elves clustered around her.  
  
"Where is you getting this outfit, Winky?" an elf named Blinky asked.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey is giving it to me" Winky explained.  
  
"Too complicated," another elf named Twinky squeaked. "Buttons and pockets. I am liking my tea towel better!"  
  
"You is just jealous, you is" Blinky said to Twinky.  
  
Twinky glared at Blinky, but said nothing.  
  
Winky glanced across the room and noticed an elf called Tunny sitting by himself. His eyes were bleary, his nose was running, his ears drooped, and he alternated between sneezing and coughing.  
  
Winky crossed the room to where he sat. "Tunny, how long has you been like this?" she asked.  
  
"Like whud?" he answered thickly.  
  
"Sneezing, coughing, and feeling bad."  
  
"I isn't feeling bad," Tunny replied.  
  
Winky put her hand on his forehead and instantly knew he was running a high fever. "You is sick, you is!" she squealed.  
  
"I isn't sick," Tunny answered, then started coughing explosively.  
  
Winky grabbed Tunny's ear and dragged him out of the room. He squealed in protest but didn't have the strength to resist.  
  
Tunny was near collapse when Winky helped him into the hospital wing. She was getting him settled in a bed when Madame Pomfrey came to see what was happening.  
  
"What have we here?" She asked Winky.  
  
"This is Tunny, ma'am. Winky thinks he is sick and has brought him from the elf quarters."  
  
Before she had even examined the patient, Madame Pomfrey's practiced eye told her that Winky was correct. She quickly checked his temperature, pulse, and blood pressure. Then, with a small metal tube that had been enchanted to amplify sound, she listened to his chest.  
  
"You have pneumonia!" Madame Pomfrey said sternly. "Why didn't you come in sooner?"  
  
"Tunny is not wanting to cause trouble or work for ma'am" Tunny said in a very dry squeak.  
  
"Winky, please bring me-- " Madame Pomfrey stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
Winky was already standing behind her with a bottle of pepperup potion and a small glass.  
  
"Please give him a glassful now," she continued.  
  
Winky stepped onto a bedside chair, used one hand to help Tunny sit up, and held the glass of potion up to his lips with the other. He sputtered as he swallowed the potion, but once he had finished it, green steam began to pour out of his large bat ears.  
  
A wonderful warmth spread throughout his body. Once he had caught his breath, Tunny asked "may Tunny return to the elf quarters now?"  
  
"Certainly not," snapped Madame Pomfrey. "You have a very severe case of pneumonia, and even pepperup potion won't work instantly on that, especially in an elf."  
  
Winky glared at Tunny with her big brown eyes. "You has to stay here, Tunny. I is going to make sure you stay, I is!"  
  
"Thank you, Winky," Madame Pomfrey said. "He'll need a dose of pepperup potion every two hours. I think I can depend on you to make sure he gets it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," she answered. "Winky will make sure."  
  
Winky was as good as her word, and in a couple days Tunny was able to return to work, feeling much better, and profuse with his thanks to both Madame Pomfrey and Winky.  
  
The other elves quickly learned that it was difficult to hide illnesses or injuries from Winky, and over the next few days there was a small but steady stream of them moving to and from the hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was impressed with Winky's abilities and skills. She spoke to Professor Dumbledore, and shortly after that, she authorized Winky to conduct a daily "sick call" in the elf quarters right after breakfast each day. Winky had supplies and medicine to treat minor illnesses on the spot, but she also determined if an elf needed to go to the hospital wing. Both she and Madame Pomfrey repeatedly told all the elves that in case of serious illness or injury, elves should go directly to the hospital wing.  
  
One morning during sick call, Winky spoke to Dobby. "It is time for Madame Pomfrey to check Dobby's eyes."  
  
Dobby had been careful to wear his sunglasses around bright light. In fact, he was so proud of them, he seldom took them off, and he at the moment had small bandages on both his knees because he had skinned them in dark places when he should have taken his glasses off.  
  
Dobby followed Winky to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey set up an eye chart with the standard rows of letters in decreasing size.  
  
With Dobby sitting twenty feet away she said "now Dobby, please tell me the smallest row you can read."  
  
Dobby focused his huge green eyes and said "'Printed in Great Britain,' ma'am."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Dobby sees 'Printed in Great Britain.'"  
  
Madame Pomfrey tested him with several other eye charts, all with the same results. Finally she said "Dobby, your eyes are healing very well. I think you can go without your sunglasses in everything but very bright sunlight. You may return to work now."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," Dobby said politely.   
  
On his way out, he stopped to whisper something in Winky's ear.  
  
She uttered a little squeak, then asked "does we have permission?"  
  
"We isn't needing permission," he answered, "we is free elves, we is!"  
  
With that, Dobby hurried out of the room, leaving Winky with a slightly fearful, yet excited expression on her face.   
  
Madame Pomfrey sat in her office with an extremely puzzled expression on her face as she examined the eye medicine Dr. Augen had sent her. "What is IN this??" she asked herself.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Surprising Visit to Hogsmeade

BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS  
Chapter Five - A Surprising Visit to Hogsmeade  
  


  
The following Saturday afternoon Winky took one last look at herself in the mirror on her wardrobe door. She was wearing her blue outfit, and especially liked how her new Hogwarts cape complimented it. A moment later she disappeared into the elf passageway, coming out near the Hogwarts kitchen door.  
  
She waited only a moment before Dobby emerged. His outlandish clothes were as immaculate as always, and he squealed with delight when he saw Winky.  
  
"Winky is looking very nice," he said.  
  
She blushed beet red, but said nothing.  
  
Dobby led the way out the door. The day was sunny but a little cool, and Winky was glad to have her cape.  
  
"Is you SURE 'tis alright for us to be going to Hogsmeade?" she asked.  
  
"How many times must Dobby tell you, we is free elves, and this is our day off!"  
  
Still, they walked some distance away from the main path that students took to get to Hogsmeade. Winky nervously checked her skirt pocket, making sure her gold galleons were still there.  
  
When they reached the village of Hogsmeade, Winky stared at the scene before her. She had of course been to Diagon Alley in London, but always on errands for her master, and this was one of the few times she had been in public without a specific task to carry out. All up and down the colorful street she saw witches, wizards, students, hags, and even a goblin or two going about their daily business. A few people stared at the two house elves wearing clothes, but Dobby had already been in Hogsmeade enough times that he was recognized by many of the residents and shopkeepers.  
  
Because they were so short, the elves had to be careful they weren't stepped on by the humans crowding the sidewalk. However Dobby expertly guided Winky towards a shop that Winky could see was called Gladrags Wizardwear. They waited until the clerk had finished helping two Hogwarts students.  
  
When she saw Dobby and Winky she smiled. "I was hoping I'd see you today, Dobby." Then she asked kindly, "is this Winky?"  
  
"Yes, Madame Zorina, this is Winky."  
  
Winky was embarrassed, and just dropped a neat little curtsey.  
  
"Please come this way," Madame Zorina said as she walked towards the fitting area.  
  
Winky looked wonderingly at Dobby, but followed Madame Zorina.  
  
"I'll be back in just a moment," Madame Zorina called over her shoulder as she disappeared behind a curtain.  
  
She returned carrying a small emerald-green dress and an even smaller hatbox. "I hope you like the way it turned out, Dobby," Madame Zorina said.  
  
Dobby looked carefully at it, then said "oh yes, Madame Zorina is the best dressmaker Dobby has ever known!" (Though it is NOT probable that Dobby had known many dressmakers in the past.)  
  
Winky's huge eyes were wide open as Madame Zorina held the dress next to her. It was immediately apparent that the emerald green of the dress set off the golden-brown of her eyes very nicely. Winky was speechless for a moment.  
  
Finally she squeaked in a very small voice "for... for Winky??!"  
  
"Yes," Madame Zorina replied, "Dobby ordered it for you some time ago. Would you like to step back into the fitting room to try it on?"  
  
Winky eagerly went after her. A short while later, she came out of the fitting room wearing the green dress and matching hat, looking almost elegant, or at least as elegant as a house elf could be.  
  
"Oh Winky....." Dobby said softly, "you is looking wonderful!"  
  
As she turned looking at herself in the mirrors, Winky smiled in spite of herself. For an elf who only a few months ago had hated the idea of clothes, she was certainly becoming very fond of them now.  
  
"Thank you, Dobby, thank you, Mistress," she finally said.  
  
"Would you like to wear it now, or change back into your other clothes?" Madame Zorina asked.  
  
"Winky must change back into her other clothes," she answered. "Is not wanting to get the pretty new dress dirty or splashed!"  
  
Winky disappeared back into the dressing room, and emerged a few minutes later with her original outfit on, and her new dress neatly folded in her hands.  
  
"I'll wrap it up for you," Madame Zorina said as she crossed to the sales counter.  
  
Winky handed her the dress, but said. "Winky must buy something for Dobby now."   
  
"Winky is not having to do that!" he said.  
  
"Yes Winky is," she retorted as she dragged Dobby into the children's section of the shop.  
  
"Dobby cannot keep wearing a tea cozy on his head," she said as she approached a rack of small hats.  
  
"Dobby likes his tea cozy," he replied defensively.  
  
But Winky wasn't listening. She grabbed first one hat, then another, trying them on Dobby's head in succession.  
  
During a pause in the process he said "Dobby likes that one," pointing at a lime green Greek fisherman's hat.  
  
"Oh Dobby...." Winky moaned, tiny fists on her hips.  
  
However, it was too late. Dobby already had it on his head, his ears pointing downward as he pulled it into place.   
  
"Dobby will take this one," he said.  
  
Madame Zorina carefully marked two spots on the hat with chalk, then took it back to the counter to cut ear holes.  
  
As she worked, the elves looked at jackets. Winky finally got Dobby to settle on a brown one, but it still had flashing silver piping on the seams.  
  
A few minutes later they left the shop, Dobby in his new hat and jacket. Winky's little money pouch was two galleons and twelve sickles lighter than when she first received it.  
  
They carefully crossed the street to a shop called Helouise's Housewares. Winky spent another two galleons and eight sickles for a tea kettle, teapot and a small set of dishes. Dobby carried her packages as they continued down the street until they were in front of The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Would Winky like something to drink?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Yes..." Winky answered a little uncertainly.  
  
"NO butterbeer," Dobby said. "We is having cocoa." He then led Winky through the door.  
  
The pub was crowded, but they managed to find a very small table towards the back.  
  
Madame Rosmerta spotted them as she crossed the room. She already knew Dobby, and again Winky blushed as she was introduced. Dobby gave her the order for two cups of cocoa and a small plate of cakes.  
  
As they talked quietly together, the two elves didn't know that three pairs of eyes were watching them from a corner of the room.  
  
"Aren't they sweet together?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hard to believe that's really Winky," Ron said.  
  
"Looks like Dobby has a new hat," Harry added, "and that's definitely Winky. Have you ever seen anyone else with a nose like that?"  
  
Hermione shot Harry an acid look but said "let's go say hello to them."  
  
Dobby jumped to his feet as they approached. "Harry Potter, Mr. Wheezy, Miss Grainer! Good afternoon!" he squeaked cheerfully. "We has been shopping," he continued, "Dobby got a new hat and a jacket. Winky got a new dress and things for her room at Hogwarts!"  
  
Winky looked up shyly and quietly asked "may Winky show Miss Hermione her new dress what Dobby had made for her?"  
  
"Of course, Winky, I'd love to see it," Hermione answered.  
  
Winky carefully opened the package and Hermione's voice was heard to say "it's lovely, Winky. And you say Dobby ordered it for you?"  
  
Dobby was at the same time showing Harry and Ron his new hat and jacket. "Dobby will save his new hat for outside. He will still wear his tea cozy inside," he told them.  
  
"That's a very pretty little dress you got for Winky," Hermione said to Dobby. "How did you decide on the color?"  
  
"Dobby is thinking very hard of a color what is looking good on Winky," he answered. "Then Dobby remembers Winky's eyes, and thinks of something to make them look nice."  
  
Silently, Hermione wondered how Dobby could have such good taste in picking out a dress for Winky, yet such bad taste in choosing his own clothes.  
  
All of them were startled by the appearance of a tray carrying the elves' cocoa and cakes, which seemed to be hovering a few feet off the floor. However, it was in fact being carried by a very short someone or something.  
  
The tray slid into place on the table, and a house elf was just visible beyond the table edge. She was wearing a kitchen curtain with a pattern of yellow daises on it, and her big green eyes and long nose seemed eerily familiar.  
  
Dobby uttered a sharp squeak, then put his hand over his mouth. His own green eyes grew to the size of saucers as he stared at the other elf. She in turn stared back, her eyes just as large.  
  
After several seconds Dobby squealed "Nobby!!!"  
  
The other elf, whose name was apparently Nobby, squealed back "Dobby!!!"  
  
Dobby jumped up and threw his arms around her, hugging her close. The three humans watched slightly amused, and Winky seemed to be shooting daggers out of her eyes, which had suddenly gone cold and hard.  
  
With his arm still around Nobby's shoulders, Dobby turned to everyone, tears of happiness spilling down his face. "This is Dobby's twin sister, Nobby. Dobby thought he would never see her again!"  
  
Winky's expression instantly relaxed, and she actually smiled.  
  
"Nobby," Dobby said, "this is Harry Potter," the greatest, kindest wizard Dobby is ever knowing!  
  
Nobby stared, her eyes fixed on the scar on Harry's forehead. "Nobby is so very honored and happy to meet you, Harry Potter sir!" she squeaked, dropping a curtsey. "All house elves is knowing of the great Harry Potter!"  
  
Dobby continued "and here is Harry Potter's two greatest friends, Miss Hermione Grainer, and Mr. Ron Wheezy. They is also very great and kind, coming to see Dobby when he is hurt not long ago."  
  
Nobby curtsied to them.  
  
Finally, Dobby said "and this is Winky, Dobby's very special friend!"  
  
Neither female elf curtsied, but they shook hands in a very friendly way.  
  
"Dobby is never telling me he has a sister," Winky said.  
  
"Dobby is not knowing until this minute that Nobby is even still alive!" he exclaimed.  
  
Madame Rosmerta had observed what was happening, and approached the table.  
  
Nobby gave her a frightened look and squealed "Nobby is sorry, Mistress Rosmerta! Nobby is getting back to the kitchen right away!"  
  
"Nobby," Madame Rosmerta said, "I don't think I'm doing a very good job of making you understand that you don't need to fear me. Now did I hear correctly -- Dobby is your brother?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress Rosmerta," Nobby said, "Nobby is not seeing him in many years."  
  
Hermione was watching and listening with great interest. "I didn't know you had a house elf, Madame Rosmerta," she said.  
  
Madame Rosmerta answered "I didn't-- until about three weeks ago when I got a visit from a Wizard in the Probate Department of the Ministry of Magic. It seems I'm distantly connected with a dark wizarding family by the name of Malheur. They were very wealthy, and big supporters of the Dark Lord. Several of them were killed before he lost his power, and after he was defeated, those that were left had to pay heavy fines to the Ministry. Apparently, the last one just died, and about all that was left of the family estate was Nobby. They're probably turning over in their graves at the idea that I'm their only living heir. Not that I'm really thrilled to be connected to a family of dark wizards myself!"  
  
"Dobby's old masters is knowing the Malheurs," Dobby squeaked.  
  
"I don't doubt it Dobby," Madame Rosmerta answered. "The Malheurs definitely would have known the Malfoys. Old, pureblood, wealthy, and dark."  
  
"I also think they must have treated Nobby very badly. She was wearing a filthy flour sack and was completely terrified when she first got here. I still have to stop her from pounding her head on the wall when she thinks she's done something that might displease me. Yesterday she accidentally broke a glass, and I was only just in time to stop her from beating herself over the head with a piece of firewood."  
  
Nobby had been listening quietly. She squeaked "the Malheurs is bad, dark wizards!"  
  
Then, with a horrified expression her face, she started banging her head on the edge of the table, yelping "bad Nobby! Bad, bad Nobby!"  
  
"Stop that! Madame Rosmerta said sharply as both Harry and Dobby moved to pull Nobby away from the table.  
  
"Nobby, they isn't your masters anymore," Dobby said. "Madame Rosmerta is your mistress now."  
  
"Yes," Madame Rosmerta said. "And for the hundredth time, you don't have to punish yourself for stating the truth, Nobby! Now, what I'd like to know is how you two lost track of each other."  
  
"Dobby only remembers that one day when he and Nobby is still very young, Nobby is gone, and Dobby is punished if he is asking where she is."  
  
"And Nobby only knows that one day Mistress Malfoy is telling her she is to go with Mistress Malheur, and Nobby is also punished if she is asking questions. House elves must do as they is told."  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "it looks like the Malfoys gave Nobby to the Malheurs, and it doesn't look like they were any kinder than the Malfoys!"  
  
"But Madame Rosmerta is very good to Nobby now," Nobby squeaked.  
  
"Thank you Nobby," Madame Rosmerta said. "You may stay with your brother and his friends for as long as they're here this afternoon. I'm sure you have a lot to get caught up on, and if Professor Dumbledore allows it, perhaps you can visit Dobby and Winky at the school sometime."  
  
"Oh thank you, Mistress," Nobby squealed as Madame Rosmerta walked away from the table.  
  
Hermione asked "what about your parents, Dobby and Nobby? Where are they now?"  
  
"We is not knowing who our father is at all," Dobby answered.  
  
"Our mother is dying when giving us birth," Nobby added. "Twins is very rare for house elfs, and very dangerous for the mother when giving birth because she is so small."  
  
"Am I right in thinking that the Malfoys would never have dreamed of paying for a doctor to attend a house elf?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter is right, Dobby is thinking."  
  
There was a pause in the conversation. Nobby looked at the other two elves and asked "how is it you is wearing clothes and sitting in the pub with people?"  
  
"We is free elves, we is," Dobby responded proudly.  
  
"How is it you is free?" Nobby asked in amazement.  
  
Briefly, Dobby recounted the story of how Harry Potter had tricked Malfoy into giving him a sock, his big green eyes full of adoration and a few tears as he looked at Harry.  
  
Dobby further explained how Winky was freed against her will, though he left out many of the details. He finished his narrative saying "and so Dobby and Winky is free, and is getting paying for our work!"  
  
"Nobby has dreamed of being free many times," Nobby said. Though now that Nobby has a kind mistress, she is thinking she is not so sure about wanting to be free."  
  
The afternoon was fading fast, and the pub was gradually emptying. Harry looked at his watch and said "it's probably time we started back to Hogwarts."  
  
The three students finished their drinks and stood up.  
  
"We'll see you back at Hogwarts, Dobby and Winky," Hermione said. "It was very nice to meet, you, Nobby."  
  
"Miss is too kind!" Nobby said, dropping a deep curtsey.  
  
Once they were outside, Ron asked "why didn't you invite them to walk with us?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you are SO thick, Ron Weasley!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean don't you think Dobby might like to spend a little time with the sister he hasn't seen in years, and that he might also like to have Winky to himself on the trip back? They don't get many chances to spend time together."  
  
"Oh, I see, I guess... " Ron said slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Elves and Dark Wizards

****

BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS 

Chapter Six - Elves and Dark Wizards

About two weeks later, Nobby was running down the path to Hogwarts as fast as her little legs could take her. It was nearly 2:00 AM, and almost total darkness. The tiny lantern she carried helped her avoid major obstacles, but every few feet she stumbled over something smaller. She actually fell completely to the ground twice, but each time she picked herself up and continued running.

She could just make out the outline of the Hogwarts castle as she approached. Only a few lights were showing, and when she arrived in front, she pounded on the doors with her little fists. She squealed in frustration when she realized that there was no way anyone could hear her knocking on a door that was six inches thick of solid of oak. 

Nobby looked around frantically, raising her lantern as high as she could. At last she spotted the bell pull, but it was beyond her reach. She carefully aimed one finger at the pull, but instead of the loud "BANG" she expected, there was only a small "pop" as the protection charms on the castle repelled her magic. Finally, with all her might, she jumped once, twice, and on the third try made it high enough to grab the chain. She heard a bell ringing somewhere inside the castle, and with both feet back on the ground she waited, hoping that someone had heard it.

As it happened, Dobby was assigned to a night cleaning crew which was just about to finish its shift. He was sitting on Tunny's shoulders as he dusted one last suit of armor on the second floor.

"Who is ringing the bell at this hour?" Dobby wondered aloud as he hopped down from Tunny's shoulders.

"We isn't ought to open the door so late at night" squeaked Tunny.

Just then the bell jangled again. Dobby ran down the steps to the entrance hall, with Tunny some distance behind.

"Hide behind that corner," Dobby whispered, "if there is trouble Tunny can go for help."

There was a small elf-sized door within the main door, and Dobby released the bolts that locked it shut. He still kept a strong chain fastened so the door wouldn't open more than an inch, though.

"Who is there?" he squeaked through the crack.

"Dobby!" is that you?

"Yes 'tis Dobby. Who is you?"

"'Tis Nobby! Nobby has come for help! Her mistress is been taken prisoner!"

"Wait," Dobby said as he closed the door, then said to Tunny "'tis just a message from Hogsmeade. Dobby will take care of it."

Hearing this, Tunny happily scampered off to the elf quarters and his warm bed.

Dobby removed the chain and pulled the door open. "What is you saying?" he asked his sister as she stumbled in, still panting hard.

"Dark Wizards is in Hogsmeade! They has taken Nobby's mistress prisoner thinking she is knowing where the secret passages into Hogwarts is! They is wanting to find a way to get to Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed, horrified. 

"We must tell Professor Dumbledore!" Nobby exclaimed.

"The Headmaster is not here," Dobby squeaked, "Dobby is hearing he was called away to the Ministry in London yesterday."

Nobby squeaked softly in frustration, her little fists clenched tight.

"We must tell Harry Potter," Dobby said. "He is not liking it when Dobby is interfering with his safety last time!"

Suddenly Dobby grabbed Nobby and pulled her into a nearby elf passage, just in time to avoid being seen by Filch. Filch hated house elves, mainly because even the smallest of them had greater magical powers than he did. In turn, the elves disliked him because he constantly ranted about cleaning up messes made by students, when in fact the elves did most of the work. They didn't mind the work, just the fact that someone else took credit for it.

"How many dark wizards and witches is there?" Dobby asked his sister.

"Nobby is thinking there is six. Two at The Three Broomsticks, and the rest is watching the roads and paths into Hogsmeade. Nobby is having to crawl through the bushes to keep from being seen, and couldn't light her lantern until well away from the village."

"We has to get Winky first," Dobby said as he led the way along the elf passage.

When they reached the hospital wing, Dobby slipped into Winky's room and gently shook her awake. Nobby couldn't hear their whispered conversation, but in a couple minutes Dobby came back out. A few minutes later Winky slipped out of her room fully dressed, and all three elves disappeared into the passageway. What neither Dobby nor Nobby knew was that before she left her room Winky had taken what was undoubtedly her most valuable possession out of the locked wardrobe drawer.

They proceeded to the Gryffindor Tower, using the elf passage to enter the common room.

Dobby whispered "Winky and Nobby must get Miss Grainer. Dobby will get Harry Potter and his Wheezy."

They hurried up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, and Dobby went up to the Boys' dormitory.

A short time later Dobby returned to the common room with Harry and Ron, who were yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"My invisibility cloak will cover the three of us," Harry said, "but I don't know what we're going to do with Hermione and the other elves."

"Not a problem," Hermione's voice said, seemingly from nowhere. Everyone looked in the direction of where her voice had come from, but saw nothing. Next second Hermione's face appeared, apparently suspended in mid-air. A moment later the two female elves appeared below her face.

"Where did you get an invisibility cloak?" Ron asked.

"It's not mine, Hermione said. "It's Winky's."

"Winky's! Where did she get it?" Harry demanded.

Winky answered "'twas was my old master's. He had Winky carry it always when she is looking after her young master in case something is happening to the other cloak."

"Well, we're lucky to have it," Ron said. "Filch and Mrs. Norris are really on a rampage for some reason lately."

"Anyway, let's get going," Harry said. The two invisible groups had a very interesting time moving around the darkened castle, made all the worse by the fact that they couldn't see each other.

They finally arrived at the statue of the witch that guarded the secret tunnel that Harry had used in the past to get into Hogsmeade. Both Harry and Ron had to stifle oaths when they saw that Mrs. Norris, for unknown reasons, had posted herself in front of the statue. She couldn't of course see them, but she definitely would see if the entrance to the tunnel was opened.

They waited several minutes, but Mrs. Norris refused to budge. Finally Harry managed to find the other invisibility cloak and give it a soft tug, indicating that they should go downstairs. They did so as quietly as possible, coming to a stop in front of the main doors. 

After looking and listening carefully, they unlocked the elf door and everyone squeezed through it, then regrouped under the invisibility cloaks on the main steps.

"We have to go to the whomping willow," Harry said, and began to lead the way before anyone could protest. He had his invisibility cloak pulled up slightly so that a small part of his robe sleeve could be seen for the others to follow.

He stropped just short of the whomping willow's wildly swinging and slashing limbs. "Are you there, Winky?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, Winky is here," came the squeaking reply..

Harry uttered "lumos," and a beam of light appeared at the end of his wand, which he aimed at a knot near the bottom of the willow's trunk.

"Winky," Harry said quietly, "you're small enough that you can squeeze under the branches on your stomach. Be very careful, but when you reach the trunk, press on that knot with your hand."

Winky was terrified, but it wasn't in her nature to disobey. 

Hermione gently patted Winky's shoulder and said "don't worry Winky, it will be alright. Just stay as flat on the ground as you can."

Trembling slightly, Winky did as she was told. She could hear the tree's limbs slashing murderously just inches above her, but she kept moving. After what seemed like an eternity she reached the Whomping Willow trunk, and pressed the knot. The tree immediately stopped flailing its branches and stood still.

"Very good, Winky!" Hermione said as loud as she dared. A few seconds later everyone else was clustered at the trunk.

Ron lit his wand, then led the way into a dark hole at the base of the trunk. Harry went last, and once he was in the hole, he reached back with one hand to press the knot he had asked Winky to press. The Whomping Willow's branches and limbs began moving and flailing in their normal manner.

"Where is this tunnel going?" Dobby asked.

"It comes out in the Shrieking Shack," Ron said.

"The Shrieking Shack!" Nobby almost shrieked herself. That is a very bad place!"

"Nobby," Harry said, "I know the reputation the place has, but believe me when I say that it's not haunted at all."

"He's right," Hermione added. All three of us have been there, and it's just a dilapidated old house."

Harry continued "more important is the fact it will get us inside Hogsmeade, so we don't have to run the risk of encountering a death eater on the road. The cloaks make us invisible, but not silent."

"Nobby," Hermione asked, "how did you get out of The Three Broomsticks after they took your mistress prisoner?"

"I is climbing out of an attic window and down the rain gutter pipe," Nobby answered.

"Can you get back in that way?"

"Yes, Nobby is thinking so."

The three students lit their wands and Harry led the way along the dark tunnel. In about ten minutes, they were inside the Shrieking Shack, and Hermione was very carefully using a special summoning charm to pull the nails out of the boards that blocked the door.

They opened the door very carefully, then under the invisibility cloaks, moved to the back yard of the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione pointed her wand at the lock on the back door of The Three Broomsticks and whispered "Alhomora." Nothing happened. "It must be a charm-resistant lock," she said in frustration.

Dobby looked up at the open attic window. "Harry Potter and his friends is too big to fit through the window, but us elfs can climb up together."

"Winky doesn't like heights," Hermione whispered.

Winky whispered back "Winky is not liking heights, but she is not liking dark wizards even more!"

Before anyone could say anything else, the three elves were climbing the drain pipe, and a moment later they had all disappeared through the attic window.

A few minutes later the lock clicked and the back door swung slowly open, but no one was in sight. "Come in, sirs and miss," Dobby whispered from under Winky's invisibility cloak. Silently he held up a small chalkboard normally used as a daily menu, but this time he had sketched a crude drawing of the Three Broomsticks' floor plan. The letter "R" indicated where Madame Rosmerta was located in the tap room. The two "D's" indicated where the Death Eaters were.

Under protection of the invisibility cloaks everyone crept very quietly towards the taproom door. A male voice could be heard as they approached. "She's unconscious. That last crucio curse might have been too much."

"No it wasn't," the other death eater said. Both he and his companion were standing with their backs to the kitchen door and did not see it silently swing open. "Enner--" he said as he pointed his wand at Rosmerta, but before he could complete the spell, there was a loud BANG. Next second the two death eaters were in a heap on the floor, unconscious.

The three students looked down in wonder at the house elves, whose fingers were still pointed toward the death eaters. "Well done, you three," Ron exclaimed under his breath.

"Quick," Hermione whispered as loudly as she dared," can you two conjure ropes?"

"Yes, I think so," Harry said.

"Then tie those two up," Hermione said as she rushed to the chair where Rosmerta sat bound and unconscious. She raised her wand and said "ennervate" as Nobby and Winky rushed to untie Rosmerta's bonds. Rosmerta raised her head with a frightened expression her face and looked about wildly.

"It's alright," Hermione said. "You're safe now." As Hermione spoke, Winky already was busy ministering to Rosmerta's cuts, bruises, and other injuries.

"How did all of you get here?" Rosmerta gasped as she began to flex her abused joints.

"We really can't tell you the details," Harry said, "but it's really Nobby you should be thanking. She ran all the way to Hogwarts to get help."

"Sirs, miss, and ma'am, be quiet please," Dobby said in a loud whisper. His ears seemed to be almost bent forward slightly as he faced one outside wall. The other elves quickly followed his example.

"'Tis someone coming," Winky whispered.

"I don't hear anything" Ron said in slight confusion, but a couple seconds later rapid footsteps could be heard on the gravel outside.

"They must have heard the noise," Harry said urgently. "Everyone under the cloaks again!"

As the students struggled to get under the cloaks, Dobby pointed his finger at a set of large double windows. With a loud BANG, the windows swung open. Nobby and Winky pointed their fingers at the death eaters and there was a second, even larger bang. The two trussed-up death eaters went flying through the window where they flattened two who were standing just outside, then continued flying until they collided with the village fire bell, which began to ring loudly.

Within seconds lights appeared in windows, and the residents of Hogsmeade came running out of their houses in response to the fire alarm. The remaining unrestrained death eaters disappeared immediately, but the villagers made certain the two they found outside The Three Broomsticks and the two near the fire bell went no farther.

"You'd better get back to the school," Madame Rosmerta said. "I think I can tell everyone what happened without saying that you were out of the school without permission." She hugged them each and said "I'll talk to you soon. I owe you my life. Thank you!"

She then ran outside, and the five residents of Hogwarts slipped quietly back to the shrieking shack. Inside the shack Harry asked "Dobby, how did you know they were coming long before any of us heard them?"

"House elfs has very good hearing, Harry Potter, sir. "'Tis so they can hear their masters calling, sir."

Fifteen minutes later they were slipping out of the hole at the base of the whomping willow. Winky came last, pressing the knot to reactivate the willow before she slipped under its branches.

With the two invisibility cloaks it was easy to get back into the castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor tower under Harry's cloak, and the two elves used Winky's cloak to return to their respective quarters.

Outside the hospital wing there was a brief awkward moment. Finally, looking very uncertain, Dobby leaned over and kissed Winky on the cheek. She blushed, but didn't turn away and Dobby felt her squeeze his hand gently. A second later, she disappeared into her quarters, leaving Dobby happier than he had been in a long time.

The next day Gryffindor easily won the scheduled qudditch match against Ravenclaw despite the short night's sleep for Harry. As the crowd dispersed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood talking together at the edge of the field. Dobby and Winky seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Apparently they watched the game from under Winky's invisibility cloak, worried about the possible presence of death eaters who might have escaped capture the night before.

Madame Rosmerta approached them and said "again, I can't thank you all enough for what you did. I've already spoken to Professor Dumbledore this morning, so he knows everything." She smiled at the look of alarm on the three student's faces and continued, "don't worry, you're not in trouble!"

The all looked very relieved. "And now Nobby would like to speak to you if it's alright," Madame Rosmerta said.

"Of course," everyone said in unison.

Nobby emerged from behind a bush and approached with a little smile on her face. Dobby was the first to notice anything.

"Nobby! You's wearing clothes, you is!" 

Nobby was wearing a white blouse with a gray skirt and a straw hat with ear holes. "Yes,' she said, Nobby is a free elf now too!"

Dobby squealed with delight, but Winky was more reserved. "You isn't ought to leave your mistress," she said.

"Nobby will never leave her mistress!" Nobby squeaked back. "Her mistress is given her freedom as a reward. Nobby will get the same paying as Dobby and Winky!"

"It's the least I could do," Madame Rosmerta said. "I tried to get her to take more, but she wouldn't hear of it. I still consider myself to be the lucky one, because Nobby does the work of about three humans!"

"Nobby, you may visit with your friends if you like, but please be back in an hour or so" Madame Rosmerta concluded.

"Yes ma'am," Nobby said.

Everyone left the three elves chattering happily.

As they walked towards the castle Harry said "well, I think Dobby's earned another reward. Help me think of something besides socks!"


	7. Fire Goblins and Tall Towers

**BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS**  
Chapter Seven - Fire Goblins and Tall Towers  
  


  
"HARRY POTTER MUST WAKE UP!!!" Dobby practically shrieked as he yanked the covers off Harry's bed.  
  
"Huh? What's that?" Harry said sleepily, but he came instantly awake at the smell of smoke.   
  
He could also hear the school bell clanging continuously, not at all like the simple two strokes that signaled the end of a period during the day. At that point he was not to know that Teeny, Tiny, and Pinky were all using their combined weight to pull the bell rope.  
  
Dobby pointed his finger in succession at Ron's, Seamus's, Neville's, and Dean's beds, each time forcing the curtains open with a loud bang.  
  
"What's going on?" Dean asked.  
  
"I think the castle's on fire!" Ron answered, frantically looking for his shoes and a robe.  
  
"Sirs, you must hurry," Dobby said anxiously. "The fire is growing very fast!"  
  
Harry was the first to find his shoes and robes. He ran to the dormitory door and found the handle was warm when he touched it. He carefully opened the door about an inch, and instantly smoke billowed into the room. He shut the door hard.  
  
"We can't go out that way," he said. "I wonder if anyone has warned the girls?"  
  
"Winky is going to the girls' dormitory," Dobby said. "But the fire and smoke is worse now!"  
  
Harry pulled the lid of his trunk open and grabbed his Firebolt. He started towards the window when Dobby's finger, along with the usual bang, caused the window to swing open.   
  
"Neville," Harry said, "get on the broom with me."  
  
Neville looked petrified, but he looked back and saw smoke starting to leak around the door and decided riding a broom was the lesser of two evils. He got behind Harry, holding on for dear life, and Harry kicked off. They flew through the window, then landed on the lawn only seconds later. Neville jumped off, and Harry was airborne again instantly.  
  
In succession he brought Dean, Seamus, and Ron out of the dormitory. He was on his way back for Dobby when he saw five trunks come flying out of the window. They landed with minimal damage, and Harry flew up to the open window. Part of the room was actually burning now, and Dobby was leaning out the window gasping for breath.  
  
"Jump on, Dobby!" Harry said. Dobby didn't have to be told twice, and the Firebolt whisked them both to the ground.  
  
Seamus was standing next to the trunks. "Did you do that, Dobby?" he asked.  
  
Coughing and gasping, Dobby answered "yes, sir. Dobby is doing that. Dobby cannot do the same thing with people for fear of hurting them." Dobby then turned to Neville, reached into his pocket, and pulled out Trevor the toad. He handed Trevor to Neville saying "Dobby is not wanting sir to lose his toad."  
  
"Thank you, Dobby!" Neville said sincerely. Then, in a totally unexpected tone of voice, Neville said to Dean and Seamus "let's get these trunks moved farther away from the school. They're going to be in the way of rescue efforts."  
  
Dean and Seamus were totally surprised at Neville's assertiveness, but complied immediately, agreeing that he had made a good point. Soon, they were building large piles of trunks and other personal belongings that had exited the castle by other means.  
  
Students, staff, and elves were streaming out of the castle by whatever ways they could find, but many more could be seen at windows high up in the castle walls.  
  
Harry shouted "Ron! Get on the Firebolt with me!"  
  
"What for?" Ron asked.  
  
"Never mind! Just get on!"  
  
Ron got behind Harry, who kicked off immediately. They flew directly to the broom shed near the qudditch grounds and landed next to the door.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the door and said "alohombra." The door flew open.  
  
"Grab a broom," Harry said. Once Ron was on one, Harry turned the Firebolt around and said "get ready to take off."   
  
Harry pointed his wand into the broom shed and shouted "accio all brooms," then kicked off hard.  
  
The entire collection of school brooms followed Harry and Ron like guided missiles. Harry flew towards a bare patch of land, and flew almost into the ground. The brooms all followed him, ending up stuck in the ground.  
  
Fred and George Weasley, who had escaped from their dormitory by conjuring up a long rope, saw what was happening, and ran to the spot where Harry and Ron landed. In only seconds, they were each on a broom and heading towards the nearest windows where faces could be seen. Most of the other quidditch players, as well as a number of students who were not on the teams followed suit, and shortly brooms were buzzing around the castle like bees.  
  
In the meantime Nobby was feeling a little cold in her attic room at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. She got up to close her window, and noticed a strange orange glow in the distance. She looked harder, then squealed in horror.  
  
Next second, Nobby was tumbling down the stairs squealing "Mistress! Mistress Rosmerta! The school is on fire! The school is on fire!" Nobby didn't wait for Madame Rosmerta to come out of her room, but ran to the ground floor, opened a window and pointed her finger at the fire bell. It immediately began to ring, and instantly the villagers started to respond.  
  
This time, there were no dark wizards to capture, but a real fire to contend with.  
  
**_A/N: Until about 1910, almost all fire engines consisted of a steam engine mounted on a wheeled carriage which was pulled by horses. Because the boiler and engine were so heavy, usually not more than two or three firemen could ride on the engine, and there wasn't much room for other equipment. For this reason, there was usually a second rig called a "hose wagon," which could carry hundreds of feet of hose, ladders, and the rest of the firemen.  
  
It seems to me that the citizens of Hogsmeade would have preferred this type of equipment to a modern fire truck, however efficient it might be. _**  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood near the front doors of Hogwarts, with a demeanor that seemed impossibly calm. He quickly and quietly had ordered the heads of houses to establish command posts with their prefects, where students could be accounted for.  
  
Madame Hooch was on her own broom now, directing rescue efforts. Madame Pomfrey was setting up her first aid tent, worriedly wondering where Winky was, and she was not alone in her worries.  
  
A clanging sound could be heard in the distance, rapidly getting louder. A few seconds later, the Hogsmeade fire engine became visible, flying about fifty feet off the ground, pulled by three huge white horses. As the goblin driver began to descend for a landing, a long suction hose was dropped into the lake, and a moment later the engine came to rest on the lake shore. Seconds later, the hose wagon landed next to the engine, and the fire goblins jumped off and started to work as the fire cast flickering reflections on their shiny brass helmets.  
  
One fire goblin unhitched the horses and led them away, while other fire goblins began to unroll hoses and stoke the fire in the engine's boiler.  
  
Professor Dumbledore approached the Chief Fire Goblin. "Chief Grimsby, thank you for coming so quickly," he said.  
  
Grimsby inclined his head slightly in greeting. "You can thank that little elf of Madame Rosmerta's. If any elf deserved freedom, she sure did!" He paused for a moment, then continued "I don't think I really have to tell you this Dumbledore, but the situation looks pretty bad."  
  
"I know it does," Dumbledore replied, "but I am confident you will do your best. Professor Flitwick was able to perform the Asbestosorium Charm on the Library and several other parts of the castle, so they should be safe. Unfortunately, the charm does no good on areas that are already on fire. The ghosts are searching the areas where it's unsafe for living beings to go."  
  
"Very good," Grimsby said, "but the other problem is that we don't have nearly enough goblins to tackle a fire this large. We have to get our hoses up several flights of stairs, and it's something you really can't use magic for."  
  
Hearing this, Dumbledore called "Toby! Come here please, and bring your crew."  
  
In an instant, Toby appeared with about twenty other elves.  
  
"Please follow Chief Grimsby's instructions," Dumbledore told them.  
  
Grimsby pointed to a hose that a single goblin was dragging laboriously towards the school doors. "We need to get that hose to the third floor," he said.  
  
Immediately the elves ran to the hose and eagerly lifted it onto their little shoulders. They quickly dragged the very heavy hose into the castle, and up the stairs, following the lead of the fire goblin who and originally unrolled it. Shortly, the goblins were able to attack the fire from inside.  
  
Outside, Harry and Ron paused in-mid air. "Have you seen Hermione or any of the other girls?" Ron shouted in a very worried voice.  
  
"No I haven't," Harry replied in a voice that was almost as worried. "Dobby said that Winky went to wake them, but we haven't seen her either."  
  
They turned and flew slowly around the Gryffindor tower, carefully checking windows as they went. Almost all the windows of the girls' dormitory were full of flames. Pausing another moment, they looked up.  
  
"Oh my God," Ron said. "There they are!" He pointed to the very top of the tower where he saw Hermione, Ginny, most of the other Gryffindor girls, and Winky clinging to the battlements.  
  
"How will we get them all down in time?" Harry said.  
  
Ron yelled back "you have the faster broom. I can see three brooms on the ground that nobody is using. You go get them, and I'll find Fred and George." With that Ron was speeding off in search of his brothers.  
  
Harry swooped down and grabbed the three spare brooms without even landing. As he gained altitude, he saw the three redheaded Weasleys flying hell for leather towards the top of the tower.  
  
The four of them landed in the already-crowded space. Winky, who did not like heights, was as far back from the parapet as she could get. Hermione managed to keep everyone reasonably calm, but it hadn't been easy. She had conjured a very long rope ladder, which was already tied to a heavy iron ring, but nobody really wanted to try it.  
  
Fred scooped Ginny into his arms and rocketed away. Harry began to hand out the three spare brooms he had brought. Quickly Angelina grabbed a blonde first year and took off on the broom he gave her. Harry tried to give one of the extra brooms to Hermione, but she told him she would wait, and to give it to someone else.  
  
In only seconds brooms were shooting off of Gryffindor Tower like fireworks. Everyone had to make several round trips until finally only Hermione and Winky were left on the tower. Harry started to come in for a landing when he saw Ron speeding in the same direction. Harry veered off and let him land.  
  
Smoke was now pouring from the tower, and it was hot and difficult to breathe. "Winky!" Hermione shouted, "climb onto my back!" Hermione had to tell her twice, but finally Winky was clinging to her, piggyback style.   
  
Hermione climbed onto Ron's broom and locked her arms around his waist. Ron kicked off, and only as they got closer to the ground did he realize everyone there was cheering. As the crowd closed in on them, he learned that all students and staff were accounted for, and that Hermione and Winky were the last to be rescued.  
  
Hermione's school bag seemed to be jumping and hopping around on its own. She set it on the ground, unzipped it, and released an extremely indignant Crookshanks.  
  
Hermione then said "Winky, it's alright. You can open your eyes now."  
  
Winky opened her eyes just a slit, as if she wasn't sure, but when she realized they actually were on the ground, she let go and landed on her feet.  
  
"Winky!" a squealing voice shouted. In another moment Dobby had thrown his arms around Winky, tears of joy and relief spilling from his eyes.   
  
"I is alright," Winky said, "we still is having much to do!" She squeezed his hand, then ran to find Madame Pomfrey at the first aid tent.  
  
There were numerous patients in the tent but fortunately, injuries were limited to minor burns and a fair number of skinned knees from climbing out of windows. Winky immediately set to work, and refused to let Madame Pomfrey even examine her.  
  
"I is alright, I is!" she had squeaked.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. His ears turned crimson, but he wondered at the amazingly pleasant fluttering sensation he felt in his stomach.  
  
Though everyone was now safe, the castle was not. Assisted by elves, the fire goblins had made some progress, but the Gryffindor tower was now an inferno, much too tall for any hose to reach.  
  
"This is one time when some muggle firefighting equipment would come in handy," Harry muttered to himself, remembering the fire at Windsor Castle, and how the firemen had fought it from large "booms" high off the ground.  
  
Suddenly he had an inspiration. "Ron, Fred, George, come with me and bring your brooms!" he shouted.  
  
He led them to a hose that was lying unused on the lawn. He grabbed the nozzle end and draped it over his shoulder. The Weasleys, understanding what he was doing, each grabbed a section and draped them over their own shoulders.  
  
"All together now," Harry said, and he kicked off.  
  
The hose was heavier than anyone could have guessed, and Harry was glad to have the Firebolt's power. Slowly they rose higher until they were near the top of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The engineering goblin on the ground had been following their progress, and turned on the water. The force of the stream was so strong that Harry had to keep trying to fly forward just to stay in place. However, the important thing was to get a stream of water directed into the burning tower, and this he was able to do.   
  
Still, it wasn't long before he began to tire, and his hands became stiff with use and the cold water. His aim with the nozzle was becoming a little erratic, when he heard a familiar-sounding BANG, and the nozzle was suddenly pointing direct and true towards the fire.  
  
Harry looked to the side and almost fell off his broom in surprise. Dobby was on a broom next to him, his finger pointing at the nozzle.  
  
Harry yelled "Dobby! I didn't know you could fly!"  
  
Dobby squeaked back "almost no one is knowing Dobby can fly. He learned using the toy broom what Master Draco threw away. Dobby had to punish himself severely for doing so!"  
  
After what seemed like hours (possibly because it WAS hours), the firefighters began to get the upper hand. Slowly the flames were beaten down, and at last there were no more showing.   
  
Harry and the others descended to the ground, dead tired. They were amazed to see that five large tents had been conjured on the school grounds, four of them bearing the shields of the four different houses. The larger one carried the Hogwarts crest.  
  
Professor McGonogall was waiting for them. "That was QUITE a performance," she said. "I have half a mind to give you all detentions for the next three months!"  
  
Harry's and the Weasleys' mouths dropped open. "But--" Ron started to sputter.  
  
Professor McGonogall actually smiled. "I said I had HALF a mind to give you detention. The other half of my mind is to recommend you be presented with special awards for heroism. Now, get some rest, all of you," she concluded, pointing towards the Gryffindor tent.  
  
The tent was full of purple sleeping bags like the ones they had used in a previous year when all students had to take refuge in the Great Hall. The boys found four unoccupied ones and collapsed, asleep almost before their heads hit the pillows.  
  
Hours later Harry felt someone gently shaking him. His eyes slowly opened, and he recognized Dobby, whose arm was in a sling.  
  
"Master Dumbledore is asking Dobby to make sure Harry Potter does not miss dinner."  
  
Harry looked around, amazed to realize he had slept for most of the day. Every muscle in his body was stiff and sore, but he pulled himself out of his sleeping bag and tried to straighten his rumpled robes. He followed Dobby to the large tent where he was surprised to see four long house tables and a staff table, set up exactly as they were in the Great Hall.  
  
Outside, the resourceful elves had built large camp fires, and managed to produce a dinner that was nearly as good as in normal conditions. The difference this time was that they had to actually carry the food to the tables. Many students had never even seen an elf, and stared in astonishment.  
  
Everyone ate quietly, and when they were finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I need not remind you all of the terrible ordeal we have just experienced, but let us be thankful that there we had no loss of life and no serious injuries. We have inspected the castle, and the worst damage was done to the Great Hall and the Gryffindor Tower. A representative of our insurers, Blaze, Burnam, Scorch, and Company (Purveyors of Fire Insurance to the Wizarding World since 1742) is here, and we hope to move forward on repairing the damage as quickly as possible."  
  
Dumbledore continued "I think it also appropriate that some recognitions be made here tonight." He held up a large wood and sliver plaque with the Hogwarts crest at the top. Under the crest were the words "For Heroism." Under that were dozens of metal name tags.   
  
"First and foremost I wish to recognize the Hogwarts house elves. It was they who discovered the fire, they who rang the fire bell, they who risked their lives to alert the school, they who helped fight the fire, and they who still produced the dinner we have eaten tonight. One elf in particular, even though she was later discovered to be injured herself, refused all offers of medical attention until all the patients in her care were attended to. Another elf, not in the employ of Hogwarts, saw the fire and alerted the Hogsmeade Fire Brigade."  
  
At this moment, dozens of embarrassed-looking house elves shuffled into the tent. "Toby, I present you and all the elves with this award." Dumbledore handed the huge plaque to Toby and continued "my first thought was to put it in the school trophy room, but I think it would be more appropriate if it were hung in the elves' hall."  
  
Dumbledore then started clapping, and the rest of the school added their thunderous applause to his. The elves beamed as they bowed and curtseyed. Toby led them out of the tent while everyone was still clapping.  
  
"And now," Dumbledore said, "it is time for other recognitions. I award 100 points to Mr. Harry Potter for the most effective use of brooms I have ever seen. I award Messrs Fred, George, and Ronald Weasley 50 points each for their superb flying. I award Miss Hermione Granger 75 points for leadership that averted panic until help could arrive. I award Mr. Neville Longbottom, Mr. Seamus Finnegan, and Mr. Dean Thomas 25 points each for organizing the effort to retrieve and safeguard personal property that was removed from the castle. I award 15 points each for any student who assisted with rescue, firefighting, or cleanup."   
  
Finally, I subtract 75 points from Slytherin House for Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle's failure to be of any use whatsoever during an emergency."  
  
There was a pause, then thunderous applause from almost everyone. Several Slytherins sat with sullen looks on their faces, but numerous other members of the house joined in the applause.  
  
After dinner, Harry wandered outside and went to the improvised kitchen area set up by the elves. Dobby ran up to him immediately, along with a small mob of other elves.  
  
"Can Dobby get anything for Harry Potter?" he asked.  
  
"No, Dobby," I think you've done enough for me already! Why is your arm in a sling?"  
  
"'Tis not serious," Dobby said. "Dobby strained some muscles helping to keep Harry Potter's nozzle aimed at the fire."  
  
"Dobby! You should have told me it was hurting you," Harry remonstrated.  
  
"'Tis really nothing, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will heal quickly."  
  
Harry realized that Dobby did not wish to talk of his injury any more, so he said "What I'd like to know is how you discovered the fire."  
  
"Well, Harry Potter, sir," 'twas just a lucky chance, it was. Dobby and Winky met in the elf passage near the Gryffindor common room and is smelling smoke. Dobby sees that the curtains are already on fire, and sends Rikky who is also in the elf passage, to warn the other elves. Dobby then goes to warn the boys' dormitory, and Winky goes to warn the girls' dormitory. Teeny, Tiny, and Pinky goes to ring the bell, and other elves goes to warn people in other parts of the school."  
  
"Well, thank you Dobby," Harry said. "I think I'm going to lose track of the number of times you've saved my life!"  
  
Harry then extended his hand towards Dobby. Dobby's big green eyes went wide open.  
  
"Never, never, has a wizard ever offered to shake hands with Dobby," he said, tears forming in his eyes. He tentatively reached out with his good arm and took Harry's hand.  
  
Harry was surprised at Dobby's firm grip. "Like I keep telling you, Dobby not all wizards are like your old masters! I'll see you soon again, alright?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter sir," Dobby replied as he bowed low, tears still streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Harry spotted Ron and Hermione walking towards the first aid tent and he caught up with them.  
  
"We're going to see Winky," Hermione said.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had finally succeeded in getting Winky to lie down and rest. She had burns on her hands, arms, and ears, and there were bandages where she had skinned her knees and shins.  
  
"You were very brave to warn us," Hermione said to Winky.  
  
"Miss is too kind," Winky said.  
  
"No, I really mean it, Winky. I don't think we would have made it out alive if you hadn't warned us, and now I see that you went on taking care of injured students even though you were hurt yourself."  
  
"'Tis nothing, Miss," Winky squeaked.  
  
"Yes it IS," Hermione said as she reached down to pull Winky into a bearhug. Winky squealed happily despite herself, and hugged Hermione back.  
  
"Now please get some rest, Winky" Hermione said as she put the elf down. "We'll visit you again soon!"  
  
"Goodbye miss and sirs," Winky said as they left the tent. "Thank you for coming to see Winky!"  
  
Outside, Hermione said "Harry, you were asking what else you could do for Dobby. All I can say now is whatever we come up with, it's going to have to be BIG, and it has to include Winky!  
  
**_A/N This was one of those rare occasions when a chapter almost "wrote itself," which is something that seldom happens to me. Now, as I look back, I realize I left Hagrid completely out of the story, and he most certainly would have played an important part in such an emergency. The best I can say now is that all the owls escaped safely, and are now perched on the roof of his hut.  
_**  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. From the Ruins

**BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS  
Chapter Eight - From the Ruins.**  
  


  
The next morning at breakfast Harry and Ron talked to Hermione and Ginny about what had happened in their dormitory.  
  
"I couldn't believe that not a single girl had a broomstick in the dormitory" Ginny was saying.  
  
"You didn't try to use the stairs at all?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I think the fire spread more rapidly in the girls' dormitory," Hermione answered. "Winky had to literally run through fire to warn us. Her clothes were actually singed, and the only way we could go was up."  
  
"We tired everything," Ginny continued, "but nothing seemed to work. I conjured a stream of water with my wand, but it wasn't nearly enough to deal with a fire like that."  
  
Hermione said "I thought about a freezing charm, but not everyone knew how to do it, and I couldn't do one powerful enough to protect us all. Besides, I think the stairs were collapsing by that time."  
  
Hermione continued "when we were all at the top of the tower, I tried to transfigure the castle wall into a stairway or a ladder, but the spells just bounced off. The castle has too many protection spells on it for someone to do that. The last thing I could think of was to conjure the rope ladder you saw when you got there. I'm glad we didn't have to use it!"  
  
At this point Tunny approached the table. He said "Master Dumbledore would like to see miss at his temporary office, please."  
  
"I wonder what he wants?" Hermione said as she stood up. "I guess I'll see you later."  
  
Ginny hadn't finished her breakfast, but Ron and Harry followed Hermione out and noticed that Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff was waiting outside. He joined Hermione as Tunny led them to Dumbledore's tent.  
  
"Now I wonder what he wants with Justin and Hermione?" Ron said, with just a trace of tension in his voice.  
  
"No idea," Harry answered, "except that they're both muggle-born. Justin's actually a very nice guy."  
  
Regular classes were canceled for the next few days, but students were not allowed to leave the school grounds. Harry wanted to walk around the castle to survey the damage, but Ron said he'd catch up with him later.  
  
The owls that had taken refuge on Hagrid's roof were gone now, along with a large number from the Hogsmeade Post Office, all carrying messages to reassure worried parents. Dumbledore had specifically asked parents and family members to not descend on the school from every direction. Instead, the Hogwarts Express was to make a special overnight run, and was expected in Hogsmeade the next morning.  
  
Dobby and a number of other elves were gathered near the Hogsmeade fire engine, which had been moved close to the castle. This time, instead of pumping water into the castle, it was being used to pump water out of the kitchens. During the fire, the elves had heroically managed to save most of the school's food supply and a great many kitchen implements, but the kitchens and elf quarters were completely flooded.  
  
Elsewhere, in parts of the school that had not been seriously damaged or destroyed by fire, elves were busily hauling out curtains and rugs to be washed, sweeping up soot, mopping floors, washing windows, and in some cases, painting areas that had sustained smoke damage.  
  
Harry stood a little way from the castle, half amused, and half bemused as he watched them work. He came a little closer to the front doors just as three of them emerged carrying a rolled up carpet. They were smiling and chattering happily, but came to an abrupt halt when they saw Harry.  
  
"Good morning," Pinky said to him. "Is there anything we can do for you, Harry Potter, sir?"  
  
"Good morning," he answered back. "No, thank you, I don't need anything. I just can't believe how cheerful you all seem to be in this mess."  
  
"Sir," another elf responded, "we is house elves. When there is work to be done, we does it!"  
  
"Begging your pardon, Harry Potter, sir" the third elf said, "but you is in our way. Please let us pass!"  
  
Harry stood aside and let them continue on to a spot near the lake which had been set up as a makeshift laundry area. There were huge cauldrons for heating water, and big wooden tubs where the elves were using a combination of elf magic and simple physical labor to wash huge piles of bedding, curtains, and rugs.  
  
Professor Flitwick's charms had held, and the library and hospital wings were the first parts of the castle to be reopened. The number of patients in the first aid tent was considerably reduced, and Winky was helping Madame Pomfrey transfer the remainder to the ward. Once there, Winky was relieved to find her room and possessions intact.  
  
With the patients settled in, Madame Pomfrey sent Winky to work with the other elves. She changed out of her nurse's uniform and put on her regular Hogwarts apron before hurrying off.  
  
In the meantime enough water had been pumped out of the kitchens and elf quarters that it was possible to enter them. The water was positively black, and had left a residue on everything. The elves had been instructed to bring out their little beds first of all.  
  
A none-too-pleased Filch was standing nearby with Phyllis Phlayme, an adjuster for Blaze, Burnam, and Scorch (Purveyors of Fire Insurance to the Wizarding World since 1742). Filch held a huge folder crammed full of sheets of parchment in his arms, marked "Fire Insurance Policy." Phyllis looked carefully at a sheet from the folder, then began tapping the sodden elf beds with her wand. Each time she did so, the swollen mattresses, soggy pillows, and soaked blankets were suddenly transformed into brand-new condition.  
  
As she worked, elves were working to scrub out their quarters and the kitchens, though to their confusion, Dumbledore had ordered them to give the highest priority to making their own quarters habitable again. Toby kept watch as work progressed, and when an elf reported that their quarters were cleared, he ordered the just-restored beds to be taken inside.  
  
The beds were was good as new, but with one difference; now there was a nameplate on each one. Using their remarkable strength, only one elf was needed to move a bed, carefully balanced on his or her head. Once the beds were back in place, the kitchen became the center of activity, though the elves were again a little confused by Dumbledore's orders that they were not to light fires or try to cook anything.  
  
Everything that could float in the kitchen had drifted from its normal position, and the first order of business was to move the large tables back into place. Then, Dobby, Winky, and ten other elves jumped onto the tables wearing what appeared to be shaggy-looking slippers on their feet. The "slippers" were in fact small mops which allowed the elves to quickly scrub the tabletops with strong soap and disinfectant. Dobby and several other elves giggled happily as they slid around in the suds, frequently stopping to dip their feet in the large buckets that had been placed at the end of each table.  
  
At one point Dobby intentionally let himself slide towards Winky so that she had to reach out to stop him or else be knocked down. "Dobby," she squeaked sharply, "watch what you's doing!" However, her huge brown eyes gave her away; her words were sharp, but the spark in her big brown eyes said something else entirely.  
  
The scullery had been re-commissioned, and virtually every pot, pan, kettle, dish, plate, or utensil not salvaged before the fire had to be washed and decontaminated. As she carried a stack of dishes towards the scullery after finishing with the tables, Winky actually smiled slightly as she remembered her last encounter there.  
  
Elsewhere, Justin and Hermione had finished their conference with Professor Dumbledore, and were headed for the library.  
  
Ron had joined Harry by this time and muttered "NOW where are they going?"  
  
Harry answered "well, you know Hermione ... she'd never let a little thing like a fire keep her from studying!"  
  
Both of them were distracted by the arrival of several huge wagons from Hogsmeade, heavily laden with building materials. They stopped near the Gryffindor tower.   
  
Professor Dumbledore had joined Filch and Phyllis Phlayme there. Her work was going to be much more complicated now because insurance charms only worked on property that had been damaged; completely destroyed items had to be replaced.  
  
Inspections had established that the massive tower walls were still sound, not weakened by the fire at all, and Professor Flitwick used the opportunity to demonstrate some heavy-duty construction charms. Shortly, pieces of blackened debris and rubble were flying out of the tower in an orderly fashion, pausing in front of Phyllis Phlayme. Keeping a close eye on the insurance policy, she tapped each piece with her wand to send it to an empty wagon. At the same time, a corresponding piece of new material flew from a waiting wagon into its proper place inside the tower, where a crew of construction goblins guided it into place.  
  
This process continued all day, and grew to include the Great Hall and several other parts of the school. Professor Dumbledore kept a sharp watch on the work, and occasionally intercepted small items of wreckage with his own wand. In most cases, he sent them on to the wagons after looking at them, but he kept a number in a basket at his feet.  
  
The day passed quickly, and lunch was not a formal meal. Instead, the elves had sent huge platters of sandwiches and jugs of pumpkin juice to be consumed wherever it was convenient. However, dinner was served as usual in the large tent.  
  
"What were you and Justin doing in the library all day?" Ron demanded of Hermione.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore gave us a special assignment."  
  
"What is it, and why you and Justin?"  
  
"We can't say just yet, but since you seem so interested, it does have to do with the fact that Justin and I are both muggle-born. I've never really talked to Justin before, but he's actually very nice."  
  
This did not make Ron very happy, but he remained silent.  
  
Some time later they found everything in the sleeping tents had been tidied and straightened. Personal trunks now had been sorted out and stood at the bottom of each sleeping bag. Somehow the elves had figured out which trunk went with each sleeping bag.  
  
In the girls' side, Hermione found Crookshanks curled up on her sleeping bag, and on the boys' side Trevor the toad was waiting for Neville.  
  
"HOW did the elves manage to do all this and the other work?" Hermione wondered aloud as she stroked Crookshanks.  
  
It had in fact been the type of day the elves loved, with almost more work than they could do. Most of them were surprised at how tired they were as they returned to their just-renovated quarters. Winky was back in her nurse's outfit, treating minor injuries, and in a couple cases, sending protesting elves to the hospital wing for more elaborate treatment.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Justin Finch-Fletchley stopped an even smaller than normal elf who had just delivered a platter of sausages to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Those sausages are my favorite," he said. "Thank you for bringing them."  
  
The little elf beamed. "Sir is very welcome" he squeaked.  
  
Justin said "my name is Justin. What's yours?"  
  
"Stinky, sir" the tiny elf squeaked softly.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Justin said.  
  
"Stinky, sir. My name is Stinky."  
  
The elf's louder answer had been heard at the Slytherin table, where it caused roars of laughter.  
  
"A stinky elf?" one Slytherin said.  
  
"We can't have any stinky elves around here!" another Slytherin who looked a lot like Dudley Dursley said, holding his nose.  
  
A huge tear rolled down Stinky's cheek. "Stinky does not stink," he said. "Stinky takes a bath every day, and always wears a clean tea towel!"  
  
Justin, who was moved to pity, had a sudden inspiration. "Stinky," he said, "were you the smallest in your family?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Stinky answered miserably.  
  
"Then I know where your name came from. I had a cousin who was shorter than everyone else. We always called him 'Stinky.'"  
  
Stinky suddenly smiled. "Sir understands!"  
  
_A/N: In the not-too-distant past, "stinky" was a common nickname for someone who was short._  
  
"Don't let them upset you," Justin continued in a low voice, "you're still a very good elf!"  
  
"Thank you sir," Stinky said as he bowed, then scampered away.  
  
A few minutes later he reappeared with a huge platter of sausages, and Justin did not have the heart to tell him he was already full. Still, he thanked Stinky, who left the tent with a big smile on his face. Justin passed the platter on to the Ravenclaw table, taking silent pleasure in the looks of outrage on the faces of several Slytherins.  
  
A short time later a train whistle could be heard in the distance, indicating that the Hogwarts Express had arrived in Hogsmeade.  
  
Most of the students and faculty hurried towards the school gate. A crowd of people could be seen approaching from the direction of Hogsmeade, and shortly there were dozens of small family reunions as relieved parents embraced their children. Towards the back of the crowd, Hagrid loomed above everyone else. He was escorting a very nervous-looking man wearing the uniform of a major in the British Army.  
  
Justin, who had not expected to see his muggle parents, was extremely surprised. He ran forward, saying "Dad! What are you doing here?"  
  
Major Finch-Fletchley smiled when he saw his son. "Your Headmaster has requested my assistance," he said. "I understand that it's an extremely rare privilege for a non-magical person to see Hogwarts."  
  
Nearby was a small mob of redheads. Molly Weasley was trying to hug all of her children, plus Harry and Hermione at once (gerroff Mum, I'm alright!). Confusion reigned for several minutes, then Arthur Weasley felt someone tugging at his robes. He looked down to see Dobby looking back at him with his green tennis ball-sized eyes.  
  
"Master Wheezy sir, " Professor Dumbledore is asking that you and Mistress Wheezy come to his office as soon as you can." (Dumbledore's office had by now been cleaned and reopened)  
  
Molly Weasley was looking at Dobby with a slightly bemused expression. Ron noticed, and decided to try to head off trouble before it could happen.   
  
"Mum," Ron said, "this is Dobby. I gave him the sweater you made last Christmas because he was running around in the middle of Winter without so much as a shirt to keep warm."  
  
Dobby's already-huge eyes got even larger as he looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "Mistress.... Mistress Wheezy is making this sweater?" he asked, plucking at its front.  
  
"Yes..." Mrs. Weasley said a little uncertainly.  
  
Dobby instantly whipped off his tea cozy and bowed very low. "Mistress Wheezy is a very great and kind witch, to be the mother of such great wizards AND making wonderful sweaters!"  
  
This was the first time Mrs. Weasley had ever heard of any her children being described at "great wizards," but she nonetheless smiled and said "thank you, Dobby. I think Ron may have mentioned that you have a good friend who is also working here now after she was dismissed by Barty Crouch?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Dobby's friend Winky is now working in the hospital wing."  
  
"Perhaps we can meet her before we go," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Dobby looked like he was ready to cry tears of joy, but said "THAT would be a great honor, ma'am!"  
  
At this point, Hagrid approached. "I think it's time we took Major Finch-Fletchley and the Weasleys ter see Professor Dumbledore," he said.  
  
Arthur Weasley looked around excitedly. "MAJOR Finch-Fletchley?" he asked. "I'm so glad to meet you, Major. I don't get the opportunity to meet many mug-- I mean non-magical people!"  
  
Everyone drifted towards the castle, most of them not noticing that several huge crates were being unloaded from the freight cars that had been coupled behind the passenger cars of the Hogwarts Express. The crates were put in wagons which started to rumble their way up the path.  
  
"Major Finch-Fletchley," Professor Dumbledore said as he extended his hand, "thank you very much for coming."  
  
"Thank YOU Professor," the major replied. "I understand this is a rare privilege. I wonder if I will remember any of it?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, major, you will remember what you've seen here, but you won't be able to find your way back after you leave."  
  
"I see," Major Finch-Fletchley said. "Now, how can I be of assistance to you, professor?"  
  
Dumbledore shook the contents of a small basket onto his desk. "I would appreciate your assistance in identifying these items."   
  
The items Dumbledore spoke of seemed to be insignificant bits of blackened and bent metal, though one piece was larger than the others, and looked a little like a small rocket.   
  
As it turned out, it was exactly what it looked like; a small rocket. The major took only a few seconds to identify it as a small incendiary rocket, fired from a shoulder-held rocket launcher. The metal fragments were parts of other rockets.  
  
He explained "about a dozen of these were stolen from an army base some six weeks ago. We thought it was the work of some kind of terrorist group."  
  
"Where is the base located, major?"  
  
When they heard the location, Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley exchanged startled glances.  
  
Dumbledore spoke. "Thank you very much, major. My suspicions were first raised when our fire chief told me that the fire here was not of single-source origin. In other words, several small fires were started in several places, and you have just described to us the perfect device for it. Since it's a totally muggle device, none of our magic detectors would have found it."  
  
"Why was the location of the theft significant, professor?"  
  
"It's very near the home of a family of wealthy dark wizards by the name of Malfoy," came the answer.  
  
"I see."  
  
Professor Dumbledore continued. "Major, would it be a total breach of rules and security if you could get me a copy of the plans for this rocket and its launcher?"  
  
"Not really," the major answered. "It's rather old technology, and uses no electronics at all. Do you mind if I ask why you want the plans?"  
  
"If we can understand the makeup of the device, we can create a charm that will repel it," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Then send me an owl early next week, and I'll see that the plans are sent to you, professor."  
  
A short time later Arthur Weasley said to his wife as they walked around the castle surveying the damage and restoration work "I will never cease to be amazed at the number of ways muggles have invented to kill each other!"  
  
Justin was at the same time giving his father a tour of the grounds, before Hagrid came to escort the major to the nearest muggle railway station.  
  
A small maroon object rushed up to the Weasleys. "Would Master and Mistress Wheezy like to meet Winky now?" Dobby squeaked.  
  
"Yes, of course," Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
Dobby led them to the hospital wing, where he introduced them to a somewhat embarrassed Winky.   
  
"Winky remembers sir from the World Cup," she said. "Sir was kind to Winky."  
  
Mr. Weasley wisely avoided the subject of Barty Crouch, Winky's former master. "I'm glad to see that you're settled in here, Winky" he said. "I understand that you and Dobby were first to discover the fire."  
  
"'twas nothing," Winky squeaked.  
  
"It certainly WAS something Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. You probably saved dozens of lives!"  
  
Winky looked a little embarrassed, but smiled without saying anything.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling a tape measure out of her purse. "Dobby, please step up on that chair."  
  
Dobby hopped onto the chair, though a little confused.  
  
Quickly, Mrs. Weasley measured his waist, neck, arm, and distance between his ears, writing the measurements down on a pad she had also removed from her purse.  
  
"Thank you, Dobby. Please step down now."  
  
Dobby hopped down, and Mrs. Weasley said "Your turn now, Winky."  
  
Winky obediently stood on the chair while her measurements were taken.  
  
"Would sir and ma'am like a cup of tea?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Actually, that would be rather nice, Mr. Weasley said. "But I don't want to create any more work for you."  
  
Dobby had not even waited to hear the second sentence before he was streaking away. In almost no time he returned with a large tray carrying a teapot, cups, cakes, and cookies.  
  
"How lovely!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Dobby beamed.   
  
When they had finished their tea, Mrs. Weasley said "It was very nice meeting you both. I hope we haven't taken you away from your duties for too long."  
  
"Not at all," both Dobby and Winky said. Dobby continued "thank you for coming to see us!"  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly, and almost nobody noticed the sounds of heavy construction going on in the kitchens, though the elves wondered why they had been told to stay out of them. Repair work on the rest of the castle was moving ahead rapidly also.  
  
An early dinner was served in the large tent so that visiting family members would be able to catch the return trip of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Some time later, Pinky and Blinky were standing outside the kitchens. Listening to the noise, Blinky said "what is they DOING in there?"  
  
The next morning Professor Dumbledore announced at breakfast that the Slytherins could return to their dormitory. "It seems," he said, "that someone put an impervious charm on the dormitory, which means that there was no water or smoke damage."  
  
"Sounds very fishy to me," Ron said.  
  
"Me too," Harry said. "I wonder how someone knew to put the charm on the dormitory in time!"  
  
A little while later Hermione looked at her watch while she sat in the "common room" part of the Gryffindor tent. "I have to go now," she said.  
  
"Where to?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's time for that special assignment I told you about," she answered.  
  
Hermione crossed the lawn to meet Justin Finch-Fletchley and continued on into the castle.  
  
Ron said "Harry, get your invisibility cloak. I want to know what they're up to."  
  
Harry thought Ron was overreacting, but he pulled the cloak out of his trunk. They quickly got under it and followed as fast as they could. To their amazement they found Hermione standing in front of the huge painting that served as the door to the Hogwarts kitchens. She tickled the green pear to turn it into a handle, then pulled the door open. Ron and Harry were barely fast enough to follow her and Justin in.  
  
Over a hundred elves were gathered there, all looking adoringly at Professor Dumbledore. The kitchens looked for the most part as they had before, but the huge fireplaces were gone. In their place were six large white rectangular boxes.  
  
Dumbledore said "ah, here are Miss Granger and Mr. Finch-Fletchley now. I have asked them both to talk to you about this change because they both come from non-magical families and have a better understanding of how some non-magical items work."  
  
The six white boxes turned out to be AGA cookers.  
  
_A/N: The "AGA" cooker is virtually unknown in North America, but many in Britain consider it to be the ultimate cooking appliance. What makes it unique is the fact that it's "on" all the time, and the cooking surfaces remain at constant, but different temperatures. Consequently, one area on the top of the stove is for boiling or frying, while another area is for simmering. There are four ovens, which work in a similar way. Each oven remains at a constant but different temperature, and the appropriate oven is chosen for the type of cooking that is desired (simmering, baking, roasting, broiling).  
_  
Hermione began to explain the operation of the cookers, while Justin held open doors and covers as needed. The elves were fascinated, and little titters ran through the crowd.  
  
Hermione asked if there were any questions. An elf named Tilly raised her little hand.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Please miss, where is we putting the firewood?"  
  
"You don't use firewood," Justin answered. "You load coal into this door, and once it's full it will burn for hours."  
  
"That means you don't have to stand in front of an open fire while you're cooking," Hermione added.  
  
More titters were heard, but also a squeaking voice which said "Twinky is not liking this. Too complicated."  
  
Hermione heard Twinky, and asked her to step forward. "Twinky," she asked, "before these cookers were brought in, how would you have heated a kettle for tea?"  
  
"Twinky would fill the kettle at the sink, then hang it on a hook in the fireplace," the elf answered. "To heat faster, the fire is needing to be stirred up."  
  
"What if the fire has gone out?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Then Twinky must light it again," the elf answered.  
  
"Let me show you how you do it now," Hermione said. "Will someone bring me a tea kettle full of water?  
  
About six elves moved, but Dobby was the quickest.  
  
Hermione pointed to the top of one of the cookers. "Dobby, please set the kettle there." Dobby quickly complied.   
  
"That's all you have to do," she said.  
  
"That is all??" another elf squeaked.  
  
"Yes, that's it," Hermione said. "You just leave it there until it boils, then you move it over here to keep the water warm."  
  
This resulted in squeals of amazement, and many elves moved forward for a better look.  
  
By this time Ron and Harry had seen enough, and very quietly slipped out of the kitchens.  
  
"You know," Ron said, "I really think what Hermione was doing there will be of a far greater help to the elves than about a million SPEW badges!"  
  
  
  



	9. Rewards and Fashions

**BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS**  
Chapter Nine - Rewards and Fashions  
  


  
Repairs to the castle proceeded rapidly, and within a couple days enough rooms had been restored that at least some classes were able to resume. Outside, Professor Flitwick had taken advantage of the opportunity to demonstrate construction and repair charms, and Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology classes also started again.  
  
Though the elves had returned to their living quarters, they continued to cook outdoors and spent much of their other time learning to use the new AGA cookers in the kitchens.  
  
About two hours after lunch one day, Winky emerged from the elf passage near the library. She walked quickly and quietly (like a good house elf) into the library and through the stacks, her objective the same as the last time she visited the library.  
  
When Hermione wasn't it class, she usually could be found there, where it was easier to study than in a noisy, drafty tent.  
  
"Miss..." Winky squeaked softly.  
  
Hermione recognized the voice and smiled. "Hello, Winky. How are you this afternoon?"  
  
"Winky is very well, thank you, miss."  
  
"That burn on your right ear looks like it's still sore," Hermione said.  
  
"It will heal, it will," Winky responded. "Miss... miss... Winky would like to ask..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Winky and the other house elfs would like to ask Miss Hermione and her friends to eat dinner in the kitchens tonight to see if the food what we has practiced making in the new cookers is done right."  
  
"I don't see why not," Hermione answered. "I'll speak to Harry and Ron. I think Ron's sister might like to come also. Would that be alright?"  
  
"Oh yes, miss. We is also inviting Mr. Finch-Fletchley."  
  
"I'm glad you invited Justin also. What time should we be there?"  
  
"Would Miss Hermione and her friends mind if we waits until after the regular dinner?"  
  
"Not at all," Hermione answered. "That way you won't have to be serving people in two different places."  
  
They agreed on a time, and Winky hurried away.  
  
Several hours later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Justin all met in front of the still life painting that doubled as a kitchen door.  
  
Ron's stomach was growling. "I hope there's plenty to eat. I'm starving!"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Honestly! Waiting another hour for dinner isn't going to kill you!"  
  
Harry tickled the green pear in the painting, and it turned into a door handle. He opened the door and held it as everyone else entered the kitchen.  
  
It looked as if nearly the entire elf staff of Hogwarts was assembled there, and the air was full of delicious smells. The new AGAs seemed to be covered with pots and kettles of every shape and size.  
  
"Harry Potter!" another now-familiar voice squealed, then continued "Mr. Wheezy, Miss Grainer, Miss Wheezy, Mr. Flinchley! Thank you for coming!"   
  
This time Dobby didn't try to hug Harry to death, but he did bow very low. "Please come this way, misses and sirs," he said.  
  
Dobby led them to an exquisitely-laid table. The damask tablecloth, silverware and dishes were of the highest quality, and very old. Before any of them could even try to pull out a chair, an elf had done so already.  
  
"Hello Stinky," Justin said to the little elf who had handled his chair. "How are you tonight?"  
  
"Stinky is very well, thank you, Mr. Justin sir."  
  
Everyone at the table looked around, not sure of what to expect next. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity. Oven doors on the AGA cookers were pulled open, huge platters of food were carried out of the pantry, and several wheeled serving carts approached the table.  
  
To say that the elves had been "practicing" with the AGAs was a major understatement, because it now looked as if they had prepared virtually every dish they knew of. There were several kinds of soup, stews, roast turkey, ham, and beef, potatoes prepared in different ways, Yorkshire pudding, beef Wellington, vegetables of all types, meat pies, bread in numerous forms, pasta, and even some American foods like hamburgers and hot dogs.  
  
There was such a quantity of food that nobody could eat more than a bite or two of each kind. The elves had even found a recipe for Brussels sprouts that Ron would tolerate. However, one thing was evident through the vast amount of food; it had all been superbly prepared, and in a few cases, even better than before.   
  
"Would sir like to try this turkey?" Tilly asked Ron.  
  
Ron took a slice, and asked for a second after he had eaten it. "It's VERY good," he said.  
  
Tilly beamed up at him. "Tilly is cooking it without even having to stand in front of a hot fire!"  
  
Dobby kept urging Harry to try everything, and after endless courses, even the three boys felt full to the bursting point. **_A/N: That would be quite an accomplishment, as anyone with experience feeding teenage boys can attest._**  
  
The elves cleared the table and carried many serving trays and dishes away. Then, they re-set the table, causing puzzled glances between the students.  
  
An instant later, more trays and platters were being rushed to the table, this time laden with cakes, pies, tarts, cookies, puddings, and many other desserts.  
  
Much, much later, the five students managed to get unsteadily to their feet as dozens of little elves gathered around them. "That was the best meal I've ever eaten at Hogwarts," Harry said. "Actually, it's the best meal I've ever eaten ANYWHERE!"  
  
Little high-pitched titters ran through the crowd, and the elves beamed up at him with expressions of delight on their faces.  
  
"Would Harry Potter and his friends like to take some food with them when they leave?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, alright...." Harry said a little uncertainly.  
  
Instantly they were mobbed by elves pushing food of all kinds into their arms. Slowly the students made their way towards the door, where they stopped to thank the elves again.  
  
"Sirs and Misses is most welcome!" Came the squeaking reply of many elf voices.  
  
Stinky ran ahead and held the door for them. "Please visit us again soon!" he squeaked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore seemed to be waiting in the entry hall. His eyes twinkled as he asked "how was everything?"  
  
"Wonderful," Hermione said. "It really didn't take them long to learn to use the new cookers!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more. "Then hopefully the rest of the school will receive the benefit in a few days."  
  
He bid them goodnight and walked towards his office.  
  
"What are we going to do with all this food?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Take it to the tent and share it," Ron said.  
  
"But that's not fair," Ginny said. "There are four of us Gryffindors and only Justin from Hufflepuff. Justin, would you mind if I came with you to drop this food off at your tent?"  
  
"Not at all," Justin said. "I'd actually appreciate it very much."  
  
A short time later the group split, with Ron, Hermione, and Harry headed toward the Gryffindor tent, and Justin and Ginny headed towards the Hufflepuff tent.  
  
Their arrival at the Gryffindor tent caused a feeding frenzy, even though everyone had already had dinner. Ginny arrived a few minutes later, and stood with her brother and friends as they watched everyone eat.   
  
"I don't know what you all did tonight, but this is a LOT better than we've ever managed to get from the kitchens!" Fred Weasley said.  
  
Having lost all interest in food for the time being, Harry and his friends moved to chairs in a corner of the tent.  
  
Hermione said "we've really got to do something for Dobby and Winky. I think at least some of us would be dead if it wasn't for them."  
  
Harry answered carefully, conscious of the fact that Ron and Ginny didn't have much money. "They can always use clothes. Maybe we can get Dobby to wear something that's a little less outrageous than what he has now."  
  
Hermione said "I've been thinking about doing some work with sewing charms for extra credit, and we could make something for Winky. Would you like to join me on that, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny thought it was a very good idea, and shortly the two girls were deep in conversation, though the last person in the world to need extra credit was Hermione Granger.  
  
Ron asked Harry "what about Dobby?"  
  
"I was thinking about maybe getting him some more shorts and matching shirts," Harry said.  
  
"No socks?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe you could get him some," Harry said.  
  
Ron seemed to like that idea.  
  
The food had made them all sleepy, so they called it an early night and headed to different parts of the tents.  
  
At breakfast the next day the usual flight of owls swooped into the large tent, but Errol and Pigwidgeon created quite a spectacle as they flew unsteadily in, carrying a lumpy package between them. They dropped the package in Ron's lap and Errol collapsed onto the table while Pigwidgeon flew around in circles twittering happily. Finally Ron was able to grab "Pig" and send him to the owlery. A few drops of orange juice helped Errol to recover somewhat, and after he had eaten a little, he also headed for the owlery and a much-needed rest.  
  
"What's in the package?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron ripped the brown wrapping paper open and found two very small sweaters with matching stocking caps and mufflers, as well as several mismatched socks in vivid colors.  
  
"What in the world....?" Ron muttered. "Here's Mum's letter. She says the blue sweater with the white 'W' on it is for Winky. The red one with the green 'D' on it is for Dobby."  
  
"It was very nice of her to do that for them," Hermione said, secretly rejoicing that Ron and Ginny now had gifts for the elves they wouldn't have to spend their meager funds on.  
  
Before they could say any more, Professor Dumbledore announced that there would be a feast on the upcoming Saturday to celebrate restoration of the Great Hall, and completion of repairs to the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff quarters. He also said that it would be a Hogsmeade weekend, and the applause and cheering were deafening.  
  
When things had calmed down, Harry said "things will be pretty quiet Sunday afternoon. Do you think that would be a good time to give Dobby and Winky their presents?"  
  
"I think so," Hermione said. "Winky once told me that Dobby usually spends Sunday afternoons with her, so we can probably catch them both at once. It should also give us enough time to put something together, plus we can go shopping on Saturday."  
  
A little later that day, Hedwig soared out of the owlery, but she didn't have a very long flight. In just a couple minutes, she dropped off a letter at Gladrags Wizardwear in Hogsmeade.  
  
It was very difficult for the students to get through the rest of the week, anticipating both the re-opening of the Great Hall and a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione actually managed to lighten up on her studying some, as she and Ginny worked on their sewing charms.  
  
At last Saturday arrived, and a final breakfast was eaten in the large tent. A short while later, mobs of students descended on Hogsmeade, and mobs of elves went to work in and around the castle.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny wandered into the village, taking their time and stopping at several shops. They loaded up on sweets at Honeydukes, then moved towards Gladrags Wizardwear.  
  
Madame Zorina was just finishing with one sale as they entered the shop, so everyone took a couple minutes to look at the merchandise.  
  
Madame Zorina said "I'll be right back, Mr. Potter," as she ducked into the back room. She came back a couple minutes later with her arms full.  
  
"I hope these will be alright," she said as she started to lay things out on the counter.  
  
One look was enough to tell everyone that Harry had gone all-out this time. There were seven pairs of shorts-- red, green, blue, pink, orange, maroon, and yellow. With each pair were two matching shirts, one with long sleeves, and one with short. The shirts all had "Dobby" embroidered on the pockets.  
  
"Everything looks great to me," Harry said, a little uncomfortable at making such a large purchase in front of his friends. He was very glad when Madame Zorina started to wrap it all up, and Ron wandered away to look at socks.  
  
Harry paid as discreetly as he could, and was picking up the packages when Ron came to the counter with two ties; one mustard yellow, and one neon pink with little lights that twinkled on and off.   
  
"You forgot ties," Ron said.  
  
"Glad you remembered them then," Harry answered.  
  
Hermione and Ginny had picked out a small shoulder bag for Winky **_(A/N: I'm just an ignorant male, and an old one at that-- is this what you still call a purse with a long shoulder strap?)_**, which they brought to the counter just as Ron was paying for the ties.  
  
A few minutes later everyone stepped back out onto the street, their arms full of packages. "I think I could do with a butterbeer," Ron said.  
  
"That sounds like a VERY good idea," Harry said, then led the way to The Three Broomsticks.   
  
They slipped into the busy pub and scouted for an empty table. They spotted one along a side wall and sat down around it.  
  
"Good afternoon!" a sqeaking voice said. "Nobby is so happy to see Harry Potter and his friends today!"  
  
Nobby looked very smart in her little black skirt with a white blouse and matching apron. Her name was embroidered on the front of her blouse.  
  
"What can Nobby get for you?" she asked.  
  
Everyone ordered butterbeer, and Ron asked for a plate of cakes also.  
  
A few minutes later Nobby returned with their order on a tray. As she set it on the table, Harry and Ron both started to reach into their pockets.  
  
Nobby saw what they were doing and said "there is no need for that. Mistress is saying this is 'on the house.'"  
  
"That was very nice of her," Hermione said.  
  
"Mistress is saying she is owing you her life, Miss."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure I'd go THAT far," Harry said. "I seem to remember three elves who helped out a lot that night!"  
  
"Harry Potter is very kind!" Nobby said as she beamed up at him.  
  
"Nobby, this is for you," Ron said as he handed her five bronze knuts.  
  
"Mistress is said there is no paying required," Nobby squeaked.  
  
"No Nobby," Ron said. "This is called a 'tip.' It's for you to keep yourself, and given as a sign of appreciation for good service."  
  
Nobby's eyes, so much like Dobby's, opened wide. "Nobby has heard of this tipping before, but did not understand what it was. Thank you, sir!"  
  
Nobby dropped a curtsey, then hurried off to serve other customers.  
  
"There's another elf learning what freedom's all about," Harry observed.  
  
Some time later, the four students walked back towards Hogwarts. They were a little surprised to see the big tents and outdoor cooking areas completely gone; everything looked normal again, though they did notice a steam fire engine similar to the one owned by the Hogsmeade Fire Brigade parked in the courtyard.  
  
Inside, they approached the Gryffindor portrait hole. The fat lady was back on the job after having fled her frame during the fire, then waiting until Filch restored it again. "Password?" she asked.  
  
"Nobody's told us," Hermione said.  
  
Fortunately, at that moment Katie Bell came through from the other side and they were able to ask her.  
  
"Fire Goblins," Ron said. The portrait swung up, and they all climbed through the hole.  
  
The common room looked almost exactly like it had before, though most everything looked a bit newer, and everyone was amazed that the dormitories seemed to be the same also. However, a closer look showed that all things were not quite exactly the same. All the Gryffindor Tower windows were now equipped with iron shutters that could be instantly closed. There seemed to be fire extinguishers everywhere, in addition to fire hoses permanently connected to standpipes at strategic locations. Emergency "escape brooms" in glass cases were now located near many windows and at the top of each tower.   
  
At dinnertime the Great Hall looked magnificent with immaculate white table cloths and glittering gold dishes on the tables, though even here there were iron shutters and fire hoses. Thousands of candles and multi-colored fairies twinkled overhead, giving an even more festive look.  
  
Dumbledore welcomed everyone to the newly-restored hall, and detailed the new safety features that had been put into place. He also explained that Hogwarts now had its own fire engine and that a volunteer fire brigade of students and staff would be organized shortly.   
  
Finally, he said "I should also warn you against trying to use the escape brooms for any other purpose than what they were provided for. Breaking the glass will cause an extremely loud scream that can be heard throughout the entire castle. Now, in conclusion, I say tuck in!"  
  
Immediately everyone's plates filled with food, and it was apparent that the house elves had outdone themselves with their cooking. Many who thought that Hogwarts food couldn't get any better quickly learned that it had.  
  
Much later as they slowly made their way to the Gryffindor Tower Ron muttered "if we keep on eating like this, everyone will have to go on a diet!"  
  
Everyone slept late the next morning, but by 2:00 that afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were gathered in a small group in their common room. "Do we have everything?" Hermione asked.  
  
It appeared that they did, and arms full of boxes and packages, they walked towards the hospital wing. Everything there was quiet, and Ron knocked on Winky's door. It opened instantly.  
  
"Mister Ron!" Winky said in surprise. Then seeing everyone else, she asked "can Winky help sirs and misses? Is you sick or hurt?"  
  
"We'd like to speak to you and Dobby if you don't mind, Winky," Hermione said.  
  
"Winky is not minding at all. She is honored that you have all come to visit her!"  
  
She held the door open as everyone trooped in. Not for the first time some of the tricks of Hogwarts were manifested -- the elf-sized room now seemed to accommodate the two elves and four humans with no crowding.  
  
Dobby jumped excitedly to his feet squeaking "good afternoon sirs and misses! What can Dobby do for you?"  
  
"Dobby," Hermione said, "we don't need you to do anything for us right now, but we HAVE brought you and Winky a few things."  
  
The elves' huge eyes became even larger. "You is bringing things for Dobby and Winky?" Dobby asked.  
  
With a squeak of frustration at her own lapse in manners, Winky said "please sit down, sirs and misses!" Then she scurried across the room to put the tea kettle over the fire.  
  
Ron and Harry decided the safest place for them to sit was on the edge of the bed, while Hermione and Ginny perched on the arms of the easy chairs.  
  
As she handed Dobby and Winky each a soft package, Ginny said "these are from our mum."  
  
Dobby immediately began to tear the paper rapidly, while Winky worked more slowly, her big brown eyes open wide with wonder.  
  
Dobby's squeal of delight almost rattled the window when he discovered the new sweater. Instantly he pulled off his maroon sweater and put on the red one, his eyes filling with tears of happiness and gratitude.  
  
Winky was equally delighted, but was a bit more demure as she went to her mirror, holding the sweater up to see how it looked on her. Ginny showed both elves the stocking caps and mufflers that matched the sweaters.  
  
"Mistress... Mistress Wheezy is even a far kinder and greater witch than Dobby realized, making such beautiful sweaters! She is too good to Dobby and Winky!"  
  
Ron and Ginny then handed the elves two more packages.  
  
"There is more?" Winky asked in amazement, but she was delighted with the purse Ginny and Hermione picked out. Dobby was frantically pulling off his old tie so he could replace it with the new pink one with twinkling lights.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you!" Dobby squeaked as tears of happiness streamed down his face.  
  
Winky's eyes were a little watery also, but she maintained her composure as the said "thank you very much, sirs and misses!"  
  
"Uh..." Harry said a little uncertainly, "we have a couple more things."  
  
Both elves stared at him in utter disbelief.  
  
Hermione set the box she had brought on the floor in front of Winky. "Ginny and I made these for you, Winky."  
  
Winky seemed to be in near-shock, but she carefully opened the flaps of the box. She remained speechless as she pulled out several T-shirts, two pairs of jeans, a little red dress, a blue and white plaid skirt that matched her new sweater, two more skirts, and four blouses.  
  
She stared at everyone with her huge brown eyes. "All for... for Winky??" she finally was able to say.  
  
"Yes, all yours," Hermione answered.  
  
At this point Winky's efforts to maintain her composure finally broke down, and she burst into tears of happiness almost as noisily as Dobby had. Tears streaming down the sides of her tomato-shaped nose, she ran to hug Ginny, then Hermione. Hermione stood up with Winky still in her arms and held her for a couple minutes.  
  
When Hermione set her back down, she had managed to regain some control. "Winky is never knowing such kindness," she squeaked. "Thank you, thank you so much!"  
  
With Winky calmed down somewhat, Harry handed Dobby two more packages. The usually-verbose elf was at a loss for words as he began to tear the wrapping paper. He squealed in delight when he found the red pair of shorts, but became suddenly silent as he pulled out the other six.  
  
"Harry... Harry Potter is much too good to Dobby!" he finally said, looking at the green shorts in one hand and the orange pair in the other.  
  
"Open the other package," Harry said.  
  
When Dobby unwrapped the package of shirts, then held up one shirt, then another in stunned silence. His fingers traced his name embroidered on the pocket of a maroon shirt as he looked around the room with his green tennis ball-sized eyes. Suddenly it was as if the Bonneville Dam had burst. **_A/N: I live in the Pacific Northwest, and realize most of you probably don't know what the Bonneville Dam is, but take my word for it... it's a BIG dam and it would wipe out numerous towns and cities if it ever burst._**  
  
Almost wailing in happiness with floods of tears splashing everywhere, Dobby ran around the room and hugged everyone several times. "Goodness and such greatness Dobby is never known!" he squealed.  
  
Harry became alarmed that Dobby was working himself into a frenzy, and managed to grab the elf and put him on the bed. Dobby sat sobbing tears of joy and hiccuping very much like he had when he first met Harry in his room at the Dursley's.  
  
With Dobby finally calmed down somewhat, Hermione said "alright you three. Out you go."  
  
"What?" Ron said.  
  
"Out. We have to help Winky try on her new clothes. We'll tell you when you can come back in." With that, the three males were rather unceremoniously ejected from the room.  
  
Ron pulled the curtain around a vacant bed, and they laid Dobby's new clothes out on it. Dobby eagerly pulled off his sweater and shorts so he could begin trying them on. On the first try he put on the pink shorts and an orange shirt. With difficulty Harry and Ron were able to get him to at least partially understand that some colors were alright with other colors, but some definitely were not. They further explained that the simplest thing to do was to wear a shirt that was the same color as the shorts.  
  
Finally, Dobby put on the red shorts, a short-sleeved red shirt, and his new red sweater. For the first time he had a proper collar, and the mustard-yellow tie didn't look too bad with the outfit.  
  
A moment later Ginny opened the door and said "you can come in now."  
  
Winky was wearing her new blue sweater with the blue plaid skirt. When they saw each other, both elves stopped in their tracks.   
  
Dobby squeaked "Winky is very pretty in her new outfit!"  
  
Winky blushed and squeaked back "Dobby is very handsome in HIS new outfit!"  
  
After a few seconds Winky remembered herself. "Please sit down, sirs and misses," she said as she went to get the tea kettle from the fireplace, and in a few minutes she had served everyone tea and cakes.  
  
It was late afternoon when they finished their tea, and Dobby would be expected back in the kitchens shortly. As the students prepared to go, they were again showered with hugs and profuse thanks from both elves. Dobby and Winky stood at the door holding hands and waving with their free hands until they had left the hospital wing.  
  
Everyone walked in silence for a short distance, and Ron was the first to speak. "If I ever get near Lucius Malfoy, I think I'll strangle him with my bare hands!"  
  
"What?!" Hermione answered.  
  
Ron went on. "You should have seen Dobby when we were helping him with his new clothes. There were scars all over his back, and even on his little bum!"  
  
"If you do get your hands on Malfoy, I'll help you strangle him," Hermione said.  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Tea at Winky's

**BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS**  
Chapter Ten - Tea at Winky's  
  


  
Winky cast her critical house-elf's eye around her room to make certain everything was as it should be, and it would have been difficult for anyone to find even a speck of dust or an item a single millimeter out of place. The tea kettle stood ready to go in the fireplace, and Winky's tea things were carefully laid out along with plates of cakes, cookies, and sandwiches.  
  
She also gave herself a final appraisal in the mirror. She was wearing the green dress that Dobby had given her, and the highlights of gold in the material nicely set off the golden brown of her big elf eyes. It wasn't Winky's newest dress, but it was her favorite, partially because it looked so nice on her, but mostly because it was a gift from Dobby. With a small, satisfied squeak, she looked expectantly at the door.  
  
About a week previously, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Nobby, Pinky, Teeny, and Tiny had all received invitations carefully handwritten by Winky. They read:  
  
  


**Winky the house elf  
rekwests the honer of your company  
for afternoon tee  
in her room at Hogwarts  
on Saterday at 3:00  
pleez respond by Thursday**  
  


  
Winky had thought carefully about the guest list, wondering how the combination of free and nonfree elves would work with two humans. She wanted to invite Hermione and Ginny because she liked them and was very grateful for their kindness. She invited Nobby because she liked her too, and wanted to get to know Dobby's sister better. She was grateful for Pinky's help, and finally she wanted to demonstrate to Teeny and Tiny that she bore them no ill-will for their strong-arm tactics in getting her ready to see Professor Dumbledore.   
  
She heard a knock, and immediately went to answer it. Teeny, Tiny, and Pinky had all arrived together. They were wearing immaculate Hogwarts tea towels which had been starched and ironed with absolute precision.  
  
"Come in!" Winky said to them.  
  
"So this is Winky's room," Pinky said, noting that the bed was exactly the same as the ones that all Hogwarts elves had.  
  
"Winky is keeping everything neat and tidy," Teeny said in approval.  
  
Winky had borrowed a couple chairs, and she invited everyone to sit down. "How is everyone in the kitchens?" she asked.  
  
"They is all fine," Tiny said. "But Twinky is always having to complain about something!"  
  
"Is she using the new cookers?" Winky asked.  
  
"Oh yes," Teeny answered, "Twinky is now saying she wishes we had them years ago! She is forgetting she complained they is too complicated!"  
  
Pinky said "We is having far less burn holes and mending of the tea towels now. We is not having to worry about sparks from the cooking fire anymore."   
  
"Cooking is just much easier now. Professor Dumbledore is a very kind master, he is, to get the new cookers for us" Teeny said.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door and Winky jumped up to answer it. Nobby stepped into the room wearing a dress with bright yellow daisies on it. Winky recognized it as the same curtain material Nobby was wearing when they met the first time, but it was unmistakably a dress now, and of a very fashionable cut.  
  
Winky introduced Nobby to the other elves. "Nobby looks just like her brother!" Pinky exclaimed.   
  
Shortly, Nobby was telling them the story of how she had come to be working for Madame Rosmerta. She even managed to say that her former masters were very evil dark wizards without even thinking about punishing herself.  
  
Silently the other elves were thankful that they worked for a master as kind and great as Professor Dumbledore, and not for someone like Nobby's old masters. However, it would have been a breach of elf etiquette so say so out loud.   
  
Someone knocked on the door again and Winky hopped up to answer it. This time Hermione and Ginny came into the room.   
  
Automatically, the four other elves jumped to their feet, and Hermione had to remind them that they were guests also, and not there to serve her and Ginny. Hermione was very careful about what she said, but quickly she was able to engage the elves in conversation, asking about their families and other interests. The elves were amazed that a human could be interested in such things, but slowly their reserve was lowered.  
  
Nobby helped Winky with the tea things, and in a few minutes Winky was handing around tea cups and plates of food. The food was of course delicious, and the tea well brewed. The atmosphere became relaxed enough that Pinky and Teeny both became bold enough to ask questions about the girls' homes and school work.  
  
It was turning into an enjoyable afternoon for everyone when Hermione spotted a small framed picture on Winky's end table. It was of a brown-eyed elf with a big nose, smiling and waving as in all magical photographs.  
  
"Is that your mother, Winky?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, that is Winky's mother," Winky answered. "Her name was 'Pinny.'" Winky picked up the picture and handed it to Hermione.  
  
She looked at it carefully and was about to give it back to Winky when she noticed that something had slipped out from behind the cardboard backing of the frame. It looked like the corner of a piece of folded paper or parchment.  
  
Winky looked at it with surprise. She had never seen it before and said "it is looking like a note."  
  
She carefully pulled out, and it was indeed a piece of folded yellowing parchment. **"Winky"** was scrawled across one side of it.  
  
Carefully, Winky unfolded it to read the message, completely silent as she concentrated. Then, she seemed to be re-reading it a second, then a third time. Finally she went very pale.  
  
**"NOOOOO!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!"** she shrieked, and an instant later she was beating her tiny fists on the wall, sobbing loudly in a frenzy of grief and rage.   
  
"Winky! What is wrong?" Hermione asked as she rushed to pull the elf away from the wall before she hurt herself. Hermione could see that this was not the same sort of tantrum Winky had thrown when she first came to Hogwarts; it seemed to come from Winky's very heart and soul. With difficulty she picked Winky up and held her like a small child. Winky wrapped her arms around Hermione and continued to sob and moan against her shoulder.  
  
It took Ginny and the other elves a few seconds to recover from the shock of the outburst, but Ginny picked up the yellowed parchment and looked at it carefully. The writing was very shaky and uneven, but she was finally able to make it out. It read:  
  
**My deer dotter,  
Mama does not have much time to finish this letter, and she will be dead by the time Winky, Master, and Mistress Crouch is returned from Lundun. Too years ago Pinny began to think that Master Barty was being a bad boy. Pinny sees him reading books on dark magik and making strange poshuns, but he is always hiding this from Master and Mistress. Pinny also sees him talking to strange wizards wearing masks in the garden at nite. Too days ago he sees Pinny listening to him and confronts her. She tells him she will tell Master when he gets home, and uses elf magic to protekt herself. One hour ago the door bell rings and Pinny goes to anser it. There is no one there and she goes back to the kitchen to finish the tee what she made herself. After that Master Barty comes to the kitchen and tells Pinny he is poisoned her tee with a poshun to make it look like she is had a heart attack. He is taken her keys, and Pinny is locked in the kitchen so she cannot go for help now. She can already feel the poshun working.  
  
My deer sweet Winky, goodby. Please show Master this letter when you finds it, and beware of Master Barty... he is becum a very bad dark wizard! Be a good elf, but run away if you has to save your own life.  
  
Love,  
Mama  
**  
Ginny read the letter once to herself, then out loud to everyone else. As she did so, Winky began to shriek, and squirmed so hard that Hermione had difficulty holding her. The other elves sat stunned for a moment as they took in the horrible fact that Winky's young master had murdered her mother.  
  
"Someone get Dobby!" Hermione said. Instantly the three Hogwarts elves ran for the door.  
  
"Ginny, Nobby, please turn down the bed. I'm going to try to get Winky to lie down," Hermione said. She set the elf on the edge of the bed and began to unbutton the back of her pretty green dress, which was now tearstained.  
  
Ginny found a nightgown in the wardrobe, and somehow the three of them managed to get Winky into it while her little body continued to be wracked with great sobs. With difficulty they got her under the covers. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed holding Winky's hand while Nobby tried to dry some of her tears.  
  
The door burst open and a squeaking voice asked "what is happened to Winky!!?" Dobby was wearing his yellow shirt and shorts with one maroon sock and one green sock, his tennis-ball sized green eyes open wide with fear and worry.   
  
Winky jumped out of bed and threw her arms around Dobby, sobbing almost as hard as ever. He held her, making little chirping noises that seemed to help calm her. He carefully led her back to the bed.  
  
"Winky must lie down again," he said softly. This time she willingly allowed herself to be put to bed. Dobby stood beside it, holding her hand.  
  
"Miss... miss, please tell Dobby what is happened," he said to Hermione.  
  
Nobby took Dobby's place next to Winky's bed while Hermione quietly talked to Dobby in a corner, the sheet of old parchment in her hand. Dobby could not stifle a squeal of rage and indignation.  
  
In the meantime Ginny had done what someone should have done in the first place. She brought Madame Pomfrey to Winky's room.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gently raised Winky into a sitting position and said "Winky, please drink this."  
  
Winky obediently sipped the potion, and within a few minutes was fast asleep. Madame Pomfrey now heard a more detailed account of what caused Winky to react the way she had.  
  
"The potion should keep her sleeping soundly until morning," Madame Pomfrey said. "She's had a terrible shock, but she should be calmer by then."  
  
Dobby outran the other elves on the way to the hospital wing, but they now quietly began to gather up tea cups and plates which they took to a nearby sink to wash. They carefully put all of Winky's things away, and Pinky sadly picked up the tearstained green dress as they left.  
  
Nobby remained a little longer but finally had go get back to The Three Broomsticks. She kissed her brother on the cheek and told him to let keep her posted on Winky's condition.   
  
Ginny found a stool in the hospital wing and brought it into Winky's room for Dobby to sit on.   
  
"Thank you, miss," he said as he sat down.  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, frustrated that they couldn't do anything more. Finally Hermione said "Dobby, we'll be back to check on you both later this evening. Is there anything you need? Can we get anything for you?"  
  
A single tear rolled down Dobby's cheek. "Misses is very kind, but Dobby is not needing anything right now, thank you."  
  
"Alright then" Hermione said as she leaned down to give the elf a quick hug, "send us word if there's any change."  
  
As they walked back towards the Gryffindor tower, the two girls discussed what had just happened. Ginny said "I wonder if it's a crime to murder a house elf -- though in this case there's no murderer left to prosecute."   
  
"I really don't know," Hermione answered. "I think it's something I'd like to research, though."  
  
Harry and Ron were equally outraged when they heard the story, and everyone remained subdued through the rest of the afternoon and dinner.  
  
After dinner Hermione went to the hospital wing where she asked Madame Pomfrey about Winky.  
  
Madame Pomfrey told her "she's still sleeping, and I don't think Dobby's budged an inch from that stool since he sat down."  
  
Hermione knocked softly on Winky's door and Dobby jumped up to let her in. "Dobby," she said, "you look very tired. I'll sit with Winky, and you can get some rest now if you like."  
  
"Dobby is very grateful miss," he responded, "but is not tired now."  
  
"Have you at least had something to eat?"  
  
"Dobby is not hungry, miss."  
  
"Alright then. I'll check back before bedtime."  
  
"Thank you, miss."  
  
Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room. "Harry," she said, "Dobby hasn't eaten anything all day. He tells me he's not hungry, but I think he'd be more likely to eat something if you took it to him."  
  
The elves in the kitchen were eager to put together a dinner tray for Dobby when Harry asked for it, and they also eagerly gave him enough additional food to fill nearly all of his pockets. When Harry arrived at Winky's room, Hermione's prediction was correct. Dobby gladly ate, but never really let Winky out of his sight, though Harry urged him to rest.   
  
Harry finally gave up trying to reason with Dobby and said they'd check back just before bedtime.  
  
Ron and Ginny made the final check, and when they returned Ron said "It's just the same as before. Dobby's still sitting there watching over her. I think he'd make a better guard than Fluffy!"  
  
Early Sunday morning Winky began to stir. Her eyelids seemed extremely heavy as she struggled to raise them, and it took several seconds for her to remember the previous day. As she stifled a sob, she saw that Dobby had folded his arms on the edge of the bed to rest his head on and he was fast asleep, still sitting on the stool.  
  
She reached over to gently shake his arm. "Dobby" she said. "Dobby, wake up!"  
  
Dobby's huge green eyes shot open and he squeaked "Winky is awake! How is you feeling?"  
  
"Winky is tired and sad" she said, "but she will be alright."  
  
Dobby stood up, flexing his stiff joints and muscles. "Winky must eat," he said. "Dobby will go to the kitchens right now."  
  
"Winky can get her own breakfast," she replied.  
  
Dobby glared at her with his little fists on his hips. "Winky MUST stay in bed! Dobby will tell Madame Pomfrey if she does not!"  
  
Winky, who in fact didn't feel as strong as she had thought, gave in. "Winky will stay in bed for a little while, at least" she said.  
  
Dobby rushed down the elf passage, and in almost no time he was back with scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and juice, all neatly laid out on a small tray.  
  
As Winky finished her breakfast, Madame Pomfrey came to check on her. "I think you're going to be alright Winky, but you should spend today resting" she said.  
  
A little while later Winky said "Winky wishes she could speak to Harry Potter and his friends."  
  
"Leave it to Dobby," he answered. Dobby then collected the dishes and sped back to the kitchens.  
  
Winky got out of bed and stood on her feet a little unsteadily. She walked to the wardrobe and picked out the most comfortable clothes she could find, which were a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and her sweater.  
  
She was sitting in one of the armchairs when Dobby returned. "Winky isn't ought to be out of bed!" he squealed.  
  
"Winky will be alright" she retorted, "Madame Pomfrey is said she must rest today, but she is not saying Winky must stay in bed all day!"  
  
Dobby made a little disapproving squeak, but began making the bed and putting the room in order.  
  
About an hour later they heard a knock on the door. Dobby opened it and said "Harry Potter and his friends! Thank you for coming!"  
  
The four friends walked into the room and found places to sit. "I hope you're feeling a little better now, Winky" Hermione said.  
  
"Winky is feeling much better, thank you miss," Winky answered. "Winky does not want to ask too much, but she would like to tell how it was growing up and working for the Crouches."  
  
This came as a surprise to everyone, as Winky had always before refused to say anything about her old master or his family.  
  
"Yes Winky, please tell us," Hermione said.  
  
Winky began. "Winky and young Master Barty is born at almost the same time. Winky's mama had to raise her own baby and young master together, and Winky and Master Barty is playmates when they is very young. Winky adores and loves her young master, and is sad when he is leaving to go to school. By then Winky is old enough to start working with her mama in the Crouch's house. Winky is a good elf and works hard. She is very happy when Master Barty is home from school, and for a few years everything is fine.  
  
"Winky's mistress is in bad health and Winky takes care of her more and more. Winky starts traveling with her old master and mistress, and one day she goes with them to London for a week. When they come home Winky finds her mama in the kitchen, dead. Winky is very sad, but young Master Barty seems almost as sad, and tries to comfort Winky. They buries Winky's mama in the garden next to Winky's grandmother."  
  
"A few years later Winky is horrified to hear her young master is been arrested and sent to the wizard prison. She thinks he is innocent and is very sad again. Finally Winky's old master tells her of a plan to bring her young master home. Winky is given permission to use her magic and to always watch Master Barty so he does not get away. Winky thinks her old master is too hard on Master Barty, and tries to do things for him."  
  
"One day a witch from the Ministry of Magic comes to Master's house and she hears Winky talking to Master Barty. There is a big fight, and old master has to put a very strong memory charm on her so she does not tell. Winky is a good elf and cannot tell any of her master's secrets."  
  
"Later, Winky persuades her old master to let Master Barty watch the World Cup match if she is there to mind him. That night, the death eaters cause trouble and Master Barty tries to go to them. Winky is barely able to control him, but is dragging him away into the forest while he is wearing his invisibility cloak. Winky suddenly realizes Master Barty has a wand, and before she can stop him, he conjures the Dark Mark. Only then does Winky begin to realize what a bad, bad boy her young master really is. With all her strength and magic, she manages to get the wand away from him."  
  
"Next thing Winky knows she is on the ground, surrounded by witches and wizards. They is accusing her of doing magic with the wand, and making the dark mark. Winky sees her master and is thinking he will protect her. Instead, he dismisses her after years of faithful service and after stopping her young master from joining the Death Eaters. Winky is horrified and ashamed."  
  
"Months later, after Winky is come to Hogwarts, she learns Master Barty is killed his own father. Only then does she understand that Master Barty is a bad, dark wizard. But never, never did Winky ever think he is poisoned her mama! Her mama what raised him!"  
  
Winky stopped talking at this point, a tear from each of her eyes rolling down her cheeks. Everyone was silent, almost afraid to speak, but Hermione was the first to move. Swiftly, she pulled Winky into her arms and held her close. Winky didn't sob or cry, but hugged Hermione back. Virtually everyone else in the room felt the need to dry a few tears themselves.  
  
Hermione realized the little elf in her arms was utterly exhausted. She gently set Winky back down in her chair "thank you for telling us everything" she said. "Just remember that we are all your friends, and you can come to us any time you need us."  
  
"Thank you, miss" Winky responded. Exhausted or not, she would always mind her manners like a good house elf.  
  
Hermione looked at the other students and said "I think we should go now. Winky needs to rest."  
  
They all stood up and Winky said "thank you for coming, misses and sirs. Winky hopes she will be in better condition next time you sees her."  
  
Everyone said goodbye, and just before the door closed Harry heard Winky say "Dobby, when you goes back to the kitchen, tell Toby that Winky wishes to talk to Master Dumbledore. She has much to tell him about where things is hidden at the Crouch house."  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. A Journey

BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS  
Chapter Eleven - A Journey  
  
Winky didn't have much time to brood about her upsetting news. The next day, a cauldron explosion during potions class in the morning, and a massive mid-air collision during afternoon qudditch practice nearly filled the hospital wing full. Winky worked twelve hours with only short breaks for a quick bite to eat, and she didn't require any potion to put her to sleep that night.  
  
A few days later she had her conference with Professor Dumbledore, and several hours after that a large Hogwarts owl soared out of the owlery. She was carrying what looked like a simple greeting card, addressed to Arthur Weasley at the Ministry of Magic. However, when he received it, he immediately knew it was much more than that. Quickly he muttered a spell, and the card expanded into two full sheets of parchment covered with small, neat writing.  
  
The Crouch home had already been sequestered by the Ministry of Magic. Ministry wizards and witches made good use of Winky's information to detect and neutralize the dozens of enchantments and protection spells that had been put on it. However, their searches of the building had resulted in very few discoveries that would be helpful in the fight against the dark forces. They were also unsuccessful in entering two parts of the house.  
  
Some days later, Dumbledore sat in his office with Arthur Weasley's recently-decoded answer in front of him on his desk. He heard a knock on the door and said "come in, please."  
  
Dobby and Winky stepped into the room. Dobby was wearing a blue shirt with red shorts, his pink tie, one violet sock, and one sock with yellow and green stripes on it. Winky was wearing a gray skirt with a white blouse.   
  
"Master Dumbledore Sir has asked to see Dobby and Winky?"   
  
Dumbledore answered "yes I did, Dobby. Please take seats."  
  
The two elves hopped onto the side chairs, their little legs sticking straight out after they were in place.  
  
"Winky," Dumbledore said, "the information you gave us about the Crouch house was very helpful, but Arthur Weasley tells me in this letter that they are unable to find the secret room you said was behind a cellar wall. Can you tell me any more about it?"  
  
"Master Barty is discovering it when he and Winky is very young. Winky crawls through a small hole in the wall, and looks around with a candle. The room is very, very old, and filled with dust and cobwebs. She is not liking being there alone, but does as she is told. Later, when Master and Mistress is away, Master Barty makes the opening bigger and does an enchantment that is making part of the wall open like a door."   
  
"I believe you said there was a certain way to open it?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, Master Dumbledore sir. You has to touch two stones at the same time. They is so far apart that Winky isn't able to reach them without help, and Winky is forbidden to even try."  
  
Dumbledore picked up a piece of parchment from his desk and showed it to her. "Are they the stones you have marked in this diagram?" he asked.  
  
Winky looked closely at the diagram. "Yes, sir," she answered.  
  
"Unfortunately the Ministry wizards are unable to open the door by pressing those stones, Winky. Their detectors indicate there is still dark magic in the house, and the readings are strongest near the secret room. They have used every known spell in an attempt to open it, but all have failed."  
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment, looking seriously at the two elves. Mr. Weasley mentions another area of the house they have had trouble entering, but he gives no details. "If you consent, I would like to send you both to assist the ministry wizards there."  
  
"Send Dobby and Winky to the Crouch house?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Yes, Dobby, I'd be very pleased if you could escort Winky there, but understand if you need to think about it."  
  
"Dobby is always happy to do as Master Dumbledore asks," squeaked Dobby. He then looked at Winky expectantly.  
  
She remained silent for several minutes, a range of differing emotions registering on her face as the considered the proposition. Finally she said "Winky is also wanting to help. When is you wishing us to leave, Master Dumbledore sir?"  
  
"As soon as you possibly can," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Then we must think how we is to get there," Dobby said.  
  
"I've thought of that," Dumbledore said. He picked up a long brown paper package that neither elf had noticed leaning against one side of his desk, and handed it to Dobby.  
  
His green eyes again becoming the size of tennis balls, Dobby slowly tore the paper, and a moment later he sat in amazed silence staring at the broomstick across his knees. It was clearly marked "Cleansweep 4" in shiny gold letters, and "Dobby" in slightly different lettering. His eyes now the size of headlights, Dobby looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
A Cleansweep 4 was not in the same league as the Nimbus 2000/2001, Firebolt, or even a Cleansweep 7, but it was nonetheless a very good broom. This particular example had been factory-rebuilt, and would be more than adequate for one or even two elves.  
  
Dobby finally found his tongue. "Master... master Dumbledore knows Dobby can fly?"  
  
"Yes Dobby," I saw you stay on a broom for hours under perfect control."  
  
Winky, who did not like heights, was looking on in great alarm.  
  
Dumbledore spoke to her. "There's no reason for concern, Winky. I have every confidence in Dobby's airmanship."  
  
With a squeak of delight the little elf was on his feet, tightly holding the broom that was taller than he was. "Thank you, thank you, Master Dumbledore sir!" he squealed, practically hopping in excitement.  
  
"Dobby, would you like to demonstrate for us?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Oh yes sir!" Dobby squeaked excitedly.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand in the direction of the window, which swung open. Dobby eagerly straddled the broom and kicked off, gliding slowly out the window. Once he was outside he put on a burst of speed and was over the Forbidden Forest in seconds. He then executed several turns, climbs, and dives with ease. Winky watched in amazement as he flew back toward the window, which he neatly passed though. A second later he made a perfect, soft landing.  
  
Despite her initial reservations, Winky was impressed.  
  
Dobby grinned and asked "would Winky like to go for a ride?"  
  
Winky looked at Dobby severely, her tiny fists on her hips. "Winky will go for a ride with Dobby" she said, "but he must behave himself. No funny business!"  
  
Dobby meekly turned around and dropped the broom on the floor. He then stood beside it and extended one hand. "Up!" he squeaked, and the broom jumped into his hand. Then, with the broom hovering about a foot off the floor, he helped Winky climb onto it and showed her the proper grip. He climbed on himself and kicked off softly so that the broom flew very slowly out the window.  
  
Gradually Dobby gathered speed as he flew in a slightly different direction than he had gone before, with Winky's hands clasped tightly around his waist. He made a long sweeping turn, then stopped in midair.  
  
"Winky can open her eyes now," he said.  
  
"How does Dobby know Winky's eyes is closed?" she demanded.  
  
"Dobby knows Winky very well," he squeaked back. "Look ahead of us!"  
  
Winky uttered a squeal of wonder. Never before had she seen Hogwarts from the air, and the sight was breathtaking. Its dozens of towers, hundreds of windows, and countless rooms were even more spectacular than when seen from the ground. Dobby slowly flew around the entire castle, and Winky completely forgot they were 200 feet off the ground. Finally he guided the broom back to Dumbledore's window and made a landing equally as soft as before.  
  
Winky was flushed and even smiling. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he asked "did you enjoy your ride, Winky?"  
  
"Oh yes, Master Dumbledore sir!" she squealed without even thinking.  
  
"Very good," he answered. "Now both of you please look at this map and the route I recommend you follow......  
  
About two hours later the heavily-laden broomstick was headed southward. Both elves were wearing their Weasley sweaters, scarves, and stocking caps. Dobby also had on his sunglasses and new jacket. Winky was wearing her cape, though she had changed from a skirt to jeans for the trip. A carefully attached set of saddle bags carried extra clothing, food, and money that Dumbledore had advanced them to cover any expenses. However, the most valuable item it contained was Winky's invisibility cloak.  
  
As Dumbledore had predicted, Dobby turned out to be a good airman, making maximum use of clouds, flying out of the sun, and even trees to avoid being seen. Winky gradually relaxed as she became accustomed to the idea of being high in the air, and before long she was following Dobby's lead as he guided the broom.   
  
The trip actually took two days, and the first night, cold and hungry, they stopped at a large manor house where two old elf friends of Dobby's lived. He knocked softly at the back door, and a moment later the elf Nimby answered, holding a lantern in his hand.   
  
"Who is there?" he asked.  
  
"'Tis Dobby and his friend Winky."  
  
"Dobby!" Nimby squeaked, "you's always turning up at the strangest times! Where has you come from now?"  
  
"From Hogwarts. Dobby and Winky is been sent on a journey by their master."  
  
At this point Notty, the other elf, came to the door wearing a small tablecloth. "Dobby!" she also squeaked. "Come in!"  
  
Dobby introduced Winky to the other two elves as they stood near the black cast iron cookstove, warming their chilled bodies.  
  
As Nimby set a small table, Notty ladled soup into bowls from a cast iron pot on the stove. She set the bowls on the table and Nimby brought a loaf of bread, which he sliced and buttered.  
  
"Eat," Nimby urged. "You looks half-starved and half-frozen!"  
  
The two visiting elves didn't need any further persuading. They eagerly sipped the delicious soup, which warmed as well as nourished them. In almost no time the bowls were empty, and Notty jumped up to refill them. When Dobby and Winky had finished their second helpings of soup, Notty appeared with two slices of apple pie.   
  
When they could eat no more, Nimby cleared the table and everyone sat down with cups of cocoa. Dobby could not reveal the exact nature of the journey he and Winky were on, but they found plenty of other things to talk about, not the least of which was the unusual status of two free elves who knew Harry Potter. As bedtime approached, Notty spread out two pallets with blankets on either side of the stove, and a short time later everyone turned in.  
  
Early the next morning Dobby and Winky, both full with a large breakfast, climbed onto the broom and made a gradual ascent. Nimby and Notty waved goodbye from the back door, still not quite believing what they were seeing.  
  
Several hours later Dobby began watching for landmarks on the ground more carefully. Finally he landed in the upper branches of a very tall tree and pulled out the map Dumbledore had given them. He studied it carefully for several minutes, then gave a determined squeak as he took to the air again.   
  
About twenty minutes later Winky squealed "that is Winky's old master's house!"  
  
As Dobby descended, they spotted Arthur Weasley with one ministry witch and two ministry wizards standing in the back yard of the Crouch house. The broom touched down lightly, and Mr. Weasley hurried over to welcome the two elves.  
  
Winky had mixed emotions as she entered the house where she had lived most of her life, but she reminded herself that it was a house of the dead. Both her human and elf families were gone, and nothing would bring them back.  
  
"Winky," Arthur Weasley said, "we have a number of questions, if you don't mind."  
  
"What would sir like to know?" Winky asked.  
  
"First of all, we've found a very unusual bedroom upstairs, and we'd like to know more about it if possible. We've had almost as much difficulty with it as with the secret room in the cellar."  
  
"Winky is thinking sir means Master Barty's room. Winky will show sirs and madam its secrets." She hurried up the stairs with everyone else following her.  
  
Winky stopped in front of what appeared to be a normal wooden door, but anyone touching it quickly realized it was in fact made of iron. It was secured with a massive lock that was resistant to both physical damage and unlocking charms. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small key which immediately expanded to about eight inches in length. Winky pushed it in the keyhole and gave it two complete turns. The lock's bolt slid back, and she pushed the door open. Her key immediately began to shrink again and she put it back in her pocket.  
  
There was a large unmade bed against one wall, a wardrobe cabinet, and a desk, all coated with dust. On the walls were several quidditch posters so old and faded that the subjects on them barely moved anymore. The windows were covered by massive iron bars, and in one corner a ladder led to a trap door in the ceiling.  
  
Winky noticed the ministry witch looking out the window. "One-way glass," Winky said. "My old master is made it so Master Barty could see out, but no one can see in."  
  
A quick scan with detection instruments showed the room's walls, floor, and ceiling were also reinforced with iron bars and protected with very strong anti-penetration charms.  
  
Winky looked around the room, a range of emotions registering on her face before she spoke again. "Every night Winky brings her young master to this room and locks him in. She then climbs that ladder, pulls it into her room above, and locks the trap door. She has observation holes to watch her young master, and alarm spells on the windows and doors will tell her if he is trying to escape."  
  
"Every morning Winky first checks the observation holes, then opens the trap door and drops the ladder. She unlocks the door and takes her young master in his invisibility cloak downstairs. Winky is given permission to use all her magic to stop him from getting away, and he must wear the cloak anytime he is not in his room. If Winky has to leave the house, she must first lock Master Barty back in this room."  
  
Leaving the ministry witch and one wizard to continue examining the room, Arthur Weasley led everyone back downstairs to the kitchen. Two small rooms opened off one end of it, and the cellar door was at the other end, near the back door.  
  
Winky pointed to the small rooms and said "that is where Winky and her mama lived. After young master is brought home from prison, Winky is moved upstairs to the attic." As she spoke, Winky picked up and lit a small lantern. Without being asked, she led the way down the cellar stairs.  
  
At the bottom she stopped to examine the wall. Dobby had grabbed another lantern, and the two ministry wizards lit the ends of their wands to provide as much light as possible. Winky carefully looked up and down the stone wall, frowning slightly. Several times she carefully counted the stones up and across, but still remained puzzled.  
  
At last, holding the lantern very close to the wall, she gave a squeal of triumph. "He is moved the stones!" she said excitedly. "Sirs, please press that stone and that stone."  
  
The wizards did as she asked and immediately part of the wall swung inward like a door.   
  
"Splendid!" said Mr. Weasley excitedly, "but it's very dark. Is it safe to go in?"  
  
"Sir is very wise," Winky said. "Dobby, bring that wooden pole."  
  
Winky carefully pushed the pole Dobby handed her into the opening. Instantly, a huge battle axe swung down in a deadly arc, chopping nearly a foot off the length of the pole.  
  
"Oh well done, Winky!" Mr. Weasley said as he very carefully aimed the beam of light from his wand into the room beyond. After more careful examination, he and the other wizard decided it was safe, and cautiously entered.  
  
Shelves on one side were full from floor to ceiling with books about dark magic. Shelves on the other side were full of jars and other containers holding ingredients for concocting almost any dark potion. Several jars were labeled with the names of deadly and illegal potions. The third wall had a work table against it with a cauldron, scales, beakers, jars, and numerous other items of equipment on it. In the middle of the room was a desk covered with piles of parchment, quills, and candles.  
  
The witch and wizard who had remained upstairs were now in the cellar, looking at everything in amazement. "There's no way we can carry this lot away ourselves," the witch said. "I'm going for a ministry truck." She stepped back into the middle of the kitchen and disapperated away.  
  
The remaining wizards started examining and listing the articles they had discovered. Many of them were very old, but there were more recent documents on the desk, apparently drawn up when Voldemort took up residence there. Most importantly they gave names and locations of active death eaters.  
  
The elves returned upstairs and built a small fire on the kitchen hearth. Winky filled a large tea kettle and hung it on a hook over the fire. A moment later she joined Dobby, who was standing in the kitchen doorway looking outside.  
  
"Come with me," Winky squeaked softly as she took hold of Dobby's hand. She led him through what had once been a very beautiful garden, now rapidly being overgrown. Coming around a large oak tree, she stopped in front of two mounds, each marked with a small gray stone. The one on the left was engraved "Minnie," and the one on the right was engraved "Pinny."  
  
"Your mama and grandmama?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Yes," Winky answered in a tiny, soft squeak. A single tear was forming in one of her big brown eyes as Dobby held her hand tightly.  
  
Winky remained silent, keeping her thoughts to herself. After a few minutes, she turned and walked back towards the house.  
  
The kettle was boiling now, and she set out the tea things, not noticing that Dobby had quietly disappeared. When the tea was ready, she called the wizards from the cellar. Dobby also returned, stopping to wash his hands at the sink.  
  
"Thank you, Winky," Mr. Weasley said. "That was very thoughtful!"  
  
"Sir is very welcome," Winky answered.  
  
"Would Winky like to take her tea outside?" Dobby asked.  
  
Winky looked at him questioningly, but picked up her cup and walked towards the door. Dobby led her down the path they had covered earlier, but Winky squeaked in surprise as they rounded the big oak tree.  
  
Somehow in that very short period of time, Dobby had tidied up the area around the two graves. The weeds were all pulled, leaves had been raked away, the little headstones had been scrubbed, and there was a single white rose on each grave. Winky was completely speechless, but she put down her teacup and hugged Dobby so hard he nearly squealed himself.  
  
"Thank you, Dobby!" Winky finally managed to squeak, her big brown eyes brimming with tears.  
  
There seemed to be no need to talk, so they finished their tea in a comfortable silence.  
  
The quiet interlude was interrupted by the sounds of the arriving ministry truck, which had somehow managed to pass through the unopened gate on the driveway. For the next two hours, everyone was busy carrying items from the cellar room to the truck, and it was dark by the time everything was done.  
  
As the truck drove away, Arthur Weasley spoke to the two elves. "I want to offer you both my sincere thanks for all your help today. Without you, it might have taken us months to get into that room."  
  
Dobby bowed, and Winky curtsied. "Sir is every welcome," they chorused.  
  
Mr. Weasley continued "I don't like the idea of leaving you alone here tonight. Would you like me to stay with you?"  
  
"Sir is very kind," Dobby said, "but Dobby and Winky will be alright here. We will leave for Hogwarts early in the morning."  
  
"Well then, if you're sure...." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Very sure," Winky answered quickly.  
  
"Then thank you again. Be assured that I will let professor Dumbledore know how much help you have been," Mr. Weasley said just before he disapperated.  
  
The two elves returned to the kitchen where they stirred up the fire and prepared their own dinner. When everything was washed up, they found bedding and made up the beds in the two long-disused elf rooms. Both of them were very tired, and were asleep almost as their heads hit the pillows.  
  
Several hours later Winky was awakened by the sound of a door's squeaky hinges. She heard muffled voices, and her blood ran cold at the words "that fool Weasley is finally gone!"  
  
With amazing speed she jumped into her clothes, then wrapped the invisibility cloak around herself. Quickly and quietly she slipped into Dobby's room. She carefully put one hand over his mouth and shook him awake. His huge green eyes shot open but he saw Winky holding a finger up to her lips in the moonlight and remained quiet. A moment later, his own blood ran cold as he heard the voice of his old master, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"DAMNATION!" How did those fools manage to open the room!?" Other, less distinct voices could also be heard.  
  
Instantly Dobby was out of bed, pulling his clothes on over his pajamas. He picked up his broomstick and Winky threw the invisibility cloak over the both of them. Cautiously they stepped into the kitchen, only to see Malfoy raging at two other death eaters at the cellar door, which was uncomfortably close to the outside door.  
  
Dobby hesitated only a moment before extending one finger. There was a loud crack, and next second all three death eaters were tumbling down the cellar stairs. Dobby bolted for the door, but felt Winky holding him back just as they were nearly through it. The death eaters were still in a heap at the bottom of the stairs as Winky pointed her finger at them. There was a loud bang, and suddenly they found themselves being dragged by an invisible force back up the stairs, their screams and yells of rage confirming the fact that this was actually more painful than tumbling down.  
  
Malfoy managed to draw his wand when they reached the top. He shouted "stupefy!" "crucio!" and several other spells which broke numerous items of crockery, but completely missed the short, invisible elves. Dobby pointed his finger again, and with another loud crack the death eaters were again tumbling down the stairs. Winky raised her finger once more, and this time the cellar door banged shut. The key turned in the lock, then flew across the room and landed in the fireplace.  
  
This time Winky didn't try to hold Dobby back, and the instant they were outside, they jumped on the broom and kicked off hard. Dobby noticed that Winky was kicking with him, which gave them an extra boost. Dobby flew fast and low for several miles before he spotted a barn with a hay loft on its upper floor. He guided the broom through a large opening and landed in the hay.  
  
Dobby scampered to a far corner where he got out of his pajamas and dressed himself properly. As he was returning to where he left Winky, he heard her suddenly start to giggle.  
  
"What is so funny?" he demanded, thinking that she was laughing at him.  
  
Winky giggled even harder, but was finally able to say "Dobby's old master Malfoy! He is so funny when Dobby is sending him tumbling down the stairs, not knowing what is happening!" She then started laughing so hard she had to sit down, tears of mirth streaming down her face.  
  
Dobby had almost never heard Winky laugh before, but he couldn't help joining with her, especially when she reminded him of how Malfoy had looked.  
  
The elves were still tittering as they climbed back on the broom and set a course for Hogwarts and home.  
  



	12. House Elves and Dark Wizards (Again)

**BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS  
Chapter 12 - House Elves and Dark Wizards (Again)**  
  


  
The elves flew for several hours, still chuckling occasionally about the Death Eaters they had managed to get the better of. Both of them were enjoying the freedom of flight and the feel of the air rushing past their ears, but the clouds ahead looked threatening. After just a few miles more, they found themselves in a heavy and very cold rain storm.  
  
Dobby began to scan the terrain for a place to land and take shelter. He seemed to recognize something, then jerked the broom into a hard right turn. In a few minutes they spotted a large house surrounded by a thick forest, and Dobby guided the broom in for a landing in the back garden.  
  
"Who lives here?" Winky asked.  
  
"Dobby's friend Tippy," he answered.  
  
"No, what FAMILY?" Winky asked.  
  
"MacNair."  
  
"What did Dobby just say?"  
  
"The MacNair family is living here," Dobby said. "They is friends with the Malfoys, and Dobby knows Tippy, their house elf."  
  
"The MacNairs is bad wizards," Winky squeaked. "Winky's old master is not liking them at all!"  
  
"Dobby knows they is bad wizards, but right now we has no other choice! If we's careful, the MacNairs will not even know we's here," he squeaked back.  
  
Cautiously, he approached the back door and knocked softly. Several minutes passed with no response, and he knocked again. This time there was a faint shuffling sound inside. The door opened a crack, and a very weak voice asked "who is there?"  
  
"'Tis Dobby," he squeaked softly. "Is that you, Tippy?"  
  
The door swung open and Tippy practically collapsed into Dobby's arms. Winky rushed up to help, and they were both horrified to see the back of the flour sack Tippy was wearing soaked with blood. Supporting him carefully, they helped Tippy back inside, guiding him toward a small stool. However, the second they eased him down into a sitting position, he jumped to his feet with a yelp.  
  
Looking quickly around, Dobby spotted a ragged pallet in a corner of the kitchen. Signaling Winky with his eyes, they now guided Tippy towards the pallet and helped him lie down on his stomach. Tippy's face was bruised, and one of his big gray eyes was nearly swollen shut as he lay sobbing on his pallet.  
  
"What is happened to you, Tippy?" Dobby asked.  
  
Between sobs, Tippy answered "Tippy is been sick, and is very tired from all the work he is had to do. He fell asleep today, letting Master's lunch burn. Master beat him with a curtain rod and kicked him down the stairs. Tippy must get up to cook dinner now, because Master is telling him important guests is expected tonight, and he will punish Tippy even worse if dinner is not good!"  
  
One shoulder seemed to be the only part of Tippy's body that wasn't bloody or bruised, and Dobby put one hand on it, holding him down. "What is you making for dinner?" he squeaked.  
  
"Onion soup, salad, pork chops with new potatoes, asparagus au gratin, and trifle for dessert," Tippy answered.  
  
Looking around the kitchen, Dobby and Winky could see many of the ingredients for dinner already on the kitchen table and counters. Winky dashed outside, returning with the Cleansweep Four and the saddle bags. Reaching into one of the bags, she pulled out a first aid kit that magically grew to about four times it original size.  
  
"I will start cooking dinner," Dobby said. "Tippy must rest and let Winky take care of his hurts."  
  
Dobby busied himself with the cooking while Winky looked to Tippy's injuries. Very carefully. she peeled off the bloody flour sack as Tippy tried to stifle his squeals of pain. Even more carefully, she began to clean the cuts, bruises, and lacerations on his back. Even so, Tippy couldn't help flinching or squeaking softly as she worked. Finally, she applied ointment to fight infection and relieve pain, then bandages. Tippy relaxed noticeably as he felt the ointment's effects.  
  
Winky stepped over to the table where Dobby was working. "Dobby must finish helping Tippy with this other ointment," she whispered into one of his large bat ears.  
  
"Why cannot Winky do it?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Because Tippy's bum is got a big bruise on it, and Winky is not wanting to embarrass him any more. That is why he cannot sit down."  
  
As Winky took his place at the kitchen table, Dobby did as Winky requested. "Does you have anything else to wear?" he asked Tippy.  
  
"There is a clean flour sack hanging next to the fireplace," Tippy said.  
  
Covering Tippy with the ragged blanket he found on the pallet, Dobby took the bloody flour sack to the scullery, where he noticed huge piles of laundry waiting to be washed. He set the flour sack to soak in a bucket of cold water and returned to the kitchen, where he grabbed the clean sack Tippy told him about.  
  
Dobby helped Tippy into it, then fetched a chunk of ice from the icebox for the bruises on his face.  
  
Winky now had a big pot of onion soup simmering over the fire, which proved to be quite fortunate.  
  
"ELF!" the angry voice of Walden MacNair shouted down the stairs. "Are you working on tonight's dinner like I told you?"  
  
"Oh yes, Master, sir!" Tippy squealed loudly as Winky waved the pot lid to send the aroma of the simmering onion soup towards the stairs.  
  
There was a pause, then the same voice barked "then make sure you don't burn anything this time, or you'll wish you were never born!" This was followed by the sound of a door banging shut. Walden MacNair was the Executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, and none of the elves doubted that he would make good on his threats.  
  
Dobby and Winky, who had been holding their breath, breathed again as they began to work even harder on their cooking. Before long, delicious smells were wafting from the kitchen, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that dinner was indeed being prepared.  
  
"Tippy must get up and help," he said.  
  
"No, Tippy must keep resting until it is time to serve dinner," Winky squeaked. "You isn't ought to move around much, else you might start bleeding again."  
  
About an hour later the sound of footsteps upstairs indicated the arrival of the MacNair's guests, and Winky had to let Tippy go up to finish setting the dining room table.  
  
Tippy left the kitchen door open, and Dobby and Winky momentarily froze at the voices they heard.   
  
"What on earth happened to you, Malfoy?" MacNair's voice boomed.  
  
The two elves swiveled their ears around so that they could hear better.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's voice answered "I think perhaps Arthur Weasley isn't as much of a fool as I'd always thought. We of course cleared out of Barty Crouch's house long before the Ministry officials got there, but we never thought they'd figure out how to open that room."  
  
"They got it open?" MacNair asked.  
  
"Yes, and they hauled everything away. We had some of the rarest potion ingredients stored there, along with bottles of the most powerful dark potions we know of. They got the lot."  
  
"But how did you end up looking like this?" MacNair persisted. "You look like you tumbled down the stairs."  
  
"That's exactly what happened, Walden."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I really don't know how it was done, but they must have put some kind of curse on the cellar stairs there. It not only knocked us down the stairs, it actually pulled us back up. Then it took us hours to open the door because it had a charm-resistant lock on it."  
  
Dobby and Winky looked at each other, torn between terror and the comical memory of what they had done to Malfoy.  
  
MacNair asked "did they get the documents too?"  
  
"Yes, they did. I think it best that we lie as low as possible for the time being," Malfoy replied.  
  
At that moment, Tippy came back into the kitchen after carefully closing the kitchen door. He and the other two elves spoke only in whispers from this point onward.  
  
A short time later, a bell on the wall tinkled. The label under it read "Dining Room."  
  
"They will be wanting the first course," Tippy said as he picked up a large tureen of onion soup and headed upstairs with it.  
  
For the next two hours Tippy was kept busy carrying food upstairs and dirty dishes downstairs. When he finally returned with the empty dishes and coffee cups, he was starting to look haggard. The work had tired him greatly, and two of the cuts on his back were starting to bleed again. Very carefully he sat down as he and the other elves made a meal of the sparse leftovers.  
  
It was only at this point that he had a chance to ask Dobby and Winky where they had come from. Quickly Dobby recounted the now-familiar story of how he and Winky had come to be free and now working at Hogwarts under Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"Tippy wishes he had a master like Professor Dumbledore," Tippy said just before an expression of horror appeared on his face, and he jumped up to bang his already-bruised head on the edge of the table, squealing "Bad Tippy! Bad, bad Tippy!"  
  
This time it was Winky who moved first, and she pulled him away from the table. "You is been punished enough already," she squeaked indignantly.  
  
"Thank you, Winky," he said wearily. He looked towards the scullery and continued "Tippy must finish the dishes and laundry before he can go to bed tonight."  
  
"No, Tippy must lie down and rest," Winky squeaked. "Dobby and Winky will do the laundry and washing up!"  
  
Before Tippy could protest, Winky pushed him back towards his pallet where she checked and replaced some of the bandages she had put on him earlier. Dobby stoked the wash-boiler fire, and shortly Winky was helping him with the huge piles of laundry.  
  
As he put a sheet through the laundry wringer, Dobby paused. "Dobby wonders... Dobby wonders if it might work," he said softly.  
  
"Dobby wonders what?" Winky asked.  
  
Instead of answering her, Dobby finished wringing out the sheet he was working on and hung it up. Then he trotted across the kitchen to where Tippy lay on his pallet.  
  
"Tippy, does you take morning tea up to your master's room?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Yes, Tippy does," the other elf squeaked. "Why does Dobby ask?"   
  
"Yes, why DOES Dobby ask?" echoed Winky, who had followed him out of the scullery.  
  
Dobby began to talk rapidly in his squeaky voice. At one point, Winky was heard to say "Dobby, we isn't ought to interfere in other people's private business."  
  
Dobby's huge green eyes glared at her. "Does Winky want to see Tippy keep being beaten, though he is a good elf and works hard even when he is sick?"  
  
Winky was silent a moment, then said "no... no Winky is not wanting that."  
  
It was at least two hours more before the laundry was done, and everyone settled down for the night. Dobby and Winky tucked Tippy in on his pallet, then made themselves as comfortable as possible in a corner of the scullery. As an added precaution they slept under Winky's invisibility cloak.   
  
All three elves were up very early the next morning, checking and rechecking their plan. Dobby was possibly the most nervous of all; it was his idea, and if it worked all would be well. If it didn't, Tippy might be punished more severely than ever before. With grim determination, Dobby picked up the bucket he had brought from the scullery. It contained two shirts and several socks, all soaking in very cold water.  
  
Eventually, a small bell on the wall jangled. The label under it read "Master."  
  
"That is Master wanting his morning tea," Tippy said.   
  
He made no move to prepare tea or go anywhere, though he looked terrified in the knowledge that he was disobeying a direct order from his master. He rocked back and forth on his feet, nervously twisting the hem of his four sack.  
  
About five minutes later the bell rang much harder. Still Tippy made no move, and even his bad eye was wide open now. In another five minutes the bell rang so hard that it was in danger of flying off the wall.  
  
Shortly after that, the elves could hear heavy footsteps and the sound of the kitchen door crashing open.  
  
"ELF!" Walden MacNair bellowed. "Where is my tea, you worthless vermin!"  
  
MacNair came storming down the stairs. At the bottom step he spotted Tippy trembling in terror, but before he could do or say anything more, he was drenched with icy water and found his face completely covered with something soggy and heavy. Enraged, he grabbed at whatever it was and threw it off.  
  
The next thing he saw was Tippy holding a wet shirt, his gray eyes now wide open in wonder.   
  
"Master is given a shirt," he said. "Master threw it, Tippy caught it, and now Tippy is free!"  
  
MacNair made as to draw his wand from his dressing-gown pocket, but Tippy was already pointing his long finger. There was a loud BANG, and MacNair was slammed up against a wall with dishes and other pieces of crockery crashing down on him from a shelf above.  
  
Dobby and Winky, who had been hovering on the Cleansweep Four near the ceiling and under the protection of the invisibility cloak, now swooped down and grabbed Tippy. There was another loud bang as the kitchen window swung open, and MacNair only got a very confusing glimpse of Tippy's legs and nothing else as they flew out the window.  
  
Dobby struggled hard to keep the broom under control with its lopsided load, and he flew only a mile before landing in a thick clump of trees.  
  
Tippy was half-laughing and half crying tears of joy as he hugged Dobby, then Winky repeatedly. He did not notice that his back had started to bleed again, and Winky had to calm him down so she could administer more first aid. That done, all three elves re-mounted the broom. With the load properly distributed, the broom was much easier to control, though it would of course not fly as fast with additional weight on it.  
  
This time Dobby stuck to the most direct route to Hogwarts, and they only stopped twice to rest and have a quick bite to eat. The sun was just setting when they spotted the towers and turrets of the Hogwarts castle.  
  
They went directly to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey immediately admitted Tippy, muttering about how anyone could be so cruel to inflict so much pain on any creature.  
  
The next morning Dobby and Winky were again in Dumbledore's office. Arthur Weasley's report of how helpful the elves had been was already on his desk, and he listened quietly as they recounted their further adventures.  
  
He was silent for a moment, his face expressionless, but with just a trace of a twinkle in his eyes. "You have both shown great resourcefulness," he said, "but I must ask you in future to try to keep from putting yourselves in danger."  
  
The two elves nodded silently, then Dobby spoke. "Professor... professor..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is to become of Tippy now?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again as he spoke. "He's a free elf, Dobby, so he can go wherever he wants now."  
  
Dobby's expression fell.  
  
Dumbledore continued "but I have sent word to him to come see me once he's released from the hospital wing. If he wishes, he may remain at Hogwarts as a free, paid elf."  
  
"Master Dumbledore is very kind!" Dobby squeaked, his green tennis-ball sized eyes shining with happiness.  
  
"Thank you Dobby," Dumbledore said, "that reminds me of something else. As of today, I am raising both of your wages to two galleons a week."  
  
"We is not wanting any more paying," squealed Winky.  
  
"Winky, I must insist you both accept it," Dumbledore said kindly but firmly, "unless you would prefer to seek employment elsewhere."  
  
"Oh, no sir!" both elves squealed.  
  
"Then you may return to your work. Thank you again," Dumbledore said.  
  
A short time later the two elves were in the elf passage near the hospital wing. Dobby took a deep breath, and before he knew what was happening, pulled Winky into his arms and kissed her tenderly. She did not push him away.   
  
They just held each other tightly for several minutes, then Dobby finally said "Dobby must return to the kitchens. He will be missed."  
  
Winky squeezed his hand, and a second later they both had disappeared in opposite directions.  
  
A few days later, Hermione Granger sat reading the _Daily Prophet_ at breakfast in the Great Hall. "Here's something interesting," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah? What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione answered "it says here that Walden MacNair has been sacked from his job as executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."  
  
"Hooray for that," Harry said. "Buckbeak will be really happy to hear it!  
  
"Here's something else," Hermione continued "it says that St. Mungo's Hospital has just declined a sizable contribution offered by Lucius Malfoy."  
  
  
  
  



	13. More Revelations and Reunions

**BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS  
Chapter Thirteen - More Revelations and Reunions**  
  


  
A week later there was another expedition to Hogsmeade. Winky was in her red dress, and Dobby was wearing his maroon shorts and shirt, clashing violently with his lime-green hat. Tippy was in the now-shrunken shirt MacNair had thrown at him, and Dobby's old soccer shorts. Tippy had never even had so much as the occasional bronze knut Winky's old master gave her, so the single gold galleon in his pocket seemed like an immense fortune.   
  
Dobby and Winky were also feeling slightly more affluent with their increased wages, but thrift and economy were also characteristics of house elves, just as was their desire to work constantly. Tippy was as excited and amazed as Winky had been the first time she visited Hogsmeade. Like her, Tippy had seldom been out in public except on an occasional errand for his master.  
  
Their first stop was at Gladrags, where Tippy spent a portion of his gold galleon on two shirts. Dobby and Winky together bought him another pair of shorts and several balls of brightly-colored yarn ('wool' if you're a Brit).  
  
"Dobby will show Tippy how to make socks," he said as they stepped out of the shop.  
  
Dobby was by now an expert Hogsmeade tour guide, and the three elves chattered happily as they walked up and down its colorful streets. They were nearing The Three Broomsticks when a very high-pitched voice called down to them.  
  
"Dobby!" Nobby squealed from an upstairs window. "Come to the kitchen door right away!"  
  
"We's free elves," he squeaked back indignantly, "we isn't having to use the back door!"  
  
"Dobby! Just be quiet and do as Nobby asks!" his sister snapped back as she banged the window shut.  
  
"What is wrong?" Winky asked.  
  
"Dobby has no idea," he answered, leading the way to the kitchen door of the Three Broomsticks. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, where they found Nobby positively hopping in excitement.  
  
She stopped abruptly when she saw Tippy. "Tippy!" she squeaked. "What is you doing here?"  
  
"Dobby and Winky helped set Tippy free from his masters," he explained.  
  
"Nobby is very glad to hear that," she answered. "The MacNairs is bad, dark wizards!"  
  
"So is the Malfoys and the Malheurs," Tippy said.  
  
The kitchen contained a big black cast iron cook stove, a huge sink, many shelves and cupboards, a gigantic ice box, and cooking utensils of every description. Dobby hardly got a chance to see much of the room, because once she recovered from the surprise of seeing Tippy, Nobby grabbed Dobby's hand and dragged him to a corner where an older house elf sat on a stool, wearing an immaculate blue pillowcase. None of the Hogwarts elves knew him, but his green eyes were somehow familiar.  
  
"Dobby," said Nobby in a very thin squeak, "this is Binky. He is our father!"  
  
Everyone stood silently, too stunned to speak. Binky stood up, smiled at Dobby, and uttered a chirping sound similar to the one Dobby had once used to comfort Winky.  
  
Dobby's tennis-ball sized green eyes filled with tears as he threw his arms around Binky, squealing "Papa! Papa!"  
  
"I has been hoping to see you before Master leaves Hogsmeade," Binky said to Dobby once everyone had quieted down. "Until two days ago Binky did not even know he has a son and a daughter!"  
  
Nobby moved several stools into place so everyone could sit down, then grabbed a tray of food and hurried out of the kitchen.   
  
"Nobby will be back as soon as she can," she squeaked over her shoulder.  
  
Dobby introduced Winky and Tippy to his father, whose sharp eyes did not miss the expression on Winky's face as she looked at Dobby. Neither did he miss the way that Nobby and Tippy had looked at each other in their surprise.  
  
Nobby bustled back in and pulled two meat pies out of the oven, which she put her tray. "The kettle is hot," she said. "'Tis alright for you to use the tea things on that counter." Then she hurried out of the kitchen again.  
  
Winky and Tippy made tea as Dobby talked quietly with his father. Shortly, they were handing around cups and plates.  
  
"Where has you been all this time, and how is you knowing our mama?" Dobby asked his father.  
  
Binky looked very sad before he spoke. "Binky's master is Frederick Hightower. Master was once very good friends with the Malfoys, and he visited them often. Binky always is going with him, and there he meets a very pretty little elf named Winny. Binky's heart is lost the first moment he is seeing her. He is always feeling sad for her, because the Malfoys is treating her badly, even though she works very hard and is a wonderful cook. Once Winny is forgetting to refill the dining room salt shakers, and Mistress Malfoy slaps Winny so hard she goes flying across the room. Still, Binky and Winny gets to spend a little time together during every visit, and every time he leaves, Binky is looking forward to the next."  
  
"One day, Master Hightower is announcing he is planning to get married. Binky is very happy for him, and his new mistress is very beautiful and very kind. But she is muggle-born, and from then on, the Malfoys and Binky's master is no longer speaking to each other. There is no more visits, though Binky misses Winny very much."  
  
"Some time later Binky hears from another elf who is visiting the Hightowers with her mistress that Winny is expecting a baby, and Binky knows that only he could be the father. Binky's master is by then become an Auror, and wants nothing to do with the Malfoys, but he gives Binky permission to visit Winny and see his baby. When Binky stops at a house near the Malfoys, the elfs there says that Winny is died in childbirth. They says that the Malfoys refused to get even an elf midwife to attend her, but no one tells Binky that Winny's baby is alive. He is thinking they is both dead, and has no idea there is more than one baby. He goes at night to Malfoy Manor to see if he can visit Winny's grave."  
  
"Binky searches the entire estate and finds nothing. Finally, he sits down to rest in the garden. When the moon comes out of the clouds he finally sees. They hasn't buried Winny at all. They has thrown her body into the compost heap!"  
  
At this point tears welled up in Binky's big green eyes, but he dried them and continued. "Binky finds a shovel and digs a grave in a corner of the garden what he knew Winny liked best. He carefully wraps Winny's body in an expensive and very fine tablecloth he is finding still on the clothesline. He fills in the grave and finally covers it with leaves and grass clippings so no one is knowing it is there. Binky knows he is a bad elf for to think so about humans, but from then on he HATES the Malfoys!"  
  
When Binky stopped talking, all the elves were crying. Sounding very much like a truck horn, Dobby blew his nose on a bright orange handkerchief. Winky held his hand tightly, her big brown eyes full of sorrow and concern.  
  
"Dobby hates the Malfoys too!" he squealed loudly. No one, not even Winky, dared reproach him for his words.  
  
"So does Nobby," his sister said matter-of-factly as she came into the kitchen with a tray of dirty dishes in each hand, and a third tray balanced carefully on her head. Winky and Tippy both jumped up to help her carry the trays to the sink.  
  
"But Dobby must be happy we is found our papa after all these years," she continued.  
  
"Oh yes, Dobby is very happy about that!"  
  
Winky returned to where Dobby and Binky were sitting, leaving Tippy and Nobby talking together in very faint squeaks near the sink.  
  
Binky spoke again. "Binky is heard a little about how Dobby came to be free, but he is wanting to know more."  
  
Quickly, Dobby repeated the story of how Harry Potter had tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing him, and how later Winky was unwillingly freed. Finally he explained about the trip he and Winky had just made, and their successful scheme to get Tippy freed from Walden MacNair.  
  
Binky chuckled so hard his ears flapped when he heard about how Dobby had sent Lucius Malfoy tumbling down the stairs not once, but three times. There was just a hint of something -- perhaps pride, in his expression as he looked at his son and daughter.  
  
"I think you's going to become the first elf aurors," he said.  
  
"Dobby doubts that, Papa, but please tell us why you is here."  
  
Binky answered "Binky's master is a good friend of Professor Dumbledore's, and he is come here at Professor Dumbledore's request."  
  
"Dobby is thinking 'tis having to do with the Dark Lord's return."  
  
Binky looked at Dobby with a slightly stern expression. "Dobby knows Binky cannot reveal his master's secrets," he said.  
  
"Yes, Dobby knows," he squeaked back, "but any time there is news of the Dark Lord, there is danger to Harry Potter, and Dobby must learn all he can!"  
  
There was a bank of small bells high on the kitchen wall, each with a room number beneath it. Just then, number four rang.  
  
"That is Binky's master ringing for him. Binky must help him get ready to go to dinner at Hogwarts tonight."  
  
Binky hugged his son and daughter, then scrambled up the back stairs.  
  
Tippy had continued to help Nobby wash dishes, and now Winky's curiosity was aroused.  
  
"Does you know each other already?" she asked them.  
  
"Oh yes, Nobby answered. Nobby and Tippy is knowing each other for many years. Their families used to visit each other lots."  
  
"I is wondering just HOW well they is knowing each other," Winky thought silently.  
  
Madame Rosmerta had levitated several more trays stacked high with dirty dishes and glasses into the kitchen, and without even thinking, Dobby and Winky pitched in to help with the washing up. They finished just as it was about time to return to Hogwarts, but before they could go, Binky trotted back downstairs with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Master is given Binky permission to go to Hogwarts this evening if you is wanting him to come," he said.  
  
"Of course we is wanting Papa to come!" Dobby squeaked back.  
  
A few minutes later, they were all on the path back towards Hogwarts. When they arrived, Winky hurried to the hospital wing, while Dobby, Tippy, and Binky approached the large painting that disguised the Hogwarts kitchen door.  
  
Once they entered the kitchen, dinner preparations were already under way. Many elves scurried about with all manner of utensils and food in their hands, while others stood on specially-constructed steps that allowed them to watch pots and pans on top of the AGAs. A few of them glanced curiously at Binky, but they didn't stop to speak to him.  
  
Suddenly an elf's voice squeaked loudly "Binky! Toby is so happy to see you! We's been expecting you and your master!"  
  
Toby hurried up and shook Binky's hand.  
  
"You is knowing my papa?" Dobby asked Toby.  
  
"Papa?" Toby asked. "Binky is Dobby's papa?"  
  
"Yes," Dobby responded, "but Dobby did not know this until today!"  
  
As it turned out, Toby and Binky knew each other very well. Frederick Hightower was something of an oddity; he had been a Slytherin when he was at Hogwarts, but his relationship with families like the Malfoys came to an abrupt halt during Voldemort's reign of terror. Hightower became a hard-working auror, and nearly lost his life on several occasions.  
  
Furthermore, Hightower said that if any of his own children were sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts, he would immediately bring them home and send them to a magic school in America which had no internal houses at all. Not surprisingly, Hightower's two children ended up in Ravenclaw, which had been their mother's house. They had both left Hogwarts some years ago.  
  
Most of this information was somehow exchanged between the elves over the next couple hours as dinner was prepared and served. Eventually, their frenzied activity tapered off, and most of them gathered in the elves' hall for their own dinner. Nobby joined them there, having been given permission to join her brother and father after dinner at The Three Broomsticks.  
  
She, her brother, father, Winky, Tippy and Toby sat slightly apart from most of the other elves, who were somewhat in awe of them all.  
  
"Toby," Binky said, "when is you going to tell at least Dobby and Winky your secret?"  
  
Toby looked extremely nervous, his Senior Elf demeanor slipping slightly for once. "What is you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"You knows what I am talking about," Binky persisted. "You cannot keep hiding it forever, though the other elves isn't having to know."  
  
The Senior Elf sat without speaking for a few moments, a range of expressions passing across his face. Finally he took a deep breath and spoke in a near-whisper.  
  
"Toby.... Toby is a free elf," he said.  
  
"You is?" Dobby asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes," Toby answered. As he spoke, he carefully pulled up the hem of his tea towel slightly, showing that he was wearing shorts under it. "Please keep Toby's secret for him."  
  
"How can this be?" Winky asked.  
  
Toby continued "Toby is Professor Dumbledore's personal elf, and has been at Hogwarts as long as long as he has. Toby's family is served the Dumbledore family for generations, and we is all free, because the Dumbledores will have only free elves working for them!"  
  
"You's all stayed with the Dumbledore family?" Tippy asked.  
  
"Of course," Toby said. "Professor Dumbledore is the greatest and kindest wizard in the world! Toby would never leave him!"  
  
"Why is you wearing shorts under your tea towel?" Dobby asked curiously.  
  
"Dobby," Toby said, "you of all elves is ought to know the answer to that question!"  
  
"Dobby is sorry, but he does NOT know."  
  
"Free elves MUST wear real clothing, even if it is covered up," Toby told him.  
  
At this point they had to quickly change the subject, as several other elves were coming closer. Toby chose this point to give Binky a tour of the Hogwarts elf quarters and kitchen. Toby was favorably impressed by the heroism award on the wall as well as Dumbledore's improvements to make life easier for the elves.  
  
Before long it was time to go, and the just-reunited elf family exchanged hugs at the kitchen door.  
  
"Please let Binky know when there is any news," he said as he looked rather pointedly at Dobby and Nobby. 'tis alright to send messages to Binky at his master's house."  
  
A moment later he and Nobby were on their way back to The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"What news is you expecting, Papa?" Nobby asked.  
  
Binky didn't speak, but just gave his daughter a very "knowing" look.  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. The Forbidden Forest Hides Many Secrets

**BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS  
Chapter Fourteen - The Forbidden Forest Hides Many Secrets**  
  


  
  
One afternoon a couple of weeks later, Winky happened to glance out the window of her room at Hogwarts. She blinked and shook her head, certain she hadn't really seen what she thought. However, the scene was still the same-- Dobby and Twinky, each pushing a wheelbarrow piled with packages of some sort, were moving towards the Forbidden Forest. A few seconds later they disappeared into the trees.  
  
Winky's big brown eyes narrowed and her ears went flat across her head. She emitted a sound somewhere between a squeak and a growl. "What is Dobby doing in the forest with TWINKY?" she fumed silently. Before she could think about it any more, Madame Pomfrey called her, and she scurried to obey her mistress.  
  
There were several patients in the hospital wing, so Winky was unable to have dinner with the rest of the house elves that evening. The next day she watched out her window and again caught sight of Dobby and Twinky trundling their mysterious loads into the Forbidden Forest. It happened a third time the following day, and Winky began to worry. The situation wasn't helped any by the fact that she hadn't even spoken to Dobby in those three days, even though usually he spent at least part of his daily free time with her.  
  
Finally, she went to the kitchens during her own free time and was told that Dobby had gone into Hogsmeade on a personal errand. This mystified and worried Winky even more, especially since she couldn't see Twinky anywhere in the kitchens.  
  
Deciding that maybe a little fresh air would do her some good, Winky went outside and walked in the direction of Hagrid's hut. As she approached the hut an idea came to her, and she trotted up to the door. She couldn't reach the knocker, so she rapped her tiny fist on the door as hard as she could.  
  
The door swung open and Hagrid looked around in some confusion. "I was sure I heard some'un knock," he muttered as he started to close the door.  
  
"Mister Hagrid sir," she squeaked, "may Winky speak to you, please?"  
  
Hagrid looked down in surprise. "Winky!" he said, "I almost didn't see yeh! Come in, come in!"  
  
Winky stepped inside, where Hagrid's huge but cowardly dog, Fang, took one look at her and immediately dove into his bed, shaking in terror. Winky couldn't help but giggle at him.  
  
"I was about to have a cup o' tea, Winky. Would yeh like ter join me?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Mr. Hagrid sir," Winky said.  
  
He put a large cushion on one of his chairs, and Winky climbed up the braces between the chair legs like a ladder. Once she was perched on the cushion, not much more than her big brown eyes and ears could be seen over the table's edge.  
  
Hagrid was momentarily at a loss as he surveyed his collection of cups, most of which were nearly the size of Winky's head. Finally he spotted his mending basket next to the fireplace and retrieved a thimble out of it. He quickly washed the thimble, set it on the table in front of Winky, and very carefully filled it with tea. In a couple moments it was cool enough that she was able to sip it, though she politely declined the rock cakes he also offered her.  
  
"What did yeh want to talk to me about, Winky?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Winky... Winky has seen Dobby and another elf going into the forest several times now, and she wonders if Mr. Hagrid can tell her what they is doing there. Winky knows 'tis dangerous in the forest, and is thinking they isn't ought to be going there, sir."  
  
"Well, yeh see Winky," Hagrid answered "the forest isn't all the same everywhere. Do yeh remember where we buried yer old master?"  
  
"Yes, Winky remembers."  
  
"Well, they're going to a certain part of the forest that's protected from danger in the same way."  
  
"But what is they DOING there, Mr. Hagrid, sir?"  
  
"Finish yer tea and I'll show yeh m'self," Hagrid answered.  
  
When both of them had finished their tea, Winky climbed down from the chair and Hagrid opened the door. Once they were outside he quickly realized that Winky would have to run to keep up with him, so he effortlessly picked her up and set her on his shoulder.  
  
As they entered the forest he had to be careful to not let Winky get knocked off his shoulder by branches or tree limbs. They followed a well-worn path for some distance, then stopped at the edge of a clearing.  
  
Winky's huge brown eyes were wide open as she took in the scene. There were rows and rows of very small cottages, and several larger buildings in the center of the clearing. House elves were tending gardens in front of some of the cottages, while others could be seen talking in small groups. Two were playing chess on an outside table, and several more were sitting in tiny wheelchairs outside one of the larger buildings.  
  
Hagrid carefully set Winky on the ground. "I'm way too big fer this place," he said. "When yer ready ter come back to Hogwarts, just follow the trail we took to get here. It's protected also."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Hagrid, sir," Winky said as he turned to leave.  
  
As she walked farther into the clearing she could see that all the elves there were very old. Most were wearing Hogwarts tea towels, but one in particular stood out from the others because he was wearing a neat green sweater with matching shorts. He was slightly stooped-over and carried a very crooked stick, but walked with great dignity and seemed to have little difficulty moving around.  
  
With a kind expression on his face, he approached her and said "we hasn't seen you here before. My name is Cubby. Who is you?"  
  
"My name is Winky," she answered, dropping a neat curtsey.  
  
He smiled. "Cubby thought you might be. Dobby is told us much about you, and Cubby can see why now."  
  
Winky's cheeks went slightly pink before she was able to ask "what is this place, Cubby?"  
  
Cubby answered "this is the Hogwarts House-elf Retirement Village. Professor Dumbledore is setting it up when he is become Headmaster."  
  
By this time they were in the middle of the village, and Winky could see that despite their age, nearly every elf was busy doing something. She had already seen several tending their gardens, and now that she was closer she could see that most of the elves in wheelchairs were mending Hogwarts linens. In a workshop whose large doors were propped open, several elderly elves were busy repairing small items of furniture. Another elf in a corner of the same building was assembling picture frames. The two Winky had thought were playing chess were in fact carving and painting chess pieces.  
  
"Is you all Hogwarts elves?" Winky asked as Cubby introduced her to several.  
  
One elf with a very wrinkled face and glasses almost as large as Dobby's answered "most of us is, but a few has been cast out by their masters when they is become too old to do as much work as their masters wants. Professor Dumbledore never turns elfs away, even if they is too old or sick to do any work at all."  
  
"But most of you is working," Winky observed.  
  
"Winky is right," Cubby said. "House elfs is happiest when they has something to do. Most of us cannot do very heavy work anymore, so we mostly mends and makes small things now."  
  
"Does all of you live in the cottages?"  
  
"Those of us what can still get around on our own does, but others has rooms in the large building where there is someone to help them when they needs it."  
  
Winky noticed that one of the elves in a wheelchair had put down her mending and was rubbing painfully swollen joints in her fingers. Winky approached and asked "is your fingers hurting you?"  
  
The other elf answered "yes they is, but Zinny only wishes she could do more work. Professor Dumbledore is very kind to let her live here."  
  
Winky had almost forgotten she was still carrying her pouch of medical supplies, but she had a sudden inspiration, and pulled a jar of ointment out of it. Gently she rubbed the ointment on Zinny's fingers, taking special care to get plenty on the swollen joints.  
  
"Does that feel better?" Winky asked.  
  
Within seconds Zinny began to flex her fingers more easily than she had been able to do in years. "Thank you! She said to Winky. "What is your name?"  
  
"I is Winky. I works in the hospital wing at Hogwarts."  
  
Zinny regarded Winky silently for a few seconds before she asked "what was your Mama's name, Winky?"  
  
Small tears rose in her eyes as Winky answered "'Pinny' was my mama's name."  
  
"Does you know your grandmama's name?" Zinny asked.  
  
"Winky's grandmama was called 'Minnie.'"  
  
Zinny closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them, Winky noticed how the sunlight accentuated the sparks of gold in the old elf's eyes, so much like her own.  
  
"Zinny... Zinny is your great-aunt, Winky. She and Minnie was sisters."  
  
Winky could only stand and stare with her mouth open. She barely remembered her grandmother, but she remembered enough to see that Zinny did resemble her.  
  
Zinny made a small chirping noise, and Winky squealed "Auntie!" as she threw her arms around her great aunt.  
  
Wiping tears out of her eyes, Zinny began to introduce Winky to the other elves who were sitting near her. Winky's status as a free elf did not particularly concern them, especially after she told them of her duties and the fact that she sometimes worked longer hours than the other Hogwarts elves. Several of them gratefully allowed her to apply the same ointment he had used on Zinny's fingers.  
  
"Keep the jar," she told them. "Winky will see that you gets more."  
  
She was still talking to the group when Cubby approached. "Winky is good friends with Dobby" he told them.  
  
"You is friends with Dobby?" one elf asked Winky.  
  
Blushing again, Winky said "yes, Dobby and Winky is good friends."  
  
"Dobby is very good to us," another elf said. "He is coming here nearly every day to bring us food and take the things what we has worked on back to Hogwarts."  
  
"He has never told Winky this, but she has seen him and Twinky going into the forest sometimes," Winky said.  
  
"Twinky's mama is too ill to get out of her room most days," Cubby said. Twinky tries to come see her as much as she can."  
  
Winky was relieved to hear this, while at the same time amazed to hear of this unknown aspect of Twinky's personality.  
  
She continued to visit with the old elves for some time, but finally happened to notice that the sun was starting to go down. With a squeal of distress, she grabbed her medical bag.   
  
"Winky is late!" she squeaked. "She must get back to Hogwarts right now!" She gave her great aunt a quick hug, waved goodbye to the other elves, and practically sprinted down the path towards the castle.  
  
Winky arrived at the hospital wing panting for breath. "Winky is sorry, ma'am!" she squeaked. "She will not let it happen again!"  
  
"For heaven's sake Winky, take a minute to catch your breath," Madame Pomfrey said, "there's no harm done."  
  
With her breathing slowing down to normal, Winky said "Winky was at the Elf Retirement Village. She is discovered that her great-aunt is living there."  
  
"Not many people even know that exists," Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
Just then Toby walked into the hospital wing carrying a small piece of parchment in his hand. He bowed to Madame Pomfrey, then spoke. "Toby is just received this message from his papa. He says that Winky is very helpful to some of the old elves, especially with an ointment what helps keep their joints from hurting."  
  
"Your papa?" Winky asked, "who is your papa, and how is he knowing this?"  
  
"Cubby is Toby's papa," he responded. "Cannot Winky tell by looking?"  
  
At this point Winky had to concede that Toby and Cubby did indeed look a lot alike. She also reflected that the fact that Cubby was wearing clothes also should have been a major clue.  
  
"Well Winky, it sounds like you weren't late at all," Madame Pomfrey said. "It was your time off, and you spent most of it working anyway! Go sit down for a few minutes and catch your breath."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Winky said as she started towards her room.  
  
Just as she was pushing the door open Dobby rushed in. Out of breath himself, he squeaked "Where has you been, Winky? Dobby has been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
Winky carefully avoided saying just what had caused her to go out in the first place, but she truthfully told Dobby that she visited Hagrid, who had showed her where the Elf Retirement Village was. She also explained that she had discovered a great-aunt there that she had no idea was still alive.  
  
"How is you knowing she is your great-aunt?" Dobby asked.  
  
Looking at him in exasperation, Winky said "Dobby is ought to know the answer to THAT question! What planet has you been on?" However, any human hearing this statement would not have understood a word of it. The only thing a human would have heard was a series of high-pitched chirping sounds.  
  
Switching back to normal speech, Winky continued "Dobby knows that elfs always can identify their relatives when they is speaking Elfish. Has you forgotten so soon how you is recognizing your own Papa less than a month ago?"  
  
The mention of Dobby's father reminded Dobby of his reason for coming to find Winky. "Dobby must speak to Winky in private," he said.  
  
Winky led the way into her room and closed the door. "What is you wanting to speak to Winky about?" she asked.  
  
Without answering, Dobby reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, which he handed to her.  
  
Winky carefully opened it, then squealed in surprise and amazement. The box contained a tiny ring set with a blue stone so vivid that it seemed to sparkle and flicker like a gas flame. She knew immediately that it had to be a very small piece of the largest Elf Stone in the world, located in Iceland. Its amazing beauty was only seen by elves; any other creature would see just an unremarkable chip of granite.   
  
"Where is you getting this?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Dobby and Nobby's papa is sent them a larger piece of the Elf Stone. We's had it cut in two by a jeweler in Hogsmeade, and Dobby had this part set in the ring."  
  
As he slipped the ring onto Winky's finger, she asked "what is it called?"  
  
"'Tis called an 'engagement ring,'" Dobby answered.  
  
  
  
  



	15. Elderly Elves Give Good Advice

**BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS  
  
Chapter Fifteen - Elderly Elves Give Good Advice**  
  


  
Dobby sat sadly on Winky's old stool in the Hogwarts kitchen clutching a big bottle of butterbeer, his huge green eyes brimming with tears. Over and over again in his mind he kept hearing Winky squealing "HOUSE ELVES ISN'T SUPPOSED TO GET ENGAGED!" The ring hadn't been on her finger more than fifteen seconds before she pulled it off and put it back in its box. It had been useless for him to argue that they had Professor Dumbledore's permission, so he finally ended up leaving the ring box on Winky's table before he ran out of her room, choking back his tears.  
  
He had no way of knowing that after he left, Winky had collapsed into a chair sobbing violently, face in her hands. She cried harder than ever in her entire life, if that was even possible. Madame Pomfrey had heard some of the commotion, and after seeing Winky in such distress, told her she didn't have to return to work in the hospital wing that evening.  
  
Dobby took one last gulp of his butterbeer and dried his eyes. He got unsteadily to his feet and staggered towards the elf quarters, where he crawled into bed. The combination of emotional exhaustion and butterbeer put him to sleep almost immediately.  
  
Very early the next morning Dobby climbed to the Hogwarts owlery with two small envelopes in his hand. He attached one to each leg of a brown owl, and watched as it flew away. The first stop was only a short distance away in Hogwarts, where Nobby was startled to see the owl with a letter for her at the window. After she retrieved it, the owl continued his journey to Frederick Hightower's house so he could deliver the other letter to Binky.  
  
Dobby returned to the kitchens and threw himself into his work, barely pausing between one task and the next. In the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was amazed to see that Winky had scrubbed the entire ward from top to bottom before breakfast. When Winky went to the elf quarters for morning sick call, Dobby made sure he was busy in a very distant part of the castle.  
  
They continued to avoid each other for more than a week, both of them far from happy. Elves who saw Winky's sad face worried that she might revert to the horrible state she had fallen into after her old master dismissed her, but she remained extremely busy and very clean.  
  
Early one afternoon she came back into the hospital wing after running an errand and found Toby just leaving Madame Pomfrey's office. His face was impassive as he squeaked "hello, Winky" in passing.  
  
"Winky," Madame Pomfrey said, "Toby has just brought me a message from Cubby. He's requesting that you bring them more Joint-Ease ointment at the retirement village." As she handed a large jar to Winky, she continued "please take this to them, and attend to any other problems or conditions they might have."  
  
Winky dropped the jar into her bag of medical supplies, where it shrank to a manageable size and weight. "Winky will go right away," she said as she hurried to put on her hat and cape.  
  
It was a rainy day, so not many elves were outside at the retirement village when she arrived there. She pulled an elf-sized door open and walked into the largest building, where she found Zinny and most of the other elves in wheelchairs sitting near the fireplace of a large central room. The room was comfortably furnished will elf-sized furniture, and there were flowers on most of the tables.  
  
Zinny saw her come in and smiled. "Zinny is so glad to see Winky again," she said.  
  
Winky could see that the damp, cold weather had made the joints of the rheumatic elves extremely sore, and she silently scolded herself for forgetting to bring the medicine she had promised sooner.  
  
This time she had each elderly elf come into a smaller room where she was able to give them a more thorough going-over, and also get the Joint-Ease on joints other than in fingers. Zinny was the last patient.  
  
As she examined Zinny's stiff, sore joints, Winky asked "has you been this way for a long time, Auntie?"  
  
Zinny answered. "Yes, for some time. Zinny's old master made her sleep in a cold, damp cellar, and Zinny could not get much medicine."  
  
"How long has you been at the retirement village?" Winky asked as she worked on Zinny's stiff knees.  
  
"About two years. Zinny's old master is casting her out when she is no longer able to climb the stairs." As the spoke, she flexed her knees without pain for the first time in years.  
  
"Your master is cast you out?" Winky squeaked.  
  
"Yes, after 40 years of faithful service," Zinny said sadly. However, there was a twinkle in her big brown eyes as she continued "Zinny's old master, like most wizards, is not knowing that the memory charms what they tries to cast doesn't work on elfs."  
  
Suddenly Winky realized the implications of her great-aunt's words; unkind masters tried to put memory charms to elves they cast out, believing that their secrets would remain safe. "You isn't forgot anything?" she asked.  
  
"Not one thing," Zinny responded. "Zinny and several other old elfs has been working a long time writing down much information about our old masters."  
  
"Where is you keeping all this information?" Winky asked.  
  
"'Tis all here in a very safe place," Zinny answered. "We isn't going to reveal our old masters' secrets unless there is a good reason for us to reveal them."  
  
Winky wheeled Zinny's chair back towards the fireplace just as the other old elves were having tea, and they invited her to join them.  
  
Once Winky was holding a tiny cup and saucer on her lap, one elf asked her how she came to be working at Hogwarts. This time Winky wasn't reticent about telling her entire story, including how she had participated in harboring a dangerous dark wizard, and how badly she had behaved when she first arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
Another elf spoke. "Dawny is thinking Winky is lucky to be here now working for Professor Dumbledore. She would be dead if she had stayed in her old master's house."  
  
At this point, even Winky had to agree, but she only nodded her head.  
  
Zinny said "I is wondering if Winky can tell us if Dobby is sick."  
  
A tiny tear appeared in one of Winky's brown eyes. "No, no Winky does not think Dobby is sick," she squeaked.  
  
"Dobby is looking sad and tired this last week," Dawny said. "Does Winky know why? Come to think of it, Winky is not looking so good herself. What is wrong?"  
  
Winky couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Between sobs, she told them how she had refused to accept Dobby's ring because "House elfs doesn't get engaged."  
  
Cubby had joined the group, and they all remained silent for several moments after Winky had stopped talking.  
  
As Winky tried to dry her tears, Cubby asked "is that the only reason you is turned him down?"  
  
"What does Cubby mean? Winky squeaked.  
  
"Cubby means you is only turned him down because you thinks house elves isn't supposed to get engaged? No other reason?"  
  
"No..." Winky said slowly.  
  
"And you likes Dobby?" Dawny asked.  
  
"Yes, Winky likes Dobby lots," she answered quietly.  
  
"Does you like any other elf better?" Dawny persisted.  
  
"No, Winky is not liking any other elf better than Dobby."  
  
"Does you love him?"   
  
"House elfs isn't supposed to fall in love," Winky protested in a tiny squeak, tears starting to stream down her cheeks again.  
  
"IS WINKY CRAZY???" Zinny squealed.  
  
"C... crazy?" Winky asked.  
  
"Yes, crazy," Zinny continued. "Winky must know that house elfs is almost never allowed to choose their mates themselves! You has the chance now, and you is letting it slip through your fingers, you is!"  
  
More quietly, Cubby added "Winky must realize that Dobby loves her, else he would never have offered her his piece of the Elf Stone. Winky must know 'tis the most precious thing a house elf could ever own."  
  
Everyone fell silent for a moment. Finally Zinny spoke quietly and kindly. "Winky must think very hard about this. We's told you that 'house elfs isn't supposed to get engaged' is not a reason to tell Dobby 'no.' There may be other reasons, but that is not one of them. Think carefully of what is been offered to you, and if you does say 'no,' then let it be for a good reason."  
  
"Zinny is given good advice," Cubby said. "'tis time Winky returned to Hogwarts now."  
  
Winky hugged her great-aunt and thanked everyone as she got ready to leave. "Winky will be back again soon. She thinks there is much more she can to for you all. Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye!" the other elves all squeaked as she headed towards the door.  
  
Outside she broke into a run and covered the distance to the castle in record time. When she arrived back at the hospital wing she was relieved to discover there were no patients there. She would be able to eat in the elf quarters that evening.  
  
Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly, but it was at last time for the elves to eat after the students. Winky ducked into the elf passage wearing her green dress with matching ribbons in her admittedly sparse hair. Pinky had worked her magic on the dress, and all traces of tear stains were gone.  
  
Winky carefully and quietly slipped into the Elf Hall and looked around until she spotted a bright pink shirt at one of the tables. Without a sound, she crept up and took the stool next to Dobby, who was resting one hand on the edge of the table. Dobby didn't see Winky, and only turned in her direction when he felt someone touching his hand. As he looked down, he saw Winky's hand clasping his, and the elf stone on her finger.  
  
  
A/N: :::ducking a flying brick::: **Sorry**, :::dodging a rotten tomato::: **but I couldn't help myself** ::: jumping out of the way of several eggs::: **I just HAD to write this chapter** ::: avoiding an airborne copy of _Goblet of Fire_::: **don't hate me too much!**  
  
  
  
  



	16. Elf Stones Again

****

BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS

Chapter Sixteen - Elf Stones Again 

Binky practically skipped around his family's dining room, humming a little tune as he refilled the coffee cups on the table where his master and mistress were just finishing breakfast. 

Mr. and Mrs. Hightower were amused at this uncharacteristic behavior of their usually-dignified house elf. "You seem to be very happy this morning Binky," Mrs. Hightower said. 

Binky immediately remembered himself. "Binky is just received some good news, but is very sorry he disturbed Master and Mistress." He then bowed and started to leave the room. 

"Don't go Binky," Frederick Hightower said, "tell us your good news." 

"I has just received a letter from Dobby, sir. He is telling me that Winky is changed her mind and will marry him now. Professor Dumbledore is getting a special license from the Ministry of Magic for them, sir." 

"That's wonderful news Binky," Mrs. Hightower said. "Did he say if they've set a date?" 

"No, ma'am, he isn't saying anything about the date yet." 

"Well, please let us know as soon as you do. You can't miss your son's wedding." 

"Mistress is very kind, but who will look after her and Master while Binky is away?" the elf asked. Frederick Hightower answered, "I think we'll survive for a few days just fine, Binky, especially 

since you've done such a good job of training Spanky." 

Spanky was a young house elf that the House Elf Relocation Office in the Ministry of Magic had placed with the Hightowers. Amos Diggory had personally intervened to make sure that no house elves were available when the Malfoys and MacNairs applied for replacements (at one time Lucius Malfoy's request would have had top priority, but he was now finding an increasing number of doors closed to him).

"Thank you very much sir and ma'am," Binky said as he picked up a couple of empty plates and his coffee pot, then disappeared through the kitchen door. 

Binky set the dirty plates next to the sink where Spanky was about to start washing up. "Binky is just received another letter" he squeaked, pointing to the kitchen table. 

Binky grabbed the envelope thinking "I is hoping Winky isn't changed her mind AGAIN." He carefully read the letter and uttered a squeal of happiness loud enough to easily be heard in the dining room. It took him a few minutes to compose himself, but once he did he went to finish clearing the table. 

"Are you alright, Binky?" Mrs. Hightower asked in some concern. 

Binky quickly wiped away a tear of happiness and said "Binky is just received more good news, ma'am. He is sorry to disturb you again, ma'am." 

"Twice in the same morning!" Mr. Hightower exclaimed. "What is it now?" 

Binky pulled the envelope out of his pillowcase. "This is just arrived a few minutes ago, sir. Binky's daughter Nobby is saying she and Tippy is getting married too, and Professor Dumbledore is helping them also in getting a special license. As far as Binky is knowing, this is

the first time ever any house elfs is getting married with a proper license!" He then had to wipe away the tears of happiness that were again welling up in his big green eyes. 

"We're very happy for you all, Binky," Mrs. Hightower said. "Please don't forget to inform us of the dates as soon as you know them." 

"Mistress is very kind," Binky said as he gathered up the remaining empty dishes. 

Back at Hogwarts the news was traveling quickly also. Naturally, some of the elves thought it 

was highly improper, but many others were pleased to hear it. A number more realized it would be cause for a celebration, which was a rare event in the house elf world. 

After morning sick call, several elves were gathered around Winky admiring her ring. They all knew of the great elf stone in Iceland, but most had never seen even the tiniest fragment of it. 

"'Tis beautiful, it is," an elf named Libby said. 

"You's very lucky," Blinky added. 

"I has to find something to match it for Dobby now," Winky said. 

"THAT is going to be very hard, it is," Tilly squeaked. 

Winky sighed. "Winky knows this, but she still must try!" 

A short time later, Winky re-stocked her medicine bag, then headed towards the house elf 

retirement village. As she entered the clearing, Cubby spotted her. When they were close enough to speak, he asked "does Winky have any news for us?" 

By way of reply Winky extended her hand to show him the ring. Cubby smiled and said "come inside. Winky must show the other elfs!" 

In the day room, there were squeals of delight and happiness as everyone admired the ring. "I is very glad Winky is come to her senses," Dawny said with satisfaction. 

"Where is Zinny?" Winky asked in some concern as she looked around the room. 

"Zinny is here" came the old elf's voice. Leaning hard on a cane, Zinny limped slowly into the room. 

"You is walking you is, Auntie!" Winky squealed in happy surprise. 

"The medicine what you's given Zinny is helped lots," her great-aunt said as she carefully sat down. 

Winky then busied herself passing out medicines and packets of pills. She asked carefully after the state of everyone's health, and made a few notes to remind herself of things she should bring on her next visit. 

"Would Winky like some tea?" one of the old elves asked. 

"Winky would, but 'tis time for her to go back to Hogwarts," Winky answered. 

"Come with Zinny for a few minutes before you goes," Zinny said. Carefully Zinny got to her feet 

and slowly led the way to a door that opened into a passageway. They passed several doors before stopping at one with "Zinny" printed neatly on it. 

"This is where Zinny lives," the old elf said as she stepped inside and sat down. The room was smaller than Winky's room at Hogwarts, though it was comfortably if plainly furnished. Winky spotted Zinny's wheelchair in a corner, where she silently hoped it would stay. 

"Please open that drawer and bring Zinny the small box you finds there." 

Winky did as she was asked, and when Zinny opened the box Winky gasped in surprise. The box contained a fragment of another very powerful elf stone, this time from Denmark. It was iridescent green in color, and Winky couldn't help but stare at its beauty. 

"For Dobby," Zinny said as she put the stone in Winky's hand.

"Auntie, is you sure you is wanting to give this away?" 

"Yes, Zinny is very sure. Nothing will make Zinny happier than knowing 'tis is going to someone Winky loves." 

Trying hard to blink back her tears, Winky hugged her aunt. "Thank you," she whispered. 

"You's very welcome," Zinny squeaked. "Now Winky must return to her work at Hogwarts." 

"Thank you again Auntie! Winky will come again very soon." 

Outside, Winky was intercepted by Cubby as she crossed the clearing. "is Zinny given you the stone?" he asked.

"Yes. Winky has it here in her pocket." 

"Does you know what you's going to do with it?" 

"Winky is not sure yet. She probably is ought to have it mounted in a ring." 

"Come with Cubby," he said as he led her towards one of the tiny cottages. 

Cubby's knock was answered by a very wrinkled old elf in glasses that made his already-large eyes look enormous. He was wearing what appeared to be part of a very small pup tent fashioned into a sort of long protective apron over his tea towel. Though a doorway leading into another room could be seen a workshop full of tiny tools and a small forge. A single glance told Winky where damaged gold and silver utensils from Hogwarts went to be mended. 

"This is Wobbly," Cubby said. "He is a very skilled craftsman. Wobbly, Winky is wanting an elf stone set in a ring." 

Winky set the box on a small table and opened the lid. "A very fine fragment of the Danish Elf Stone," Wobbly said as he examined it with his jeweler's glass, "very fine indeed, it is." He then picked up a book that contained designs for all types of jewelry. He opened it at the section for rings, handed it to Winky, and said "see if there is anything here you likes." 

She carefully looked through the entire section, but kept coming back to one of the first designs she had seen. "Winky is liking this one," she said. 

"A very good choice," Wobbly said. "is you wanting it done in gold or silver?" 

Winky hesitated a moment, concerned about the expense. Fortunately she remembered she had a gold galleon in her pocket. She produced it, asking "is there enough gold here?" 

"Oh yes, more than enough," Wobbly said happily. 

The design Winky had chosen featured a pattern of ivy leaves engraved in the wide bezel below the stone. "Can you make a design with Winky's and Dobby's initials there instead?" she asked. 

Wobbly grabbed parchment and a quill. He quickly sketched a letter "D" with a "W' superimposed on it. "Like this?" he asked. 

"Yes, that is exactly what Winky is wanting." 

"Then Wobbly will start on it right away. Check back in about a week." 

As Winky prepared to leave, Wobbly pointed his finger at the box containing the elf stone. With 

a loud crack, it completely disappeared. 

"What is you done, Wobbly?" Winky squealed in alarm. 

"Do not worry," he reassured her. "Wobbly is only sent it to his safe." 

Breathing a sigh of relief she said "Thank you Wobbly. Winky will be checking back in one week." 

Wobbly, already intent on planning the job, only squeaked a very faint "goodbye" as Winky and Cubby left the cottage. 

Winky hurried up the path towards Hogwarts, and as she approached the castle, heard someone say "hello, Winky." 

She turned to see Hermione returning from a Care of Magical Creatures class. Winky smiled and squeaked "good morning, Miss Hermione!" 

"You seem very cheerful this morning Winky."

"Yes, miss, Winky is very happy." 

"May I ask if there's any special reason?" 

In answer, Winky extended her little hand to show Hermione the ring. 

Rather uncertainly Hermione said "that's very nice, Winky." She didn't want to hurt Winky's feelings, but all she could see was a tiny gold ring set with what looked like a chip of ordinary granite, and it frankly looked a little odd.

Winky uttered a squeak of annoyance with herself for forgetting that most humans could not see an elf stone properly. "Miss Hermione, Winky is going to do some elf magic, but it will be lasting only a very short time. Please watch carefully, miss." 

Winky pointed the index finger of her other hand at the ring. There was a "pop," then Hermione's gasp of amazement as she saw the brilliant blue stone. After about ten seconds, Winky's spell faded and the stone reverted to its normal appearance to a non-elf. 

"That's beautiful Winky," Hermione said. "What is it?" 

"'Tis part of the greatest elf stone in the world, from a place called Iceland, miss. Only elfs is able to see elf stones clearly all the time, miss. The little spell what Winky just did allowed miss to see it for a short time." 

"I see. That's very interesting, Winky. Where did you get it?" 

"From Dobby, miss. 'Tis an engagement ring." 

"An engagement ring! You and Dobby are getting married?" 

Winky's cheeks went slightly pink as she said "yes, miss. Professor Dumbledore is given his permission and is getting a special license from the Ministry of Magic, miss." 

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said. "Have you set a date yet?" 

"No miss," Winky squeaked, "but we is ought to decide soon." 

"Well, I'm very, very happy for you, Winky." 

"Thank you miss," Winky squeaked as she dropped a little curtsey. 

As they approached the main doors of the castle Winky spoke again. "Miss... miss, Winky is wondering if Miss Hermione could tell her something." 

"I'll try do my best, Winky. What would you like me to tell you?"

"Winky is wanting to know if Miss Hermione can tell her about how weddings is done." 

"I'd be very happy to talk to you about it, Winky, but if I don't hurry I'll be late for my next class, and I have a lot of studying to do tonight. Would it be alright if we talked tomorrow evening?"

"Oh yes, thank you miss!" Winky squealed. 

"Alright, I'll see you then," Hermione replied. 

As she headed towards the elf passage Winky squeaked "Thank you again, miss. Goodbye!" Hermione glanced over he shoulder, and not for the first time wondered how Hogwarts house elves managed to appear and disappear so quickly and quietly. Over the course of her very busy day she did however manage to find time to write a short letter, which she dispatched with the fastest owl she could find. 

When dinner magically appeared on his plate that evening, Harry Potter noticed something odd. There was a piece of paper on his plate, carefully folded into a small square. Curious, he unfolded it and read:

__

Sir--

Dobby most respektfully asks if he may come visit Harry Potter tonite after dinner. Pleez rite 'yes' or 'no' on this paper. Thank you.

--Dobby 

Harry didn't have any writing implements with him, so he dipped his fork in pumpkin juice and used one tine to scratch "yes" at the bottom of the message. The paper instantly vanished. 

At breakfast the next morning an owl swooped into the Great Hall and dropped a flat brown-paper package in Hermione's lap. As she undid the wrapping paper several muggle wedding magazines slipped out. 

"What are THOSE for?" Ron asked with just a hint of alarm in his voice. 

Before Hermione could answer, Harry cut in. "I think I know. Dobby came to see me last night." 

"He did?" Hermione asked. "So you know the news, then?"

"Yes." 

"WHAT news?" Ron demanded. 

"Dobby and Winky are getting married." 

"Married! You can't be serious!" Ron exclaimed. 

"Yes, we are," Harry said. "Dumbledore's arranged for a special license from the Ministry of Magic. And Nobby and Tippy are getting married too." 

"Unbelievable!" Ron muttered. 

Ignoring him, Hermione spoke to Harry. "What all did Dobby say to you?" 

"He was so excited he had a hard time making any sense at first, but I finally got him calmed down and he told me about the ring and the license. Then, after trying to ask about fifteen times, he managed to say that he wanted me to be his best man." 

"That's very sweet," Hermione said. "Did you say yes?" 

"Of course, but honestly I don't really know what that means I'm supposed to do. I've only been to one wedding in my entire life, and that was only because Mrs. Figg was sick, and the Dursleys couldn't leave me with her." 

"Well," Hermione answered, "it means you're responsible for getting the groom to the wedding on time, and sober. You're in charge of keeping the wedding ring safe until it's needed, and you should be the first to offer a toast to the new couple at the reception. You're probably also going to have to help Dobby find proper clothes for the wedding." 

"What for?" Ron asked. "Dobby has lots of clothes now." 

Hermione gave Ron the 'glare of death,' then mounted a full assault. "Dobby can't get married in shorts and a tie that doesn't match anything!!!" 

"He can't?" 

"Of course not! And Winky needs a proper wedding dress also. Honestly! I sometimes wonder what you use for brains, Ron Weasley!" 

Hoping to avert another blazing row, Harry asked "may I have that page out of your magazine, Hermione?" 

She looked down at the magazine and realized he was looking at picture of a little boy in a morning suit, identical to the ones worn by adults, even down to the gray top hat and gloves. 

**__**

A/N: Sorry to those of you who don't like author's notes, but this is the point where I have to explain to American readers that in Britain, tuxes are for evening wear only. Bridegrooms usually wear what is called a "morning suit," which consists of a tail coat, wide cravat, gray top hat, and matching gray gloves. 

FURTHER NOTE: I had intended to make this chapter longer, but finally decided to post it as it is and write another chapter. Many of you have waited patiently for this much, so I hope this will fill the void for at least a short time.


	17. History is Made

****

BACKSTAIRS AT HOGWARTS

Chapter Seventeen - History is Made

Later that day as Hermione was leaving charms class, Professor McGonagall stopped her. "I've been asked to give you this message, Miss Granger," she said as she handed Hermione a small piece of parchment bearing a wax seal shaped like a phoenix.

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said, then turned towards the door. Before she could take another step, McGonagall stopped her again.

"I think you may find this useful," the professor said as she handed Hermione a very old but neatly folded dress robe. "The hem and sleeves are far too worn now to be of use to me anymore, but I think you will find several yards of still-usable fabric in it."

Mystified, Hermione opened the message and read:

__

Miss Granger:

I know of your interest in the welfare of house elves, and it is my hope that you will assist Winky and her friends to the best of your ability in planning her wedding.

Please meet Winky outside the hospital wing at 3:00 this afternoon. As you know, the Forbidden Forest is normally off-limits, but in this instance I grant you permission to enter it. Winky will guide you to a location which is completely safe, but I must stress that you are not to stray from the path or the part of the forest where Winky leads you.

Thank you,

Albus Dumbledore

As she approached the hospital wing, Hermione examined the old dress robe Professor McGonagall had given her. It was made of very fine silk, the color of antique ivory, and its possible use began to dawn on her.

"Miss Hermione!" Winky squeaked, "thank you for coming!"

"You're welcome, Winky. Professor Dumbledore said in his note that we're supposed to go somewhere in the forest?"

"Oh yes, miss. 'Tis a very special place!"

Once outside, Winky eagerly seized Hermione's hand and pulled her into the forest so hard she almost had to run. Shortly, they arrived at the House Elf Retirement Village, and Hermione could only stare in amazement.

Her presence caused a flurry of activity among the old elves, who scurried to bring up a human-sized chair. Tilly, Pinky, and Blinky were also there, and despite Hermione's protests, they hurried up with a tea tray. With everyone finally settled down, Hermione spread out the muggle wedding magazines she had received. There were small squeals and titters as the elves looked at the pictures.

Hermione began to go over the major parts of weddings, including the bride's dress, wedding party, flowers, cake, food, music, and guest lists. Some of the retired elves had helped with weddings for the families they served, and they added what they knew to the general discussion. 

As she looked through the wedding magazines, Winky kept coming back to the picture of a certain dress, and as Hermione watched she remembered the gift from Professor McGonagall. "Winky," she said, "Professor McGonagall gave me this. It's worn around the edges, but there's more than enough good material to make your wedding dress."

Winky's big brown eyes got even bigger as she ran her fingers over the silk. "Professor… Professor McGonagall is giving this to Winky?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes, Winky," Hermione answered," just before I came to meet you."

"'Tis very fine silk, it is," Blinky said, looking on.

"Is there enough for this dress?" Winky asked as she pointed to the one she had been looking at. 

Pinky looked carefully, then said "Oh yes."

"What is we going to do about the lace?" Tilly asked.

Winky's great-aunt spoke. "Zinny can make the lace. With the medicine what Winky is been bringing her, she is now able to do things with her fingers she isn't done in years."

Hermione's voice continued to be interspersed with the squeaks and squeals of the elves as they discussed the dress and many details until it was almost dark. As she, Tilly, Pinky, and Blinky started back towards Hogwarts, Zinny was already back in her room setting up her long-idle lace making kit.

Pinky carried the silk dress robe carefully folded up, along with a list of Winky's measurements.

"Winky," Hermione said, "you still haven't make one of the most important decisions yet."

"What is that, Miss Hermione?"

"The date. You have to set the date as soon as possible so the guests have plenty of time to make plans to attend, and it also gives you a deadline for when everything else has to be ready."

"Yes, miss. Winky is been thinking, but cannot decide," the elf squeaked uncertainly.

"Well Winky, I'd suggest you plan to have it over the Easter vacation. Most of the school will be empty, and the elves won't be as busy as they are over some of the other vacations."

Tilly squeaked "Tilly thinks that is a fine idea miss!"

"Oh yes, miss," Pinky added.

"Winky is thinking so too. She will speak to Dobby about it right away, then let everyone know."

They continued walking towards the castle, chattering happily until it was time for the elves to part ways with Hermione. As she left them she promised to check back with them soon.

In the meantime, Harry and Ron had also been busy with Dobby, Toby, Tunny and Tippy. Dobby was delighted when Harry showed him the pictures of the little morning suit, but as he looked them over he said "but Harry Potter sir, they is all black and gray!"

There followed an extremely long discussion on the subject of colors. Finally, a decision was made, and Harry said he would write to Madame Zorina right away. Other subjects covered were the wedding ring (Dobby was already on this, having had a wedding band made that would fit with the engagement ring), guest list, and honeymoon.

"What is this honeymoon, Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"It's a trip you take after the wedding. Just the two of you go somewhere you can be alone together and relax, like the seashore or maybe the mountains."

"For how long?" Dobby asked.

"At least a week, usually two."

"We's to be going somewhere for two weeks and be doing NOTHING?" Dobby squealed, scandalized at the idea of such a long period of inactivity.

"Well, it's something you can think about," Harry said. "Just try to think of someplace you'd like to go, or something you'd like to do."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir," Dobby said uncertainly.

"Blimey," Ron said to Harry as they returned to their dormitory, "I never had any idea that a wedding is so complicated!"

One afternoon a day or two later, Professor McGonagall was working in her office when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

The door squeaked open to reveal Winky carrying a large flower arrangement. "Winky is thinking Professor McGonagall would be liking some flowers," she squeaked.

"Thank you, Winky. That was very thoughtful. Please put them in that vase on the window ledge."

Winky arranged the flowers, then spoke again. "Winky would also like to thank ma'am for her very kind gift of the robe what is being made into Winky's wedding dress." She then dropped a deep curtsey.

"You're very welcome Winky," the professor answered. "Perhaps you'd like to know the history of that particular robe."

"Oh yes, ma'am," Winky squeaked.

"As you may know," McGonogall answered, "I have been teaching at this school for many, many years. When I first arrived as a teacher, I did not have a very extensive wardrobe. A certain house elf named Tizzy took a great liking to me after I showed her a very small kindness, and apparently she overheard me telling someone that I didn't think I had anything to wear to an upcoming very formal event. The school governors, the Minister of Magic, and many distinguished alumni were going to be there. About two days before the event, Tizzy presented me with the silk dress robe. She must have stayed up several nights to finish it, and I was deeply touched and very grateful.

"After that, Tizzy became very attached to me, and would have spent all of her time serving only me if I had allowed her to. She did actually accompany me on several summer trips and we became rather close. Sadly, she died a number of years ago, and that made the silk robe all the more precious to me. As I'm sure you observed, it has sustained heavy usage and was no longer wearable, but I couldn't bring myself to discard it. Happily, a use for it did arise, and I'm sure Tizzy would approve of what you're doing with it."

Winky thanked Professor McGonagall again, and dropped a deep curtsey. As she hurried away she made a mental note to find Tizzy's grave in the elf cemetery near the retirement village and leave flowers on it.

The next several weeks were even busier than usual for the Hogwarts house elves. As might be expected, some of them were not very keen on the idea of an elf wedding, but a simple word from Professor Dumbledore was enough to make them change their minds; they'd have gladly jumped off a cliff if he asked them to.

Zinny and her friends at the retirement village were up late almost every night, their needles and thimbles flashing in the candlelight. Winky stood for endless fittings during her regular visits to the village because it was necessary to create a pattern from scratch; no one had ever designed a wedding dress for a house elf before, and everyone wanted to make sure that it turned out right.

Back in the kitchens Wonky, the master baker, glared at Winky in disbelief. "You wants a WHAT?" he squealed.

"A Wedding cake," Winky answered as she held up pictures of several wedding cakes from Hermione's magazines.

"A wedding cake for elfs?" he sputtered, "Wonky isn't ever heard of such a thing! And he is much too busy for such nonsense. Master Dumbledore is said Dobby and Winky can get married, but he isn't saying anything about a cake!"

Winky let out an exaggerated sigh. "Winky is sorry to have bothered Wonky about this. She will order the cake from a bakery in Hogsmeade instead. 'Tis needing to be very large, it is, to be enough for all the elfs what is coming to the wedding from all over the country."

"Other elfs is coming from outside of Hogwarts?" Wonky asked.

"Oh yes, lots and lots is coming," Winky answered. "But Wonky is right. He is much too busy to make a cake for so many."

With a squeal of outrage, Wonky drew himself up to his full height of 31 inches and took a huge breath, his big blue eyes blazing. "No bakery cake is coming into Hogwarts as long as Wonky is living! Wonky is the master baker here, and all cakes is to be made by him and his assistants!" He then grabbed the pictures Winky was holding, spread them out on a table, and asked "what one is you liking?"

After a lengthy consultation, Winky walked away with a small self-satisfied smile on her face. She had never intended to order a cake from Hogsmeade at all, but she also knew that Wonky could be extremely temperamental, and the suggestion that he wasn't up to the task of making a cake for so many guests was more than enough to sting him into action. 

Elsewhere other elves carefully hand-lettered invitations on tiny squares of parchment that were later whisked away by the smaller Hogwarts owls.

Winky had asked Hermione to be maid of honor, but Hermione gently declined, pointing out that it would be more appropriate to have an elf maid of honor, in this case specifically Nobby, who was also the groom's sister. "Miss isn't wanting to be in Winky's wedding?" she asked, tears forming in her big brown eyes.

Quickly Hermione answered "oh yes Winky, I very much want to be in your wedding! But in this case I think it would be better for me to be a bridesmaid."

"Oh Winky is understanding now, miss," the elf squeaked in reply. Subsequently, it was decided that Hermione was to be "Senior Maid of Honor." Since her dress robes were pale blue, Nobby began to work on a dress in the same shade. Winky asked Pinky and Tilly to be her other bridesmaids.

Wobbly had done a superb job of mounting the Danish elf stone, and the ring was now safely locked away in Winky's wardrobe drawer.

One morning at breakfast Ron spoke up. "I think I have an idea for Dobby and Winky's honeymoon."

"Really? What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my mum and dad are going away to celebrate their 30th wedding anniversary. Percy's going to be at some conference I don't even want to ask about, and I thought Dobby and Winky might like to house-sit at the Burrow."

"That's not much of a honeymoon!" Hermione said in disgust.

Harry intervened quickly. "Actually, that's a great idea. Dobby was almost horrified at the idea of spending a honeymoon doing nothing."

Hermione remained unconvinced, but when the idea was presented to the bride and groom, Dobby squealed happily "Master and Mistress Wheezy is needing us to look after their house while they is gone? We's very honored to be asked, we is!" Ron tried not to look too smug afterwards, aware that Hermione was scowling at him very hard and looking as if she'd go for her wand at the slightest provocation. 

The male contingent of the wedding party was also meeting and planning. Harry was to be Dobby's best man, and Dobby chose Rikky, Tunny and Tippy to be his other supporters. Dobby and Tippy also underwent their share of fittings at Gladrags in Hogsmeade.

In the final weeks before the Easter holiday, activity in the kitchens and elf quarters assumed a frantic pace. The elves happily worked late into the nights to take care of their regular duties as well as prepare for the wedding. At long last, the Hogwarts express carried most of the students away, and the school assumed an almost deserted air. The Great Hall was closed, and the remaining students took their meals in their house common rooms.

On the morning three days later, Winky got out of bed after an almost sleepless night. In the boy's dormitory, where he had been given permission to sleep, Dobby also got up after an equally restless night. Both elves were greatly relieved when their supporters arrived to help them get ready.

Dobby was so nervous and excited that he first tried to put on his trousers backwards and became so agitated that Harry had to grab him and set him on the edge of a bed. "Dobby," he said, "take three deep breaths and try to relax." With Dobby a little calmer, Harry and Ron were able to get him properly dressed.

Elsewhere, in a somewhat exasperated tone Zinny was saying "Winky MUST hold still, else Zinny cannot do her hair!" 

Outside, over part of the lawn, a huge canopy hovered with no visible means of support, apparently woven out of thousands of flowers and vines. Under it were rows and rows of little chairs, plus several large enough for humans. 

By 11:30 am what looked like hundreds of house elves were seated under the canopy, their makeshift garments creating a mass of moving color as they tittered softly among themselves. The Hogwarts elves were in their customary tea towels, but many of them had been dyed bright colors for the occasion, and numerous female elves had flowers tucked behind their ears.

At precisely 11:45 Binky, resplendent in a brand-new blue pillowcase with satin trim and neatly finished arm and neck holes, carefully escorted Zinny to the front, where she took her seat on the left side. She was wearing a set of lace curtains which had been dyed light yellow. Once she was safely settled, Binky took his place in the front row to the right. He was joined there by Ron and Ginny, Ron in the dress robes he had thought were a gift from his twin brothers.

A few minutes later, Professor Dumbledore arrived and stood at the front facing the guests. Immediately, all the elves jumped to their feet. "Everyone please be seated," he said kindly.

Seconds later, Harry and Dobby took their places next to Dumbledore. Dobby's morning suit was meticulously accurate in every detail, except that it was bright purple in color. On his left foot was one of the orange socks Harry had given him, and on his right was the now rather-worn black sock that had set him free. It was his most cherished possession, and he would of course wear it on this, of all days. Harry had used a color-changing charm to make his dress robes match Dobby's suit.

Near the rear of the canopy a small wooden pipe organ had been set up. The elf Libby sat at it, and two other elves stood ready to operate the organ bellows. At the stroke of noon, Libby began to play. The congregation stood and turned to face the rear.

Taking measured steps, Nobby was the first to appear, wearing a pale blue dress with a large matching hat appropriately modified with ear holes. A few steps behind her came Hermione in her pale blue dress robes. She was holding Tunny's hand, as there was simply no way she could take his arm. Seeing her, Ron had to suppress a gasp; she looked even more stunning than she had at the Yule Ball. 

Behind Hermione came Rikky with Tilly holding his arm, and after them were Tippy with Pinky on his arm. Rikky's tea towel had been dyed to match Dobby's suit, and the elf bridesmaids had dyed their tea towels to match Nobby's dress.

There was a pause, then the music increased in volume, and Winky finally came into view. There were muffled gasps and squeaks of amazement as she slowly made her way up the aisle on Toby's arm. The near-miraculous transformation of a house elf into a bride was stunning. Her dress was a triumph of design, showing her admittedly odd (to humans, at least) figure to its best advantage, and her rather sparse hair had been set in a marcel wave, thereby giving it considerable body. Instead of a hat, she wore a garland of pale blue and yellow wildflowers on her head, matching the bouquet she held in her hands. Trailing behind her was an exquisitely-worked lace train, its corners carried carefully by Itsy and Bitsy, who were Nimby and Notty's two children, both wearing brightly-patterned washcloths. Winky was not wearing a veil. Had she done so, her enormous golden-brown eyes would have been obscured, along with her full eyelashes which now seemed three inches long.

Dobby seemed transfixed as he saw Winky, great tears of happiness welling up in his big green eyes. Harry had wisely anticipated this, and the pockets of his robes were stuffed full of handkerchiefs. He neatly slipped one to Dobby so quickly that virtually nobody saw it.

With all the attendants in place, Toby and Winky finally arrived at a spot just in front of Professor Dumbledore. Toby shook Dobby's hand, then took his place next to Zinny. Everyone had been so astonished at Winky's appearance that very few noticed Toby was wearing a morning suit instead of a tea towel. It was exactly like Dobby's but in the normal black and gray.

Winky took Dobby's arm and they both looked up at Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the spoke. "A very good afternoon to you all, and thank you for coming. Today, we are to witness an event unprecedented in history, but it is my hope that this will not be only a single occurrence. Marriage is an honorable estate, not to be entered into lightly, and if anyone knows of any reason this couple should not be joined in wedlock, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was no objection. Libby started to play the organ again and a few seconds later Twinky began a solo in a voice so shrill it nearly ruptured the humans' eardrums. Hermione was prepared with her wand, and surreptitiously cast a muffling spell, carefully aimed at just the human ears. It faded just as Twinky finished.

Dumbledore led the two elves through their wedding vows, each of them softly squeaking "I will" at the appropriate times. When the moment came, Harry pulled the tiny wedding band off the front of his dress robes, where he had placed it with an adhesion charm, and handed it to Dobby. Dobby slipped the ring onto Winky's finger, where it matched perfectly with the engagement ring.

Nobby then handed the ring with the Danish elf stone to Winky, who then slid it onto Dobby's finger. In a somewhat odd looking gesture, Winky extended her left hand in front of her, palm facing left. Dobby then raised his left hand, palm facing right. Dumbledore gently guided the two little hands towards each other until the two elf stones touched.

Immediately there was a loud crack, and the bride and groom were surrounded by an extremely bright blue-green aura. In a few seconds it disappeared and Dumbledore spoke. "We have witnessed here today not only the joining of two lives, but also the joining of two powerful sources of elf magic. Dobby and Winky now not only share their own magical powers, they also share the power of two of the greatest elf stones in the world, and it is now my pleasure to pronounce them husband and wife. Dobby, you may kiss the bride."

Winky blushed as Dobby kissed her, raising squeals and applause from the congregation. A moment later, Libby started playing again and Twinky shrieked another solo as the newlyweds lead the wedding party out. They hurried into the castle, followed by most of the Hogwarts elves. For about twenty minutes the guests stood or sat, their voices squeaking in conversation.

Finally, the great front doors of Hogwarts opened, and Toby stepped out saying "everyone please come in."


End file.
